Moving On
by tattoohero
Summary: Nine years has passed since Kaja T'Soni's bondmate, Dr. Cassandra Mitchell, was murdered. How has Leia and Liara's eldest daughter handle raising twin boys alone? Shepard's eldest has never walked an easy path and and the path Kaja is on gets rockier by the day.
1. Chapter 1

**Moving On**

October 2416

It's been a long nine years for Sergeant Kaja T'Soni and her two sons, who are now fifteen. She's done her best to provide the support her son needs, but it is never enough. Not when it comes to the younger twin, Eric. Saying he's been difficult is an understatement. Things have only gotten worse since they started high school last year. Eric is hanging with a new friend and a someone Kaja rather him not hang-out with. He is trouble and she knows it. Eric hasn't gotten into trouble with the police, yet. She feels if he continues to hang with this kid, he will soon enough. If that happens, she's unsure what to do about it.

Kaja's gut tells her to let Eric sit in jail if he gets arrest. Maybe it would teach him a lesson. Her heart tells her to get him out once and if it happens again, then he'll sit. She knows he still misses his mother, Dr. Cassandra Mitchell. Kaja does too, but she has moved on the best she can. Her main focus these past nine years have been to provide what her children need. That includes Karrera, who is away attending the University of Serrice to work on her law degree. It took some heavy persuading from Kaja to get Karrera to leave home to attend college. To Karrera's credit, she calls home regularly and sometimes her calls are for only Eric. He would love nothing more than to have his sister at home too, but at least he can talk to her. Unlike his mother.

Derek has handled losing Cass in a more positive way. He also misses his mother, but has moved pass the anger, the resentment, the sense of loss and has accepted she's never coming back. He wishes his brother would do the same. The young man has found a passion for cooking. Unlike Eric, Derek usually comes home after school, watches two different cooking shows. If a show has a recipe he thinks his momma and brother will like, he goes to the show's extranet site and downloads the recipe and will make it for them. Some meals are a hit, some are duds.

Kaja always appreciates his effort and praises him for it. She wishes she could praise Eric more, but the young man doesn't do anything worth receiving any praise. That bothers Kaja more than she will ever admit to another. Including her mother and sisters. She sits at her desk and looks at a picture of her two sons taken on their tenth birthday. Looking at the twins, Kaja sees her failings and her successes. The things she's been doing since her bondmate died has worked for Derek and Karrera, but it hasn't worked for Eric.

There are times she is at a loss on what to do for him. Kaja has had many chats with her human friends over the past few years. Most tell her the same thing. He's a teenager, they rant, rage, and then at times they are angry. Derek gets moody, but nothing like how Eric is on a daily basis. Hopefully, someday, he'll learn to move on from his grief. It's something Kaja understands all too well. For his sake, she hopes he moves on soon, or he is going to have an unhappy adulthood.

Sergeant T'Soni goes back to reading over the arrest reports from her squad's latest cases and pushes the thoughts about her sons to the side. She needs to focus on work, not dwell on an issue she is having problems fixing at home. She tells the detectives in her squad to leave their home life at home when they are at work. It's best to leave work at work when at home. It does make home life easier if you don't bring work home with you.

Some detectives don't follow their commanding officers advice and when that happens, it usually ends up causing problems either at home or work. Home problems are not Kaja's concern. Her concern is work problems. When a detective shows problems, she attempts to guide them in the right direction and if they continue to cause problems. They get transferred to a different unit. Kaja's homicide squad has the highest case closing percentage of the four homicide squads throughout Illryia.

Kaja's omni-tool beeps. The ID says Illryia Northwest High School. The asari sighs knowing when the boy's school calls, it's about Eric. "Hello, Mr. Douglas. What can I do for you?" asks Kaja.

Mr. Douglas answers, "I need for you to come to the school, so we can discuss it in person, Sergeant T'Soni."

"I'll be there shortly. Thank you," answers Kaja. The school's principal terminates the call. Kaja shakes her head, wondering what Eric has done now. Usually, it's a fight or him skipping class. She tells her squad she's taking some personal time, but she is available if they need her.

* * *

Derek and Eric Mitchell are walking towards their next class after their lunch break when they walk past a known senior bully named Mico picking on a freshman. Neither twin knows the freshman being bullied, but neither one likes the bully. He did the same thing to the twins or attempted to last year when they were freshman. Mico is subtle enough with his bullying that he gets away with it without too much hassle from the teachers and other adults working at the school. Mico's run in with the Mitchell twins didn't turn out well for Mico and the older teen usually has given them a wide berth since.

Today, Mico doesn't see Derek or Eric in the area when he starts bullying the younger teen. Eric smacks his brother's upper arm, "Well, look at that. Mico bullying that guy. I don't know him, do you?'

"No, I don't know him. I still don't like Mico picking on anyone though. Friend or not," replies Derek.

"What do I care. I don't know the kid. Mico hasn't messed with us since we beat his ass last year. Plus, he leaves our friends alone." Eric waves his hand in a dismissive manner.

Derek stops when Mico pushes the kid into the lockers. He turns to Eric, "Go to class. There is no need for you to get into more trouble than you already do, Eric. I'm stopping this."

"I can't let you do that." Eric grins at his twin.

The older twins replies, "Eric, let me deal with it. I don't want you getting into trouble."

Eric furrows his brow then asks, "You sure?"

"Yea, I'm sure," answers Derek. He turns his back to Eric then walks over to Mico and the younger teen. "Whatcha doing, Mico? Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He stops in front of the senior with his arms stretched out, leaving himself open for Mico to hit him.

Eric sticks around to see if Mico swings on Derek. When he doesn't, Eric does what his brother wants and heads to his galactic history class. It is one of two classes Eric actually enjoys attending. The other class being gym. He'd rather not leave Derek alone to deal with Mico, but Derek is right. He does get into too much trouble. He doesn't mean to, but trouble does find him. Of course, a few of his friends don't help either. He looks down the hallway before entering the classroom. He debates if he should go back and help his brother or do what Derek wanted and for him to go to class and not to get into trouble. _Derek is right, I don't need to have momma come up here again and give me another lecture. Maybe she'll be happy I went to class instead of getting into another fight. But then I did leave Derek behind_.

"Eric, you joining us today?" asks the galactic history teacher.

"Oh, yes, ma'am. I am." Eric takes his seat while hoping Derek is handling Mico. The teacher shuts the door and begins her class.

Mico pushed the freshman again. "I said, give me your lunch or give me credits. I'm not asking again." The bully turns his attention to Derek. "Why should I when shrimp boy here is an easier target." He pushes the kid again when he tries to get away when Derek enters the fray.

A few students stop to gawk at the fight bubbling to happen between Derek and Mico. Derek steps between the freshman and Mico. The freshman squeezes through the crowd to find a teacher or another adult. "Typical of you, Mico. Too scared to bully anyone besides the weak. But then that is what makes you a bully."

"Suck my dick, Mitchell. I'm not scared of you. Not if you're by yourself. It's not a fair fight when it's you and your brother against me. So, who is bigger pussy me or you?"

A smirk appears on Derek's lips and he wills himself to not laugh at the older teen. "You. I stepped up to you, not someone younger and weaker than me, Mico." Derek puts his finger in Mico's face.

Mico slaps Derek's hand away with a backhanded motion with his left hand then punches Derek in the cheek below Derek's left eye with his right hand. Derek does as Kaja has taught him and goes with the punch, so he doesn't lose his footing. Mico rushes and forces Derek against the lockers which forces Derek's head against the vent with a thud. Derek pushes his left forearm under Mico's chin to force the bigger boy back enough for Derek to maneuver away from the lockers. Derek gets one solid punch to Mico's solarplex, knocking all the air from his lungs and forcing the bully to his knees grasping for breath.

Derek goes to hit Mico to finish him off when Mr. Weir grabs Derek to stop him from hitting Mico. "Stop it both of you." Mr. Weir gets between Mico and Derek. He looks at the students who are still lingering around. "Show is over, everyone head to class." The physic teacher escorts the two students to the principal's office.

The freshman who was bullied by Mico is talking to Mr. Douglas when Mico and Derek arrive in his office. Mr. Douglas has the reputation with the students to be firm, but fair. Most students like him, but the trouble makers do not. Derek is indifferent, where Eric doesn't care for his speeches. "Mico, take a seat over there," Mr. Douglas points to an empty chair to his right. "Derek you sit in the chair next to you."

Mr. Weir whispers what he witness to Mr. Douglas before going back to his class. Mico sits in the chair. He rubs on the sore spot on his chest where Derek hit him. Derek nods to Mr. Douglas then sits tall in the chair. He keeps a stoic look the best he can, but he feels pretty good on how he handled Mico. He doubts his momma will approve, but then again she might because it did it to protect another student. He'll deal with that when the time comes.

Mr. Douglas looks at all three boys sitting across from him. "Tell me again, Fredrick, what started this fight."

Fredrick, the young freshman, answers, "I was at my locker getting my books for my next class when he..." Fredrick points to Mico, "...came up to me demanding I give him my lunch or my money. He pushed me into the lockers. Then he..." Fredrick points to Derek, "Got in between us. That is when I was able to get away and find an adult to help."

"Do you know either of these students before today?" asks the principal.

"No, I've seen them around in the halls, but I don't know either of them," responds the freshman.

A voice comes over the comm, "Mr. Douglas. Mico's father is here."

"Thank you, Ms. James. Have him take a seat and I'll be right with him," says Mr. Douglas. He turns his attention back to the boys in front of him. "Fredrick, you may go. Get a pass from Ms. James."

Fredrick gets up from his chair and heads out the door, leaving Derek and Mico along with Mr. Douglas. The one thing the principal notices is the difference in demeanor between Derek and Mico. Derek sits tall in his chair with confidence he did the right thing by getting between Mico and Fredrick. Mico leans back in his chair with a 'I don't care about nothing' attitude. It's an attitude Mr. Douglas is tired of seeing from Mico. There is a history between Mico and Derek. He is surprised Derek's brother, Eric wasn't involved. "Derek, please explain to me why you felt it was your place to stop Mico from picking on Fredrick instead of getting an adult and let them handle it?"

Derek looks his principal then to Mico then back to Mr. Douglas. "Because I'm tired of seeing him picking on people. A teacher or another adult just breaks it up, but nothing ever gets done about it." He keeps his confident demeanor with his head held high.

Mr. Douglas can sympathize with the young man, but he can't allow him to police the hall for bullies. "Derek, it's not your responsibility to stop bullies. You need to get an adult then let the adult handle it. Do you understand that, Derek?"

"Yes, sir." Derek nods when he answers.

"Who threw the first punch?" asks the principal.

Mico answers, "I did, but Derek wanted me to hit him."

Ms. Jones' voice comes over the comm again. "Mr. Douglas, Derek's parent is here also."

"Thank you, send them in," say the principal. He hasn't spoken to Mico about his behavior, but he is waiting until his father arrives. He's going to deal with Derek involvement before dealing with Mico.

Kaja and Mico's father, Mr. Borsa, enter the principal's office, Mr. Douglas motions for them to sit by their son. Kaja gives Derek a curious look when she sees it's him instead of Eric. He gives his momma an impish grin, but doesn't say anything.

Mr. Douglas says to the parents. "Thank you both for arriving in a timely manner. There was an altercation between Derek and Mico." He looks at Mr. Borsa when he says, "Mico was bullying another student when Derek stepped in and got between Mico and the other boy. Mico has admitted to throwing the first punch."

Mr. Borsa asks, "So what's the problem? Sounds like Mico was defending himself to me."

Kaja snaps her head to the left and glares at Mico's father. "Excuse me? That's not what I heard. Mico was bullying another and punches my son for defending the other boy, but your son was defending himself. Unbelievable." She shakes her head in disbelief.

Mr. Douglas says before the situation between the parents gets out of hand, "I have a few things to say to you about your son, Mr. Borsa. We'll get that in a moment. Now, Sgt. T'Soni. Derek was defending another student, but he still was involved in a fight and there for Derek is suspended for the next two days. With it being in the afternoon, his suspension starts tomorrow. Talk to Ms. James in the outer office, she should have all his assignments ready for him."

Kaja asks, "Where is Eric?"

Derek answers, "I told him to go to class. If anyone was going to get into trouble, it would be me."

Kaja nods to her son without saying anything verbally. Mr. Douglas gets on the comm and double-checks to make sure Eric Mitchell is in class. When the teacher confirms his presence, Mr. Douglas says, "Yes, Eric is in class. I will admit, I am a little surprised Eric wasn't involved. However, I am also glad he was not. Sergeant, you can take Derek home. He can return on Monday."

"Thank you, Mr. Douglas. I'm sorry, I was needed to come down here and pick Derek up." Kaja glances at Derek, who still has a confident demeanor radiating from him. She hopes it because he protected another student and not from beating up Mico. If it's the latter, they need to sit and have a long talk about that. They need to talk either way, but his answers will dictate which talk they will have once they get home.

They leave the principal's office, stop by Ms. James' desk to pick up Derek's homework for the next few days, then Kaja and Derek walk to Kaja's car. Once they get in and shut the door, Kaja asks, "Derek, what propelled you to get into a fight with Mico? Didn't you and Eric have enough trouble with him last year?"

Derek scratches his chin, thinks about why he stepped up to Mico in the first place. "Yea but, I'm tired of Mico bullying people and getting away with it."

Kaja starts the skycar then heads home. "If you knew you would get into trouble and told Eric as much, why did you do it, Derek? It's unlike you. Is there something going on I should know about?"

The youth shakes his head, "No, momma, nothing going on you should know about. I stepped in between Mico and Fredrick when he was pushing Fredric into the lockers. I didn't swing on him until he hit me first and smashed me against the lockers. I used the techniques you taught us to protect ourselves and took over when I punched him in the chest, knocking the air from his lungs. I was going to hit him again, but Mr. Weir stopped me. I was going to finish him off."

Kaja ponders what he is saying. It doesn't explain why he stepped in knowing it would get him into trouble. She's glad he is sticking up for others, but it's not his responsibility to protect others. She gets a feeling something else is the reason for him to get into a fight willingly, knowing he would get into trouble for it. Eric doing it, is something Kaja has come to expect, but not Derek.

Derek can tell his momma is thinking about what he said and he isn't sure she liked his answer to why he did what he did. He isn't sure any more why he did it. It felt right at the time and he just went with his instinct and got between Mico and Fredrick. "I'm sorry, momma. I don't know. It felt right getting between them. Yea, I might have invited Mico to hit me, but I didn't throw the first punch. Yea, I knew I would get into trouble for it. Sometimes doing the right thing isn't always the right thing."

"Well, Derek, you didn't do the right thing. It's not your responsibility to rid your school of bullies and I don't want you taking on that responsibility, Derek," remarks Kaja as she turns into their neighborhood.

The youth furrows his brow thinking about what his momma is saying to him. _If it wasn't the right thing, then why does it feel right? I'm confused._ "I don't understand. It feels right."

Kaja reaches over and pats Derek on the shoulder. "I know, Derek. We'll talk more about it when I get home from work. I do need to get back." She parks the car in the driveway. "I left a credit chit on the kitchen counter if you need to go to the market to pick up anything for dinner. I forgot to mention it this morning."

"Thanks momma. Grandma will take me right?" asks Derek.

Kaja sees he is still thinking about what she said about him not being responsible for ridding his school of bullies. "Of course she will. Derek, listen to me. What you did was wrong, but I know you felt you did it for the right reasons. We'll talk more when I get home, but I want you to think about why it was wrong. I love you, Derek."

A soft grin appears on Derek's face. "I will, momma. I love you, too." He exits the skycar then enters the house. Kaja waits until he is inside before leaving again. Derek puts his things in his bedroom, then goes to the extranet terminal and searches for a new recipe he thinks everyone will enjoy. He needs to score some brownies points with his momma. He knows one of her favorite meals is clam chowder in a bread bowl.

He's never made bread before. Leaning forward, Derek scratches his chin wondering how hard bread is to make. Normally, they buy the bowls at the store, but Derek feels like making the bread. Reading over several different recipes, he finds one using frozen bread loafs from the store. The recipe is simple enough for tonight. He hasn't tried making bread from scratch, but might in the future. He uploads two different recipes to the terminal in the kitchen. One for tonight's dinner and one he will use over a weekend when he has more time to make bread.

Derek doesn't hear his grandmother enter the house. He jumps in his chair when Liara says, "Derek, I'm surprised to see it was you who got sent home and not your brother."

"Oh. Hi, grandma. I didn't hear you come in," comments Derek with an impish grin to go with his shoulder shrug. "Yea, well...I felt like I was doing the right thing, but momma says I didn't do the right thing."

Liara sits on the small sofa. She is very surprised Derek is the one who got into trouble at school. Normally, it's Eric. "What did you do, Derek?"

The teen smirks then says, "I stopped Mico from bullying someone then I got into a fight with Mico."

"So, that is where you got that bruise on your cheek," comments Liara as she takes a closer look at Derek's face.

"Yea, Mico threw the first punch then pushed me into the lockers. I was able to get away and punch him in the chest and knocked the wind from his lungs. I was about to hit him again to finish him off when Mr. Weir stopped me and took us both to the office. It doesn't hurt or anything, grandma." His grandmother hasn't said anything, but Derek gets the sense she, like his momma, is disappointed in his behavior at school. He furrows his brow, thinking about his fight with Mico.

A smile appears on Liara's face because she knows Derek is thinking about things. He's always been a thoughtful kid and the older Derek gets, the more he thinks about things. Derek is the grandson she worries about the least. After today, she might worry about him more. It is unlike Derek to get into a fight and Liara thinks he might have a problem without someone or something and won't or hasn't talked about it.

Liara promised Kaja years ago she would not interfere when it comes to how Kaja disciplines her kids. So far, Liara hasn't felt the need to interfere with how her daughter handles the everyday issues with the twins. The older they get, the harder is it getting for Kaja to deal with some of the problems that have risen over the years. Eric's behavior at times is a huge problem, but one even Liara doesn't have an answer for. She has also been in contact with a few human friends and they tell her the same thing Kaja's human friends have told her. He's a teenager, have patience with him.

Considering what everyone has been through since Cass' death, Liara is proud and surprised on how well Kaja has handled everything. Things between her and Eric haven't always been perfect, but no parent/child relationship is ever perfect. Her relationship with her mother and her daughter, Gaia, are shining examples. Liara thinks Derek still looks up to his momma the same way Kaja looked up to her father. Derek doesn't seem to want to follow down the same path as Kaja. He hasn't expressed any desire to pursue any type of career in either law enforcement or by joining the Alliance, but he does try to follow Kaja's example by doing the right thing.

Which is why Derek getting into a fight at school is surprising. He does think he did the right thing, but is finding out, he is wrong. Liara is content on letting Kaja talk to him when she gets home. Hopefully, he will listen to what his momma says and tries to do better next time he is in the same situation. Liara happens to think the school needs to do something about Mico. He's been bullying other students since he moved to Elysium two years ago. She hasn't used her influence as the Shadow Broker to do anything about Mico, but she has been keeping close tabs on the boy's activities.

Derek turns off the terminal, gets out of his chair, then heads to the kitchen to see what he needs from the store to make tonight's meal. Writing down the few items he needs to make the chowder, the youth asks, "Grandma, will you take me to the market, so I can get a few items I need to make dinner? Momma left me a credit chit." He grabs the chit then puts it in his pants pocket.

"Of course, I will, Derek. Ready?" asks Liara before she gives him a hug. Derek and Eric are only fifteen, but they both are as tall as Kaja and Liara. They both have several more years of growth before they're full adults and by then, they'll be taller than their asari family members. As they leave the house headed for the market, Liara tells Derek how she feels about him protecting another student and to keep it just between them.

Kaja and the twins are sitting around the kitchen table talking about their day while they eat their dinner. Kaja listens to Eric explain how Derek is the school's newest hero because of his fight with Mico. Turns out, Mr. Douglas had enough of Mico's bullying and the fight with Derek was the straw that broke the camel's back. Mico didn't just get suspended like Derek did, Mico got transferred to another school. He deserves the transfer, but Kaja worries for her sons because she gets a feeling Mico will do something to retaliate against Derek for getting him transferred to another school.

Mico Borsa reminds Kaja of Jimmy Nichols. She knows enough about Nichols to know he had a juvenile record and so does Borsa. It's mostly from fighting, plus a few petty crimes. For Jimmy, it snowballed into a criminal career. She is sure Mico will do the same. Which is cause for concern. Derek makes the comment about how he is glad he won't have to deal with Mico again, Kaja replies, "What will you do if he comes after you, Derek?" She looks at Derek then over to her other son, Eric. "And you, Eric, what will you do?"

The boys exchanges looks before Derek asks, "What do you mean? You think he'll come looking for another fight after I already beat him?"

Eric bluntly says, "Bring it on." He smacks his right fist into his left palm.

Shaking her head, Kaja takes her time formulating her reply. She needs to say this in a way for both boys to understand. From Eric's response, he's looking for a fight. "I'm going to say this to both of you. Be careful. Mico reminds me of Jimmy Nichols. I doubt Mico will let this drop."

Derek pushes his unfinished dinner away from him when he hears Jimmy's name. Suddenly, he's no longer hungry. Eric seems unfazed by Kaja's comment. "Mico comes after me, he'll receive another beating," says the younger twin. He finishes the chowder in the bread bowl then eats the remaining bowl too. "Are you going to finish this?" Eric points to Derek's unfinished dinner.

"No, finish it if you want. I'm no longer hungry," replies the older twin. Derek gives Kaja a somber look then asks, "May I be excused?"

Kaja nods to her son. Watching him leave the kitchen, she knows her Mico equals Jimmy comment has Derek thinking about things. Which is what she wanted. She wished Eric took it the same way, but he seems unfazed by her even mentioning the man who murdered his mother. Kaja doubts he has forgotten. It's a name Kaja knows she'll never forget, ever. She has many centuries to go before she reaches the matriarch stage.

Eric slides Derek's plate closer to him, then starts eating it. Kaja is always amazed on how much the twins can eat. She remembers Cass telling her once, beware, they'll eat us out of house and home. Kaja really didn't understand what Cass meant at the time. Now, she understands it perfectly. Kaja reaches over and touches Eric's left arm, "Eric, I want you to listen to me, Learn from my mistakes. View Mico as a threat. If he's been transferred, chances are he'll want revenge. Derek will be his target, not you."

Eric puts his spoon down and listens to his momma. "If he goes after Derek, he have to deal with me too, momma."

"What if he bring friends or a weapon? If you see Mico again, it won't be on school grounds. Anything goes outside those walls. Remember that, Eric." Kaja keeps her voice calm and soothing, but deep down she wants to yell at him. Maybe that is what he needs someone to yell and scream at him to get and keep his attention.

"He doesn't have friends, momma. I think that is why he bullies people. I don't know what I would do if he had a weapon." Eric pauses to think about what he would do if Mico came at him with a weapon. "I think I can disarm him if he had a knife, but a gun. I don't know. You haven't taught us anything on how to deal with that."

Kaja scrapes the last piece of bread from the bottom of the bowl, leaving half of the outer crust uneaten. She offers the last of her bread to Eric, he declines. Getting up from the table, Kaja grabs Eric's empty plate and takes the dirty dishes to the sink. After scraping off the plates into the garbage disposal, Kaja turns to face Eric, "Eric, there isn't very much you can do if someone pulls a gun on you. If you're close enough, you could disarm them using the same techniques to disarm someone with a knife. By doing that, the gun can go off if someone hits the trigger during the struggle. Meaning you or someone else could get hit. You're better off giving the person with the gun what they want. Don't fight them. Trust me, you don't want to get shot. It's not a pleasant experience."

Eric finishes the last of Derek's bread bowl. "I don't think Mico has a gun. I'm not scared of him, but I will be careful." He takes his plate and puts it into the sink as Kaja is washing the dishes. "I promise, momma. I'll be careful. I doubt he'll do anything. Mico is a coward."

Kaja turns her head to respond to Eric's assessment of Mico, but Eric has already left the kitchen, headed to his bedroom. She hurries to finish washing the dishes. She still needs to talk to Derek alone about what happened at school. He hasn't said much since she got home. Eric's been the one doing most of the talking during dinner. After putting the sauce pan away, Kaja goes looking for Derek.

Derek sits at the picnic table, drawing a picture of the moon peaking behind the mountains. Kaja walks outside, seeing him looking up at the sky, then turning his attention back to his artwork. She wraps her arms around her son from behind, looking at his drawing. "That looks nice, Derek. Your shading is getting better."

"Thanks, momma. The more I draw the better I get, same with cooking," replies Derek. He looks up at the mountains. Instead of seeing where his mom died, he see it's where is mom is watching over him. It's how he got through his grief. By turning the negative thoughts into positive ones. If only his brother would do the same.

Kaja ruffles his hair before sitting next to him. She leans her back against the table with her elbows flat on the table. "Have you given any thought into what I said this afternoon?"

Derek puts his drawing pencil down, straddles the bench, then says, "Yes, I have. I'm still confused though. I still feel like I did the right thing. Mr. Douglas and you both say otherwise. Grandma didn't say anything, but I get a feeling she agrees with you and Mr. Douglas."

"How are you confused? By the adults saying you were wrong but your gut says you're right?" asks Kaja. If that is why he is confused, she can understand that. She's gone through what he is going through. Parents saying one thing, but you feel something else is right. She learned over the years, her parents were right more times than they were wrong and she's sure Derek will learn that too. It is a part of growing up and becoming adults.

Derek answers his momma's question with a question. "If no one stops it, am I just suppose to do nothing about it?"

Most parents don't like this type of discussion with their children. They want their kids to listen and not engage in the conversation. Kaja actual enjoys it. She finds it engaging and she feels not only does she learn something, so do her children. "Could you have stopped Mico by getting an adult instead of stepping into the middle of it?"

"Well, yea, I suppose, but they don't ever do anything to him, momma. At least I did something," answers Derek. He shrugs his shoulders.

Sighing softly, Kaja pats her son's arm. "How do you know they would not have done anything to Mico this time? He has been causing problems at your school since he moved to Elysium two years ago. It was only a matter of time before they finally did something."

Furrowing his brow, Derek rubs his chin then shrugs his shoulders again. "I suppose I don't know they wouldn't do anything, but it seems like they never do anything to him. Mico is always picking on someone."

"Do you think every criminal gets arrested with the harshest penalty for their first minor offense? Getting transferred to another school is a harsh penalty, Derek." Kaja thinks she's got him with that comment.

Derek knows enough about the judicial system to know only those who commit major crimes go to prison for a long time on their first offense. He is starting to see his momma's point. "No, I suppose not. I get it, momma. Mr. Douglas probably has a thick file on him."

A smile appears on Kaja's face. "Yes, I'm sure he does." She places her hand on Derek's left forearm. "Derek, I don't want you think it's okay for you to stop a bully. Go and find an adult. Let them handle it, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am. What if I'm not at school and I see Mico picking on that kid again in say a park? What do I do then?" asks Derek. He's throwing the situation out there to see what answer he gets.

Kaja grins at her son. If he wants to give her a situation where it's okay for him to step in, she's going to make him give her more details on the park. Sports park? City park? Amusement Park? Which park. The city has more than one. Kaja asks, "Which park?"

That isn't the response Derek is looking for. He answers with the first park that comes to mind, "Shepard Memorial Plaza."

"My answer is still find an adult. There are enough uniform police patrolling the area, you can find one without any problems. Derek, think about this." Kaja grabs his right hand. "Say you get into another fight with Mico and you break this hand. What would do you do then?"

Derek looks at his drawing then to his momma, "I never thought about that. I get it, momma. No fighting for any reason. The last thing I want to do is break my hand."

"Good, I don't want you breaking it either. I love your artwork. I think you're very talented, but maybe I'm biased. Oh and you're grounded until Monday and you have to go to your grandmother's every day. Same as when Eric got suspended last month." Kaja stands then hugs Derek. "I love you, Derek. I'd rather see you worry about things you can control and not worry abut the things you can't control. Like your artwork or your cooking for example. I loved tonight's dinner and the fresh baked bread bowls. I hope you didn't think I was going to lessen your punishment by making it. Brownie points they may be, but nowhere near enough points to earn a no grounding."

Derek chuckles at Kaja. "I didn't think that, I did hope it would put you in a better mood though. I didn't think I wouldn't get grounded for getting suspended."

"It did to that. As much as I love your artwork, Derek, I also love your cooking. And your better at it than I am, which is sad I think." Kaja gives her son a smirk. The smirk her mother loves seeing.

"I don't know about that, momma. You're a good cook." Derek stands, grabs his drawing pencil and the drawing he is working on. He goes back into the house to finish his drawing in a better light. The patio light isn't bright enough for him to work on the small details he wants to add.

Kaja follows Derek into the house. She wonders as she watches him work on his drawing if that is his calling or is being a chef in his future. Every day she wonders what the future holds for her children. She's sure her parents wondered the same thing about her and her two sisters while they were growing up. Karrera is away making her future by getting an education. Eric doesn't seem to have any paths for him to go down. That concerns Kaja very much. She's unsure what to do to motivate him to do something with his life.

Eric goes to school most days and gets okay grades, but he doesn't seem to have any inspiration to do anything besides what little is required of him. Which for Eric means going to school and staying out of trouble plus a few chores around the house. There are days where he does a very bad job at going to school or staying out of trouble. Thankfully, today he did a good job at both. Which, Kaja is grateful.

Kaja's talks with the twins usually gets Derek thinking about things, but with Eric, she feels they just talk and he doesn't think about anything she says. She sees herself and her sisters in her kids. One does their own thing, while the other two stay grounded to the family's philosophy. Kaja sees herself in Eric with him unable to move past losing his mom. Kaja knows all too well how destructive not being able to move on is to a person.

Only time will tell if Eric can finally moves past his anger. Kaja hopes it happens earlier rather than later, but all she can really hope for is for Eric to finally move past losing his mother. She goes looking for Eric and finds him in the study, with a headset on his head, playing a fantasy MMO with his friends. Kaja's about to ask Eric about his homework when she hears him tell someone he has a few assignments from geometry to do and was only playing for about an hour.

Kaja leaves the study when she hears Eric tell his friends if they didn't like it, he'd leave now and they can do their four-person quest without him. Hearing that makes Kaja realize Eric is slowly getting it. She needs to remind herself, he's a human going through puberty. Her sons are twins, but they are a different as Kaja is to her sisters. It seems maybe, Eric is a little slower on learning the lessons she tries to teach them. Kaja turns around, so she can watch Eric play his game. Deep down, she knows Eric has a good heart and knows the difference been what is right and what is wrong. Some days, he doesn't care and does what he wants and that usually gets him into some type of trouble.

Coming down hard on him isn't the route Kaja wants to take. Telling a kid they can't do something is one quick way to make sure they do exactly what you told them not to. It's the forbidden fruit. You're not suppose to have it, but you want it and you'll do what is necessary to get it. She will continue to do what she has always done and show what some humans would call having too much patience. She's willing to give him enough slack for him to trip himself up if Eric decides to push things too far.

At least for tonight, Kaja doesn't have to worry about either twin getting into too much trouble. Derek is in the kitchen working on a drawing and Eric is playing a video game. The asari feels good about her talk with both boys. She doubts Eric takes too much of what she says to heart. Deep down, she feels Eric is a good kid, and she knows he is no angel. He is just a teen with a few issues to resolve yet.

**A/N: **As with every other mulit-chapter story, I'm still working writing it. I only have enough done to post once a week. This story is being written very slowly. I'm still bouncing ideas with my buddy, Tkvis, about things and I don't have what I want to do figured out yet. Don't fret, it's getting there. :)

As a warning now, there might be a week where I don't post a chapter on Monday. If this happens, I will pass that info along, so your not thinking I've abandoned the story. I have not.

I hope you enjoy this story and see you next week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Few Days Later

Eric Mitchell along with a few friends are playing tackle football against another group of kids from their school. It's a semi-friendly game they play almost every Friday. They've missed their game the past two weeks because of different issues coming up. No one wanted to play in last week's downpour, so the boys are making up for missing a few games by making this game longer. They are also hitting each other a littler harder too. Or at least Eric and his friends are playing harder. They don't wear any shoulder pads or a helmet. The lack of equipment does not keep these kids from playing hard.

Too bad for Eric, Derek is sitting at their grandmother's house grounded until next week. They could use him today. Derek has the best arm for playing quarterback. With Derek unable to play, Eric is playing quarterback and he is hating it. Normally, they play six on six, but with Derek being sidelined, they're playing five on five with Eric moving from running back to quarterback. Eric feels they're losing today because Derek isn't playing.

The game is close like it normally is between the two groups, but Eric and his buddies have been hitting harder and yet, they're still losing. They're down to their last play. They need to score to tie the game then keep the other team from scoring to keep it that way. They're willing to play to a tie. Wins are preferable, but a tie beats losing any day. Since they don't have the means to keep time, each team gets ten offensive possessions. There are not field goals and all touchdowns are worth seven points. They don't punt or kick the ball. Running and throwing only. It only took them one game to figure out neither team had anyone who could kick the ball more than fifteen yards, so they decided to not kick at all and only throw and run.

Randy Phets, Eric's best friend, looks at Eric while they are in the huddle. "We got this, Eric. Lee's been open more times than not, throw it to him.

Lee says, "I'll catch it."

Eric replies, "Even if we score, we have to stop them and we've not done that very well today. Every one ready? On two."

They break the huddle. Randy moves to the left side of the line, Lee to the right. Drè is behind Eric with Rosey ready to hike the ball to Eric. Eric looks over the other team before he had Rosey hikes him the ball. Drè and Rosey both move between Eric and the other team before Drè runs a short underneath route, leaving Lee and Randy running longer, over-the-top routes. Their routes crisscross each other. Since Eric tends to throw more to Randy than Lee, Randy gets another defender leaving a window for Eric to get the ball to Lee.

Randy takes his route up the field while Lee heads to the far corner near the goal line. Which happens to be marked by a small bush. As soon as the ball leaves his hand, Eric knows he over threw Lee. He puts both hand on his head then leans over in disgust with himself for missing the throw. Lee does the best he can to attempt to catch the ball. He jumps into the air with his arm outstretched and the ball hits Lee's finger tips and falls to the ground.

All eyes turn to Eric. He stretches his arms while saying, "That's on me."

"Blame Derek!" yells someone from the other team. Which gets everyone laughing. There isn't one kid on either team that isn't happy Mico got expelled. If you're in a group, Mico leaves you alone. If not, you're fair game as far as Mico is concerned.

Randy slaps Eric on the back, "Nah, Derek did everyone a favor by beating up Mico and getting him kicked out of school. He took one for all of us."

Rosey, Lee, and Drè say their goodbyes before heading to the bus stop, leaving Randy and Eric alone in the park. The other group from school also split up. Eric asks, "What do you want to do now, Randy? I don't feel like going home yet. Derek is stuck at grandma's until momma gets home. I don't feel like hanging out at my grandmother's house on a Friday afternoon."

"I have a few credits, we can hit the arcade for a bit. Or we can find something else to do," answers Randy.

Eric checks his credit chit, the balance says zero. "Damn, I'm broke until later tonight when I get my allowance."

Randy smacks Eric's shoulder. "It's cool. I got you covered. She needs to give your money before school on Friday's not after she gets home."

"I'm lucky I still get my allowance. I spent the last of my credits from last week on the new my headset. Which has great sound. You really should pick it up." Eric points his finger at Randy for emphasis.

"I'm good with the headset I have. I'm starting to get bored with Age of Dragons. I may need a new game soon. Come on, Eric, lets see what kind of trouble we can find." Randy grins mischievously to his best friend.

The two friends walk the few blocks to the arcade. The arcade is small, but packed. There isn't a machine free. Randy and Eric both want to play _Pirate Raider_, but that machine has a large crowd of kids around it. The co-op games always have the biggest groups wanting to play them. _Pirate Raider_ is the newest co-op game. "I don't feel like waiting to play. There's a large crowd too."

"I hear ya, Eric. They need another machine or two," comments Randy.

"They could get rid of that game. No one ever plays it or I've never seen anyone playing it." Eric points to the least played game in the arcade with a few jackets lying on it. It's more like a coat rack than a functioning game. The owner never says anything to anyone about their jackets being on the game nor has the game been replaced.

Randy has his mischievous grin on his face again, "I got an idea. Up for a little fun?"

"Oh, I'm always up for some fun. What do you have in mind, Randy?" Eric follows Randy from the arcade as they head to the small shopping center a few blocks away.

Kaja along with an assistant district attorney are observing two detectives interviewing a suspect in a double homicide. It's one aspect of her job she likes the most. If needed, she doesn't hesitate to jump into an interrogation and help her detectives with their case. An uniformed officer opens the observation room door, "Sarge, you're needed downstairs."

The asari turns her attention from the interrogation to the uniformed officer then asks, "Can it wait?"

"No, Sarge, it can't," replies the uniform officer.

"Alright. I'll be right down. Thanks, Gessel." Kaja nods to the officer before saying, "I'll be right back," to the ADA.

Kaja walks downstairs to see her former partner and retired detective, Ben Livingston, standing next to the juvenile holding area. As soon as she sees Ben, Kaja knows Ben caught Eric doing something illegal at the shopping center, where Ben works part-time as a security guard. Walking up to Ben, Kaja asks, "What did Eric do, Ben?"

"Hi to you too, Kaja," says Ben with sarcasm in his voice.

"Oh, sorry, hi Ben." The asari Sergeant places her hand on Ben's shoulder. "What did he do? He did something or you wouldn't be here."

Ben gives Kaja a sympathetic look while saying, "I caught him and his friend, Randy Phets, stealing bottles of water from a street vender. I watched Randy talk him into it, Kaja. They didn't see me standing near the vender. I stood there and watched the whole thing. It was surreal, Kaja. I never thought I would ever catch one of your kids shoplifting."

"Dammit. What am I going to do with him, Ben?" asks Kaja. She takes a few steps backs, puts both hands on her hips then shakes her head in disgust with her son's actions.

"Kaja, I brought them in, not a uniform. I thought you would want to handle it as you see fit. I don't know what you should do. Maybe let him go through the system. He'll get a slap on the wrist, but maybe it will send him a message. I don't know what else to tell you." Ben hands Kaja a data pad, "Here, I have the video surveillance footage of them taking the water, plus my statement. You would think the kids would know there are cameras in the area. They're not the first kids I've busted, Kaja. However, this is the first time I left the uniforms out of it. I already contacted Randy Phets parents and told them I was bringing him here. Kaja, I have to get back. Belinda and I have been thinking of inviting you and the twins over for some barbeque. How's next Saturday sound?"

Kaja rubs her neck, "Let me get back to you on that. It does sound good though. Thanks for how you handled things with Eric. I owe you, Ben."

"You don't owe me anything, Kaja. Eric's acting tough, but I sense he's scared." Ben pats Kaja's upper arm before leaving the police station.

The asari nods and smiles to her best friend as he leaves. Kaja calms herself before entering the juvenile holding area. Eric and Randy are sitting next to each other alone on a bench. She stands with her weight on her back foot and her arms across her chest. She glares down at both boys, but remains silent, waiting to see if either boy speaks or even looks at her. Eric is leaning forward with his forearms on his thighs and his hands together, and he is staring at the joint connecting the far wall and floor. Eric doesn't move from his position even when his momma enters.

Randy sees Kaja then smacks Eric in the side, "Your momma's here. Hi, ma'am."

Kaja holds the data pad up for both boys to see once Eric looks into her direction. "Eric, Randy, I have all the evidence I need to charge you both with shoplifting on this data pad. Not only do I have an eyewitness, who happens to be a retired detective and works security at the shopping center, but I also have video footage." She turns on the monitor in the room, hits a few buttons on the data pad, then the video of them starts playing on the monitor.

Kaja pauses it when she sees them both taking a bottle of water from the vender at the same time. "See, right here." She points to the monitor. "So, whose idea was this?"

"Randy's." Eric sits up straight when he says it. The youth feels sick to his stomach about what he did. At the time, he didn't care if he got busted. Since he is now dealing with the consequences of his actions, he cares. Eric is afraid, but is doing his best to not show it in front of his friend.

Randy looks at Eric, who is glaring at him then to Kaja, "It was my idea, ma'am."

Kaja's eyes constantly move from Randy to Eric. She's waiting for Randy's parents to arrive, so they can discuss the matter. She's conflicted. Her conscience tells her to let Eric go through the system. Ben is right, he'll get a few months of probation, possibly some work detail, but that's about it. Her heart says to take him home and not press charges. The longer she waits and thinks about it, the more she feels she needs to let them both run their course through the judicial system.

Officer Gessel enters the juvenile area with Randy's parents. "Sergeant T'Soni, Mr. and Mrs. Phets are here."

"Thank you, Gessel," responds Kaja. "Please, have a seat." She pulls two chairs away from the table so Randy's parents can sit down. Once everyone is sitting, Kaja says as she paces between her son and the monitor, "We have a problem. Our sons were caught shoplifting from a street vender. Here is the evidence." The Sergeant points to the monitor.

Mr. Phets glares at his son while Mrs. Phets covers her mouth in shock. They never expected this from Randy. Vandalism yes, fighting yes, stealing no. They had hoped when Randy became friends with the Mitchell twins, he would get into less trouble, but that hasn't happened so far. "Randy, you get caught stealing a bottle of water? Don't you have money to pay for it?" asks Mr. Phets.

Randy answers, "Yea."

"Then explain to us why you needed to steal it in the first place, Randy," says Mrs. Phets.

The teen shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know."

Mr. Phets stands then gets into Randy's face, "I don't know is not an answer, Randell."

"Mr. Phets, sit back down," orders Sgt. T'Soni when she steps between father and son.

Doing as he's told, Mr. Phets sits back down. He shakes his head at his son. "What is going to happen now, Sergeant T'Soni?"

"Shoplifting is a crime and we do prosecute those who commit it. Anything that has been said up to this point can't be used in court. The security officer brought them in. He's my former partner and retired from the department. He did bring me the security video and his statement. He also witnessed them stealing the water. Because he knows Eric, Ben brought them to the station instead of involving the uniforms. Now, that you're here, I'm going to formally read them their rights."

Kaja's heart breaks as she reads Randy and Eric their rights under the law to remain silent and they have right to have an attorney present when being questioned. Eric sits in silence, but the shock on his face tells Kaja, he wasn't expecting on her reading him his rights. Kaja can't tell what he is thinking, but hopes he understands why she must do what she is doing. She has to set the right example for Eric and for her squad. No cutting corners even when it involves family.

"Eric, come with me," says Kaja as she heads to the door. She needs to separate Randy and Eric. She tells Officer Gessel to start the paperwork for Randy Phets, while she finds Gessel's partner to deal with her son's. "Eric, I need to make a few calls. Don't say anything to anyone. Understand?"

Eric nods, "Yes, momma, I understand. Does that include you too?"

A faint grin appears on her face. She isn't sure why, but his question makes her grin. She ruffles his hair and places her hand on his right shoulder. "No, it does not." Kaja turns her attention to Officer Zahn. She gives him the data pad. "Officer Zahn, share this with your partner. Start Eric's paperwork. I've already read him his rights. You can finish the rest and when you're done. Bring him to my office.."

"Of course, Sergeant. Come with me, Eric." Officer Zahn leads Eric away from Kaja and towards the fingerprinting terminal. Eric looks back at his momma and she can see he's nervous, scared, and angry.

Kaja mumbles, "Fuck," under her breath as she hustles upstairs to her office. She stops to tell the ADA there is a shoplifting case involving two minors downstairs with one of them being her son before entering her office. Slumping at her desk, Kaja wipes her face with her hand before calling the attorney she put on retainer in case the boys ever got into trouble. Her next call is to her mother, Liara. "Hi, mom." Kaja starts rubbing her forehead.

Liara knows Kaja only calls from work if something is wrong, so she knows something has happened. She gets a feeling from Kaja rubbing her forehead, it involves Eric. "What kind of trouble did Eric get himself into this time, Kaja?"

Kaja answers, "Shoplifting. He got caught by Ben of all people. And on vid. Ben brought him and the evidence needed to charge and convict him. He was with Randy and it was Randy's idea to steal water from a street vender. They probably did it as a prank, but I can't let him walk unpunished for it, mom. He got caught."

"Well, I can't say that I blame you, Kaja. Do you need anything from me?" asks Liara.

"No, mom, I've already taken care of things for him. I just called to let you know what is going on and I have no idea when we'll be home." Kaja wonders what her father would do in this situation. She's tempted to ask her mother, but decides against it. She knows she needs to follow her own path, not her father's. All she can do is follow her own moral compass.

Liara asks, "Do you want me to tell Derek?" She can't believe Eric got caught shoplifting. Kaja always makes sure the twins have what they need and more.

Kaja thinks about that for a moment. Does she or does she not want her mother telling Derek about Eric being arrested? "No, I think Eric can tell him when he gets home. I gotta go, mom. I love you." She terminates the call when she hears her mom reply with an "I love you too."

Mrs. Phets knocks on Kaja's office door. "Excuse me, Sergeant T'Soni. Mind if we talk privately?"

"No, not all, Mrs. Phets. Please, have a seat." The asari points a chair.

"Thank you." The human sits then smiles at the Sergeant before continuing, "I wanted to say thank you for how you handled Randy and Eric's incident. I had always hoped Randy would get into less trouble once he became friends with your sons, but it looks like that isn't going to happen."

Kaja sees another parent unsure what to do about their child's behavior. It's nice to know other parents are going through what she is going through when it comes to Eric. Knowing Randy's parents are dealing with the same thing she is, doesn't give Kaja much comfort. "Eric has gotten into more trouble since he became friends with Randy. I don't blame Randy for Eric's behavior, Mrs. Phets. I blame Eric. Maybe this will cause both boys to see what their doing is wrong and change it. If not, I'm afraid there might be more days like today in their future." She hates being blunt with Mrs. Phets, but sugar-coating it won't help the situation.

Mrs. Phets stands then says before she leaves Kaja's office, "Thank you again. I hope you're right and they both see the error in their activities. I almost doubt it. I'm at a loss on what to do with him. I should get back. My husband is talking with ADA. We saw what you had on the screen. Randy knows he's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar."

A smile appears on Kaja's face. Humans and their cute phrases. "That they did, Mrs. Phets. You're welcome, but I'm just doing my duty. I'm not going to give my sons or their friend any special treatment. I like to lead by example. By giving them special treatment, I would be setting a bad example for those who serve under me."

Mrs. Phets smiles and nods to Kaja's comment. Officer Zahn appears at the door with Eric and his attorney standing beside him. "Mrs. Phets, you and your husband can take your son home now. I do believe they have a court date set for him already.."

"Thank you officer," replies Mrs. Phets when she leaves to join her family so they can take their son home.

Officer Zahn leaves Eric and his attorney, Paige Davenport, in Kaja's office. Eric sits in chair, but remains quiet. He knows he is in major trouble. He has a lawyer with him at the police station where his momma works. Kaja glances over to her son, she still sees he is scared and nervous, but the anger seems to have waned. She stands to shake Paige's hand, "Give me an update, Paige. What happens to him next?"

Ms. Davenport smiles as she shakes Kaja's hand then sits in a chair. "Well, Sargent, as you know, Eric is being charged with one count of misdemeanor shoplifting. Max sentence is two years probation and/or one hundred hours of work detail. Since this is Eric's first offense, they judge might go light on him. Or not considering his parent is a law enforcement officer. He has his court date on Wednesday at 0930." She transfers all the court information to a data pad then hands it to the asari. "I've advised Eric to plead guilty. I saw the vid. Not only do you see Eric and Randy taking the water, you see your old partner standing and watching them take the water then catching them a few seconds later. There is no fighting this and I've explained that to Eric."

Kaja makes a note on her omni-tool of Eric's court date and time, so she can take the time off to take Eric to court. "Who's the judge?" asks Kaja.

"Judge Lomas. He's stern but fair. I'll do my best to make sure Eric gets a fair sentence. Lomas has been known to give the max to first time offenders at times. Sergeant, meet me at the courthouse at 0845 on Wednesday and I'll go through everything again before his hearing. I'll see you both then. Eric, remember what I told you, you can not afford to get into any more trouble of any kind. I'll see you both Wednesday morning," answers Paige.

Kaja gets up from her desk and walks Paige from her office. She says once they are alone. "I can't thank you enough, Paige."

The human defense attorney grins at the asari Sergeant. She puts her hand on Kaja's upper left arm. "Kaja, because Eric is a son of a police officer, Lomas will give him the max. I didn't want to say this in front of him, but Lomas can't stand kids of cops in his courtroom. Eric is lucky this is his first offense or Lomas would make him sit until he is eighteen. He's not fair, Kaja, but I don't want to scare Eric anymore than he is already."

"I deal with the juvenile court every and the rumor about Lomas being tough on police officer's kids is true. He doesn't overstep his authority, but he rarely takes plea deals involving kids like Eric. It's what Eric needs I think. Or I hope. I don't even know what to say to him besides yelling at him. There's no point to yelling," comments Kaja.

Paige understands Kaja's frustrations when it comes to Eric. She sees it every day with other parents who need her to represent their son or daughter in court. "I know and I see parents do it every day too. If you would like to blow off some steam tonight, a friends and I are going to _The Roost_ after work. You should stop by and have a drink or two with us."

Kaja is tempted to take Paige up on her offer. If there is a night to go out and blow off the stress Eric is causing, tonight is the night. "I might take you up on that, Paige. If not, I'll see you Wednesday morning. You thought I was crazy when I gave you the retainer last year. I had a feeling your services would be needed."

"I am sorry I am needed too, Kaja. I mean that. I hope to see you later. If not, have a good weekend. Take some time for yourself," says Ms. Davenport as she leaves to attend to another client.

Kaja rubs her neck. _Take time for myself. I need to. Dammit, Eric, why are you so difficult at times? I hope I'm doing the right thing because I can't let you go unpunished. Goddess, let him understand and not hate me for this._ Kaja returns to her office and sits in the chair Paige was sitting in before. She looks at her son, wondering what to say to him that doesn't come out sounding angry.

Eric looks at Kaja then looks at the floor to ashamed to look at her. He knows he messed up by letting Randy talk him into stealing the water when Randy could have paid for it. His right hand fiddles with his shirt's hem. He looks at his momma again. He sees she's angry, but she hasn't said anything yet. So, he decides to speak first by saying, "I'm sorry, momma."

"Why are you sorry, Eric?" replies Kaja. Her tone is stern, but calm. As much as she wants to yell at him. She knows it will only make matters worse. The more she keeps her emotions under control, the easier it is for her to get him to listen to what she is trying to tell him.

Her question throws him. Eric thinks she would know why he is sorry. "For getting into trouble with Randy."

Kaja sighs then takes a few breathes to calm down. That is not the answer she wants from him. "Are you sorry you got caught, Eric? Or are you sorry you took the water in the first place? There is a difference between them."

Eric slumps his shoulders then hangs his head. "For letting Randy talk me into doing something I knew was wrong. I'm sorry, momma. I don't want to go to jail." His eyes start to water and he quickly wipes the moisture away with his shirt sleeve. Eric knows he is still under arrest because Kaja hasn't signed his release papers. He also knows, she can let him sit until Wednesday and that is what he is afraid of the most. That his momma will make him sit in jail instead of letting him go home with her. He watched Randy's parents sign the form and take him home.

Kaja is conflicted on which hat she needs to wear with Eric. Momma or cop? How harsh should his punishment be? She needs more than a few minutes to think about everything. She doesn't want to go off on him and regret it later. She needs to punish him, but also wants to make sure Eric understands she still loves him. This is a pivotal point in Eric's life. He either turns it around and stays out of trouble or he continues down the path he is on and going to jail is part of that path.

"I don't want you going to jail either, but don't think I'll let you walk because I can pull strings and make it happen. I'll never do that, Eric. Never. I will make sure you have an attorney and no one steps on your rights, but I can't let you break society's laws and let you get away with it. I love you, Eric. I can't let you walk on this. Even thought it's only a five credit bottle of water. I hope you understand why it has to be this way." Kaja reaches over to pull Eric into an embrace.

Eric hugs his momma tight. "Can I go home now? Please?"

Kaja looks into her son's brown eyes. "How would you prefer to go home? I'm going to give you a few choices. You can wait for me to get done going over and filing reports Or I can call your grandmother and she can sign you out. Or I can have Officer Zahn take you to your grandmother's. The choice is yours."

Eric doesn't like any of those choices. He doubts very much is momma will hurry and get her paperwork done quickly. He doesn't want his grandmother and brother coming to the police station to pick him up nor does he want to go home in a police cruiser. "Can't you sign the paper and let me walk home or take the bus?

Kaja chuckles at Eric's question. "I don't think so, Eric. You have to leave with an adult. That's either me or your grandmother. Or I can get an officer to take you home. Those are your choices. You're grounded until I say otherwise and I am going to give it some serious thought about the path you are heading down. You have no idea how disappointed and angry I am with you, Eric. However, I do want you to think about your future and any goals you have. I'll do what ever is needed to help you reach those goals. I won't help you become a criminal, Eric. That is where I draw the line."

"Will you give my allowance before school on Friday instead of when you get home?" asks Eric.

"Is that why Randy talked you into stealing the water because you spent all your credits on the headphones?" asks Kaja.

Nodding, Eric replies, "Mostly. Randy thought it would be fun to steal from the guy. He never seems to pay enough attention when he is dealing with someone else. I went along with it even though I knew it was wrong."

Kaja shakes her head. "That is bothers me the most, Eric. You knew it was wrong and yet you did it anyway. If Randy decided it would be fun to jump from the Steele Street Bridge would you jump with him?"

"No. People die jumping from that bridge," responds Eric quickly. His brain is slowly processing the point being made to him.

"I didn't think you would, so please tell me why Randy was able to get you to steal from the vendor. Was this some type of prank?" asks Kaja.

Eric shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know. He said it would be easy to get away with it. There is just the one guy working and when he has a few customers is when you take it. He did end up seeing us and so did Ben." He looks at Kaja then blinks a few times. "I messed up. Is that what you want me to say, momma?" The anger Eric was showing before is back in his tone.

Kaja stands then hovers over Eric. "You want to know what I want from you, Eric. I want you to think about what you are going to do with your life once you are an adult. I get the sense you are more sorry you got caught than you are for stealing in the first place. That is bothersome, Eric. It tells me you don't care and that you are willing to break the rules and laws. You do it when you skip school and now you're doing it by stealing. Is this the path you really want to be on, Eric?"

Kaja leaves her office to find either Officer Zahn or Gessel. She locates Officer Gessel and has him take Eric to a holding cell alone, but across from another cell with adults near by to harass him. She also instructs him to stay near by in case things get out of hand with the adults or to keep it half way civil. Her hope is to show Eric what it's like in jail and maybe he will finally decide this isn't what he wants for his future. Kaja isn't sure what else she can do to get him to see the direction he is heading.

She noticed how late in the afternoon it's getting when she returns to her office with Gessel, "Eric, I want you to go with Officer Gessel. I have some paperwork I need to finish up, then we'll go home. It won't take longer than an hour."

"Where is he taking me?" asks Eric as he stand to follow the uniformed officer.

Officer Gessel says, "To a holding cell. Why should you be treated any differently than any other criminal?"

Kaja cringes at Gessel's comment, but doesn't say anything to him about it. He is speaking the truth and it's just hard for her to hear. Eric snaps his head to give his momma the death glare as he leaves her office. She knows he now hates her, it's radiating from him, but it's for his own good. Kaja stands tall with her arms folded across her chest and has a calm look on her face. Inside, she's dying a slow death and wants to curl up on the floor and cry. She can't afford to do that nor show that type of emotion. She will not allow Eric's behavior get the better of her.

Eric starts wondering as he follows Officer Gessel why his momma is putting him in a holding cell? _What does this teach me? I already said I didn't want to go to jail and yet she sends me to jail anyway? Think about my future? What future? I hate school and only go because I have to. _Gessel opens the cell door so Eric can get inside. The youth looks around the cell and turns to the officer when he hears the door's lock engage.

Across the walkway is another holding cell with several adults mingling around. Most are human, but there is one turian and one batarian as well. The batarian moves from the bench closer to the other cell containing Eric. "Well, look what he have here. Fresh meat. Young and tender too. Just the way I like them." The batarian smiles showing his menacing looking teeth.

Eric ignores the batarian. He doesn't look at them nor say anything. This is not what Eric wants for his future, but he doesn't need his momma pushing that point at him. He messed up, nothing he can say to change it. He will do as instructed by his attorney and plead guilty to the one misdemeanor charge of shoplifting. He does glance over at the adults harassing him when one says they want to take him home to meet his mother because he's such a cute lad.

Several others make much nastier comments to Eric. A few comments make Eric's skin crawl and it makes him wonder if they'd really do what they're saying or are they saying it to get a rise from him. The batarian starts in again saying his goal is to make the human boy cry. Eric does the best he can to ignore the adults, so he lies on his back on the bench and stares at the ceiling while thinking about his future until his momma comes and gets him. He has no idea what he wants to do. All he knows is he wants to finish school and move out of the house.

Not knowing what he wants to do as far as a career is Eric's biggest hurdle. There are times he wants to design video games, but doesn't want to deal with going to school. Math is his least favorite subject. After talking with his aunt Liv about the classes she took for her degree, he realized there is too much math involved. At times, Eric wonders if he should join the Alliance military. He doesn't think his momma would approve. As he lies on his back looking at the ceiling, Eric thinks maybe this is the time to bring that topic up. Him joining the Alliance after he turns eighteen and graduates high school.

Eric glances over to the other cell again. _No way do I want to be like them. I know I messed up. I told you, Randy, it was a bad idea, but you disagreed. Last time I listen to you. I don't want to be here again._ He thinks about the pros and cons to serving in the Alliance military. He sees more pros than cons, but he wants to research more and talk to both his momma and grandmother about it. He senses neither would want him serving in the military.

Liara nor Kaja have ever said as much, but it's a feeling he gets. Especially from Kaja. Her military experience was less than ideal and he thinks she doesn't want him going through the same thing. He also wonders if he's wrong and both would give their blessing. He is slowly understanding how the choices he makes today affect what happens to him in the future. He hasn't thought much about his future, but sitting in a jail cell has forced him to think about it that much more.

Kaja checks on her detectives before going back into her office to look over all the daily reports and file a few of her own. It's the one thing every commanding officer hates, paperwork. The higher up command you go, the more you have. There are days she misses being on the streets. Then there are days she is glad she is behind a desk. Today is one of those ultra rare days she wishes she wasn't a cop and could be like most parents and put their head in the sand when their kids runs afoul of the law.

The asari sits at her desk then starts looking for the data pad with the latest report on the case she was observing before being having to deal with Eric's legal issue. She finds the data pad she is looking for and a package about the same size as a data pad. Grabbing the package, Kaja leaves her office to ask, "Can anyone tell me where this package came from?"

The squad's green horn detective says,"A courier brought it by while you where downstairs, Sergeant. You were busy, so he put it in your office."

Kaja nod to the detective, asking, "Did the courier say who sent it?"

"No, ma'am," answers the green horn.

"Thank you, Detective," replies Kaja. She heads back into her office. Sitting at her desk, Kaja looks the package over. No name or return address on it. Just her name: Sergeant K. T'Soni is written on the package. The package's weight feels the same as a data pad and the shape of it looks like a data pad.

Kaja cautiously opens the package. It is a data pad with a short message on it:

_Kaja-_

_Please come by 1027 Illyria Blvd. Apt. 105_

_I would love to see you._

_N._

Kaja rubs her neck after reading the message. She looks at address again. _Interesting, it's the building across the street from the apartment Cass and I rented for over a decade. N? Who is N?_ Kaja isn't sure who N is. She doesn't know anyone who lives in that building. Unless someone moved there and this is their way of telling her. Today is not a good day for cryptic messages, but Kaja does feel she needs some sort of distraction. This message is a distraction.

Paige has already invited her out. As tempting as that is, she knows Paige wants more than a working relationship. To Kaja, Paige is her family's attorney and wants to keep it that way. As much as Kaja hates having Paige on retainer, she's thankful she did. Eric has proved her gut feeling was right, he would do something which would require her to get him an attorney.

Kaja types in the address in the search engine to see who lives at the address. She waits before hitting the enter button. Should she or shouldn't she check on the address before hand. A slight chuckle escapes Kaja's lips when she thinks what could possibly go wrong if she doesn't know first. Hitting the enter button, Kaja's eyes bulge when she sees the name, Neena Vakarian.

**A/N:**This is a warning now. This story is going to have many many rough things going on. However, it also has some sweet moments too. Stick around for this ride. This story is all about family and at times things within the family get rough.

See everyone next week. And before everyone asks. The answer is Yes. That's all I'm saying. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Neena Vakarian is someone who Kaja hasn't heard from in weeks. They met last year through Liv and Tracy when Kaja and the twins were on vacation. She had dropped the twins off at the vacation home, so they could spend some time with their human grandparents. She has made it a policy to let her in-laws spend time with their grandsons without being present, so she goes to either the Citadel to visit Liv or spends time with Gaia on Earth or she does both. Neena's a video game designer, so Kaja thinks the turian got a job with Elysis Games. Which she knows Neena was trying to do when they met last year.

Seeing the message from Neena puts a smile on the asari's face. Since they live light-years apart, they've only seen each other twice while Kaja was on the Citadel, but they have kept in contact with each other since. _Maybe this is why Neena hasn't contacted me in a few weeks? Makes sense if she wanted to surprise me and from her message. I think that's what she was wanting to do. Too bad for you, Neena, I know it's you before I knock on the door._ Kaja puts the data pad in her pocket then decides to call it a day. It's after 1800 and she's been at work since before 0800. A few reports aren't done, but they can and will wait until Monday.

If she needs to, she'll log the afternoon as personal time if her CO complains about a few reports not getting done. Kaja grabs her jacket hanging from the coat rack in the corner closest to the door then goes downstairs to get Eric from the holding cell he's been sitting in for the past thirty plus minutes. She shakes her head at the things the adults are saying to her son. They did what she thought they would do, be vulgar. However, she hopes by making him sit in a cell even for a short time, makes him realize this isn't the path he wants to walk down.

"All right you guys, stow it. Leave the kid alone," says Kaja as she opens the holding cell for Eric. "Come on, Eric, let's go home." She pats him on the shoulder when he leaves the cell.

"Ah, isn't that sweet, the asari is taking the human boy home, " says a human criminal with snark written all over every word. His comment caused the other inmates in the cell to laugh and snicker.

Kaja whispers to Eric to wait while she walks over to the holding cell and gets in the human's face. "I said to stow it. It would take me a whole five minutes if that long to add to your arrest report how uncooperative you're being. The judge and ADA will take that in to consideration during your arraignment. So, are you going to shut up now, or do I go and amend the report?"

The human puts his hands up to show defeat then walks way from Kaja to sit on the bench. "That's what I thought," says Kaja before she turns her attention back to her son. "Let's go home." She puts her arm around his back and rest her left hand on his left shoulder as they leave the police station. The taller the twins get, the harder it is for Kaja to put her left arm around their shoulder.

Eric waits until they're in the car before he says anything. "Momma, I don't want to be like them."

"I know you don't, Eric. But that's where you're headed if you don't stop doing the things you've been doing. I want you to look at this while we head home." Kaja transfers over a file to his omnit-tool for him to read. She downloaded it to her omni-tool when Eric started getting into trouble at school. She had hoped she would never have to give it to him, but again, her gut instinct was right. She does need to give Eric Jimmy Nichols' juvenile record, so he will see the things he is doing now, Jimmy was also doing at his age.

Kaja is trying anything she can think to get Eric to turn his behavior around. Maybe this shoplifting charge will do it. All she can do is hope something she does or says to him will finally sink in and Eric starts to turn things around. She starts the car and heads home while Eric reads over Jimmy Nichols' file.

The youth doesn't like what he is reading. Knowing this is the record of the man who killed his mother, makes Eric sick to his stomach. He is reading things he has been doing for a while now. Skipping school, getting into fights. First arrest was for petty theft. He turns off his omni-tool after reading the first arrest offense then stares out the car window. Eric wonders if his momma doctored the file to make it seem like he is following the same path as his mother's murderer or if the record is real and that is what Nichols did when he was still a minor. He knows what type of person Jimmy turned into as an adult.

It doesn't go unnoticed by Kaja that Eric has turned off his omni-tool, but hasn't said anything. _Good, maybe he is finally thinking about things. Goddess, let this be the lesson he needs to turn it around. If not, I don't know what to do next._ She's content if he is actually thinking about things and not brooding. Kaja and Eric don't speak another word until she parks the skycar in the driveway. She turns her head to look at Eric. She reaches over with her right arm to put it on his shoulder. "Eric, if you think I enjoyed what you forced me to do today, I didn't. I love you. I don't ever want to have to arrest you or anyone else I care about."

Eric exits the car then heads into the house. Kaja isn't sure what to think about his silence. Is it from him thinking about things or is he brooding? It's hard for her to tell with Eric what he is thinking or if he is thinking about anything at all. The asari goes into the house, heads to her bedroom to shower and change clothes. Her plan is to let Eric think more about what he did with Randy today before having another talk with him. Plus it gives her time to distance herself from it and to think about his punishment with a clearer head. Dealing with a situation with a clouded head usually means bad things happen. Things with Eric are on the cliff's edge and Kaja needs to tread carefully to pull him back in. If she doesn't, she's afraid he'll fall off then she's going to lose him.

While Kaja is in the shower, Derek comes home and his grandmother is with him. Liara sits in a living room chair, waiting for Kaja to get done with her shower. Derek heads to the kitchen so he can start making their late dinner. He doesn't know what is going on with his brother, but he knows something is amiss. Eric didn't come home after school and comes home with momma. The older twin thinks Eric got into trouble with Randy again. What type of trouble Eric got himself into, Derek isn't sure yet. There are several things Eric and Randy are capable of doing when it comes to getting into trouble.

Eric walks through the living room, headed towards the kitchen. He sees his grandmother sitting in a chair. She doesn't say anything to him, but he can tell from the look on her face. She knows. _Shit, she knows. Grandma always knows. I'm sure momma couldn't wait to tell her too. _Eric attempts to put a smile on his face when he says, "Hi, grandma."

"Hi, Eric. How was your day?" asks Liara.

"It could have been better, grandma," responds Eric.

Liara nods to her wayward grandson. "Want to talk about it?"

Shaking his head, no, Eric walks into the kitchen to get something to drink. "What are you making tonight?" ask Eric as he pours himself a glass of iced tea. He downs the entire glass then refills it.

"I don't know yet. Is there anything particular you want?" ask Derek. He glances over his shoulder to look at his brother.

"Cook something momma likes. Like you did the other day," responds Eric as he drinks his tea.

Derek rolls his eyes. "That didn't keep me from getting grounded and what ever you did, I doubt a gourmet steak dinner with everything momma loves would help you. I don't know what you did, Eric. But I know you've done something bad."

Eric sits at the kitchen table, scratches his head, then asks, "What makes you say that, Derek?"

"Really, Eric, you just asked me that? The aura in the house is radiating tension. I wonder why? Momma calls grandma and grandma has been upset since, but hasn't said anything to me about it. So, what did you and Randy do today beside play football like we do every Friday. I'm now wishing I was with you, maybe you'd stayed out of trouble." Derek goes back to look at the terminal with the recipes. He's getting annoyed with Eric which is causing him to rethink about what to make for dinner.

"I messed up, Derek. That's what I did and I'm going to pay for it for a long time too." Eric grabs his glass then leaves the kitchen to head back to his bedroom. He isn't in the mood to talk about it even with his brother. His mind is racing a million miles a second and his thoughts are in several different directions. Many of his thoughts are conflicting with each other. He hates his momma for arresting him even though he knows it's her job to arrest criminals.

Eric isn't sure who he is more angry with. Himself for letting Randy talk him into taking the water or Randy for coming up with the idea or his momma for doing her job. He hates that his momma made him wait for her in a jail cell instead of letting him sit in her office. The youth is sure she did it as a lesson, but he feels it's a lesson she didn't need to teach. He already said to her, he didn't want to go to jail. He sits on the bed, thinking about what the adults in the other cell said to him.

Shivering as he thinks about what the batarian said to him about being fresh meat, Eric lies back and stares at the ceiling. _I have an idea what the fresh meat comment means and that s the last thing I want. To be passed around like a toy to be played with. _He kicks off his shoes then lies flat on the bed with his hands behind his head thinking more about his future. _How am I suppose to know what I want to do in the future? Why do adults always say we need to think about what we are going to do as adults? I don't have any idea what I want to do. I'd love to get paid to play video games, but I'm not that good. I hate math and computers are nothing but math. Nothing else interests me. Derek seems to know what he wants and Karrera is away attending college and I've got nothing._

There is a knock at the door, Eric turns his attention to door when he says, "Come in."

Kaja enters wearing a full-length dark purple dress with red and blue accents along the hips and chest. She grins the best she can considering how upset she is with him "Eric, I'm going out with some friends tonight. We will have another discussion about this tomorrow. I need to clear my head and I want your punishment to be fair, Eric. I'm disappointed and angry with you, but that doesn't mean I don't still love you. You've put me in a bad spot, Eric. I hope you realize that."

Eric looks at Kaja in wonderment. He'll never understand how she remains so calm when she says she is angry. He knows she's angry with him. She always says so, but she rarely shows it. She always radiates disappointment more than anger. It's the same thing with his grandmother too. He wonders if it's an asari trait or a family trait. Eric looks away from his momma. He's too ashamed to look at her. _Why can't she just yell and scream at me? How does she always remain so calm when she says so she's angry? She never looks it or sounds like it. _Eric decides to ask her, "Why don't you ever yell at me? You always say you're angry, but you never sound or act like it."

Kaja furrows her brow. She closes the gap between them in two steps then gets into Eric's face and stares at him with her arms clasped behind her back. Kaja still doesn't yell, but her tone is more serious and dangerous sounding. "Is this what you want from me, Eric James Mitchell? You want me in your face and up your ass twenty-four hours a day? Is it? I don't yell because I don't see a point to yelling. Parents who yell, can't calmly talk to their children and be rational with them." She pokes him in the chest with her fore and middle fingers. "I can treat you as if you are in boot camp, Eric. I have gone through a military boot camp. Is that is what you want? You'll address me as ma'am always. Everything will be yes ma'am, no ma'am. I'll do that, ma'am. You'll stop questioning me and you'll say please and thank you more often. Is this more of what you want?" She puts her nose against his and glares into his brown eyes.

Eric would back away if he could, but he's on the bed with no place to go. "No, momma, I don't want that. I'm sorry." He puts his hands up in defeat. She's made her point and he realizes it. She can make his life rougher than she does already.

"No, what?" replies Kaja as she leans forward causing him to use his arms to keep him from lying on the bed.

"No, ma'am," says Eric. For the first time in his life, he actually feels his momma's anger and he doesn't like it. It does give him a new perspective. He now understands how much self-control his momma has over her emotions. Seeing her anger is something he doesn't want to see again.

Kaja steps back, "That's better. Think about everything you've done this afternoon and my reaction to it and we'll talk more tomorrow. I love you." She offers her hand to Eric, which he accepts and pulls him in close for a hug.

He hugs his momma back. "Yes, ma'am. I will."

Kaja grins at Eric while she pats him on the shoulder then leaves Eric alone in his room. She hopes for his sake, he really does think about what he did today and realizes that isn't what he wants for his future. She walks over to Liara and gives her mother a hug. "Thanks for coming over. Do me a huge favor, please. I need to get away for the night and blow off some steam. Paige invited me to join her and her friends then I got an interesting message to meet someone at their apartment. The boys are old enough to be left alone, but I would appreciate it if you would stay and watch them as part of their punishment."

Liara rubs Kaja's upper arms. "I'd be happy to, Kaja. You look nice, by the way. Who sent you the message?"

A tiny smirk appears on Kaja's face, "Neena Vakarian."

Liara lifts her right eyebrow. Curious, she thinks, but seeing even a hint of a smirk, brightens Liara's day. "Did Neena move here?"

"I got sent a message to go to an apartment on Illyria Blvd. When I looked the address up, Neena's name appeared, so I'm assuming she has moved here, mom. It will be nice to see her again. I have not heard from her in a few weeks," says Kaja. The smirk grows then disappears when Kaja walks away to find Derek.

Kaja finds him in the kitchen making a simple meat and tomato sauce to go with the frozen cheese ravioli he forgot he bought a few weeks ago. Derek puts a lid on the pot, turns the temperature down, and sets a thirty minute timer. "Hi, momma. How was your day?" asks Derek when he turns from the stove to see his momma entering the kitchen.

Smiling at her son, Kaja says, "Hi Derek. I've had better days. What are you making?"

"Sauce for the cheese ravioli I forgot we had." Derek doubts he's going to get any clue to what Eric did today. She's dressed up and ready for a night out, so he thinks she's not staying for dinner. "You look nice, momma. Are you going out tonight?"

"Yes, I am. I'm not staying for dinner. Your grandmother is staying with you and Eric. Only because your both are grounded and I don't want either of you in the house alone or leaving." Kaja hugs Derek. "Okay?"

"Okay. What did Eric do, momma?" Dereks asks the questions, but he doubts she'll answer it. He knows he it never hurts to ask or try something. It's within reason and wanting to know what his twin did today doesn't seem unreasonable to Derek.

Kaja wants Eric to tell him because she feels it's a good lesson for Eric. It forces him to tell others what he did. Besides, Eric's been far too quiet and it seems he hasn't said much to his brother about it yet. "I want Eric to tell you."

"Why?" asks Derek. He knows he might have pushed things with his momma, but he doesn't like being kept in the dark about what is going on. Eric didn't tell him much and he wants to know more.

Kaja is going to give her son the answer she hated receiving as a kid. "Because I said so, that's why. Derek, know this, Eric is in a lot of trouble and when he is ready to tell you about it, he will. What is going on is between me and Eric and it doesn't involve you."

"Well, grandma knows," says Derek as he points to the living room.

Kaja smacks her hand on the counter, "Enough, Derek! This has nothing to do with you and I am NOT discussing it with you. Do I make myself clear?" Kaja steps closer to give Derek the same glare she gave Eric a few minutes ago.

Derek sees the anger in his momma face and he doesn't like what he sees. What ever Eric did, it's serious. "Yes, ma'am. I won't ask again."

The look on Kaja's face softens, she places her hand on Derek's shoulder. "I'm not mad at you, Derek, but you are pushing it. Yes, your grandmother does know. Only because I need her to know, so she can help me by watching you and Eric tonight. I'll see you in the morning." Kaja give Derek a hug then leaves the house without saying anything to her mother.

Liara follows Kaja out the front door, "Kaja, wait. When will you be back?"

The younger asari looks at her mother with the car door open. "Don't expect me home until late mom. I have a son, who is turning into a criminal and I need to get away and think about what I can do about that, mom."

"Okay, be careful. Maybe I can talk to him and get something out of him, but he isn't saying much," comments Liara.

"Thanks mom. Don't bother with Eric. Just make sure he stays home. I know he likes to sneak out some times when he grounded. If he does, call it in and let him sit. I'm sorry, mom, but I'm not dealing with anymore of his bullshit tonight. I'll see you when I get home." Kaja gets into her car and drives away, heading toward Neena's apartment. Neena is a welcome surprise and the turian's timing couldn't have been more perfect. Kaja hopes Neena is hungry because she knows a nice restaurant with a good dextro-based menu to take her to.

Kaja is tempted to stop by the cemetery to talk to either Cass' grave or her father's, but doesn't want to take the time. It's already past 1900 and for all Kaja knows, Neena might have already left to explore the city by the time she gets there. She parks her car in a public lot, then walks across the street to Neena's apartment building. Before she enters the building, Kaja pushes the days events out of her mind and focuses on enjoying her evening.

Liara furrows her brow in frustration as Kaja drives away. She'll do as her daughter asks, but she gets a sense Eric won't leave his room much tonight, let alone leave the house. The elder asari enters the house to check on Eric then Derek. Eric is lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He looks deep in thought so, she leaves him alone. Eric says when Liara starts to leave, "You don't have anything to say to me, grandma? No big lecture?"

"Eric, I asked if you wanted to talk about it and you shook your head and walked away. I'm not sure what you were thinking this afternoon, but it's clear to me you weren't thinking at all. No, I'm not going to lecture you. That's between you and your momma. I don't know if you even care about anything anymore, Eric. All you have been doing since the school term started is getting into trouble more and more and now it's legal trouble. What's going on, Eric?" ask Liara. She keeps her tone soft and caring, but like Kaja, she's disappointed and angry with him.

Eric sits up then looks out the window and stares at the city's skyline. It's dark and many building are lit up with different color neon lights. The youth shrugs his shoulders at Liara, but he still doesn't look at her, "I don't know, grandma. I messed up. I don't know why I did it." He turns to look at his grandmother. He wants to ask about the file on Jimmy Nichols and if it's really his juvenile record or if his momma made the document to scare him. He doesn't believe the man who murdered his mother did the same things he is doing. Jimmy was pure evil and Eric doesn't see himself that way.

Liara steps closer and rubs on Eric's back. "You did mess up. I don't think I have to tell you how disappointed I am. I think you already know that. Eric, you need to figure out what is wrong and fix it. You don't seem happy and I wish you were."

"I'm tired of everyone telling me I need to figure things out! You want to know what would make me happy, grandma? My mother coming back! That would make me happy!" yells Eric as he leaves his bedroom, leaving his grandmother with a dumbfounded look on her face caused by his outburst then heads to the basement to punch on the punching bag.

Liara shakes the shock of Eric's comment from her mind then goes after him. She hopes he didn't leave the house because she rather not call the station to get a warrant to have him picked up. Kaja made it perfectly clear, she's not dealing with him tonight and is spending the evening with her friend, Neena. Relief washes over Liara when she sees the basement door open and the sound of fists hitting a punching bag. A grin appears when she peaks in on Eric, watching him punch on the bag. It reminds Liara of Leia who passed the activity to Kaja who in turn has passed it to Eric.

Better for Eric or Derek to work out their frustrations on a punching bag than getting into a fight with someone. Derek seems to channel his frustrations in his art than through physical activities like Eric and Kaja both do. While watching Eric, Liara sees a little James Vega in Eric. Eric does not have the thick muscles like Vega, but the way he punches the bag reminds her of the tattooed marine. She knows Vega had a troubled childhood with a bad parent and Vega joined the Alliance to have a better life.

Eric's life is troubled, but it's not from having a bad parent. It's from losing a parent. Liara lives with that guilt as much as her daughter does. She'll always regret not giving Kaja the info about Jimmy's alias earlier. She wanted to make sure the info was accurate and because of that delay, Jimmy was able to kidnap and murder her daughter-in-law. Liara, like Kaja, is unsure what to do or say to get Eric to turn his life around before it's too late. Maybe getting caught for shoplifting is it, Liara isn't so sure. The asari watches Eric throw a few more punches before heading back upstairs to work until Derek is done making dinner.

Kaja stands next to apartment 105, she hears someone inside moving things around. Kaja's grins widens to a smile then she knocks on the door. Her stomach is knotting up from her sudden nervousness. She's unsure why she is suddenly so nervous. She's known Neena for over a year, but this is only the third time they've been together and first time without Liv and Tracy with them. The asari leans against the door jamb with a big grin on her face and her arms folded across her chest waiting for Neena to open it. Or she hopes it's Neena.

The turian female inside the apartment stops moving a living room chair when she hears someone at the door. She hopes it's Kaja. A friendly neighbor welcoming her to the building is nice too. She's already had the human couple across the hall welcome her to the building. Neena Vakarian wasn't sure how she would be treated in a human colony even one as diverse as Elysium, but to her surprise, she's been treated like she's used to on the Citadel.

Neena opens the door to see a grinning asari. "Hello, Kaja. I am so happy to see you. Please, come in." She stands to the side to allow Kaja to enter. "You must forgive the mess, I'm not done unpacking."

"When did you move in, Neena?" asks Kaja as she enters the apartment. She looks around, notices the layout is for a one-bedroom. It looks to Kaja like there are more boxes than space in the room, but she's sure Neena will find a place for everything. Once inside, Kaja gives Neena a warm hug. "It's nice to see you again, Neena. I do hope things have been well with you."

The turian with blue marking down her nose and acrossher lower jaw hugs Kaja back, "I got everything moved in about this time yesterday, but I didn't unpack or arrange anything until today and as you can see, I'm not remotely close to being done." Neena points to the boxes stacked against a wall. "I'm glad you came, Kaja. I wasn't sure if you would or not. Liv wasn't too keen on the idea of surprising you. If you hadn't come over tonight, I was going to call tomorrow and let you know I moved to toen. I did get the job with Elysis Games. I start in two weeks and it might take me that long to get my apartment unpacked."

Neena moves the lone box sitting on a chair and places it on the floor behind the chair before she sits in it. She motions for Kaja to sit on the couch next to the chair. "Tell Liv she's wrong. Your timing couldn't have been better, Neena. Plus, you've brightened my day." Kaja pats Neena's arm after she sits on the couch. "So, you got your dream job. What's it like?" She teases her friend with her question. Neena's desire to work for Elysis Games was high and Kaja is happy for Neena because they hired her.

Neena laughs at Kaja's question, "I'll let you know when I start in two weeks. How are things with you, Kaja? I know we've not talked in a while." Neena's tone shows concern. She noticed from their hug how tense Kaja is. Which tells her something is wrong and she thinks it happened earlier today.

"I'm okay, just dealing with family stuff" Kaja debates if she wants to discuss what's wrong or not. She''ll probably feel better if she does talk, but doesn't want to burden Neena with her problems the first time they're alone together. She wants to put Eric's legal issues on the back burner for a few hours and enjoy the night with her friend.

"Are you sure?" asks Neena.

Kaja pats Neena's arm again. "Yea, I'm sure. I'd rather not worry about it right now and I'd like to enjoy an evening with you. Unless you asked me to help you unpack. Then, I don't know." Kaja gives Neena a cheeky grin to go with her soft chuckle.

"No, I didn't ask you over to help me unpack. I'll get it done before the weekend is over. Or I hope to." Neena is a little nervous. She admires Kaja a lot. Neena's well aware the asari are known for raising their daughters alone, but she's never heard of an asari raising human children alone. Neena has yet to meet Kaja's sons or her daughter, but she's sure she will soon enough. "Do you mind showing this turian around the city you so proudly protect?" She points to herself then to a window.

"Sure, I think I can manage that. Any thing in particular you want to see or do, Neena?" asks Kaja. She stands up then offers her hand to Neena.

Neena takes Kaja's hand as she gets up from her chair. She give the blue hand a tender squeeze. "I've not had anything to eat since an early lunch, soooooo, Kaja, know any good turian restaurants? Or am I going to starve?"

Kaja gives Neena a sideways look, "Nah, you're starving. I only know of good human restaurants." A cheeky grin appears on the asari's face.

The turian covers her mouth in fake shock, "I'm starving, oh no. What am I going to do now? I just moved here." She covers her face to mimic crying.

Kaja starts laughing at Neena. The more time she spends with the turian, the more she is enjoys their time together. She puts her arm around Neena to comfort her, going along with Neena's acting. "There, there, Neena, I won't let you starve. I'll import some food for you from Palaven." She strokes Neena's arm then takes a step back, "Nah, I'm kidding. I know a place I think you will like."

"What are we waiting for then, Kaja? Oh and by the way, you're paying, T'Soni." Neena grabs a few things before heading towards the door.

Kaja says as she follows the turian out the door, "Wait, I'm paying? Keep it cheap, Vakarian, I have two boys who can out eat me, you, Liv, and Tracy combined and a daughter in college. I'm a broke asari."

Neena winks at Kaja when she looks over her shoulder. "Well, not sure if I can have a broke friend. You'll mooch all the time. Then the next think I know I'm broke too," comments Neena in a playful tone. She bats her eyelashes for good measure, teasing Kaja.

Kaja loves Neena's playfulness. She did it both times when they met on the Citadel and she's still doing it. This is exactly what the asari needs tonight. A night away from the problems she is having with her sons, Eric in particular. There is something about the turian the makes Kaja feel at easy even though she was nervous before Neena opened the door. As they walk towards Kaja's skycar, she starts to realize there is something more between them besides friendship. Kaja worries if this is a good time to attempt to have something more with the turian. Since Cass' death, her focus as been to put her children and their happiness before her own.

With Kaja taking that approach, she for the most part as been content. However, her contentment has waned over the past several months with Eric getting into more and more trouble. She's starting to think she needs more to her life than just her kids. Kaja does have friends she goes out with from time to time. Most weekend nights, she stays home in case she's needed at a moments notice. She doesn't want to give people the impression she's a party animal with two teenage sons. It doesn't give a good impression nor set a very good example. For tonight, Kaja is going to enjoy herself with Neena and take the turian to a few places she thinks Neena will like.

**A/N:** Happy Memorial Day to my American readers and a good Monday to the rest of you. I do hope everyone is enjoy the ride. Not to sound like a broken record, but this story does have it's up and down and at times things don't look good. To me, that is what family is about. Things are not perfect and this isn't the "Cosby Show" :)

Thank you to every one who likes, takes the time to review, or just reads my stories. Thank you. You people rock. See you next week.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kaja and Neena are on the dance floor dancing to the newest dance beats. The club is packed and so is the dance floor. Kaja has relaxed enough to really enjoy her evening. When the song ends, Kaja pulls Neena close so she can say into her ear, "I need a drink. Do you want one?"

"Hell, yes. I'll find us a table," replies Neena. She points to a few empty tables in a corner away from the dance floor.

Kaja smirks and nods to the turian then heads to the bar to get their drinks while Neena finds a semi-quiet table. She stands at the bar while the bartender pours their drinks, Kaja's attorney friend, Paige approaches. "May I buy you a drink, Kaja?"

"No thanks, Paige," replies Kaja.

The bartender gives Kaja her two drinks. One is ice brandy and the other is turian whiskey. Paige notices the two different drinks. "You with someone?" asks Paige. She is confused to why Kaja has two different drinks. She is unaware that Kaja is seeing anyone. As far as Paige is concerned, Kaja is the finest catch in the city. If only she can get the asari's attention to move beyond their professional working relationship.

Kaja nods while replying, "Yes, a friend just moved here from the Citadel and asked me to show her around. I got a message from her before I left work. You should let me introduce you to her." She grabs the drinks then heads to the table Neena found.

"Sure, why not," says Paige as she follow the asari. The human attorney is a little confused and a little upset with Kaja because she asked her out and she shows up with someone else. She lets Kaja's rudeness slide because she knows Kaja had a bad day with having to arrest her son.

"Paige, this is my friend, Neena. She just moved here from the Citadel. Neena, this is Paige," says Kaja as she sets Neena's drink down then sits next to the turian. She motions for Paige to join them at the table.

Neena stands and offers her hand to the human, who accepts it. "It's nice to meet you, Paige."

Paige sits next to Kaja, "It's nice to meet you too, Neena." She moves closer to the asari as she talks to Neena. "How do you like Illyria so far?"

"I like what I've seen so far and I'm looking forward to seeing more. It's refreshing to breath real air again after living on the Citadel for the past two and half years." Neena mimics Paige by also moving closer to Kaja as they talk.

Kaja leans back in the chair to give Neena and Paige room to talk. She glances at Paige then to Neena, both seem to want to show the other their interest in Kaja. One moves closer, so does the other. One touches Kaja's arm, so does the other. Kaja is enjoying the attention, but has no interest in Paige. Neena's another story. She is attracted to the turian, but isn't sure if she wants to try to see if there is anything more between them. Not with the problems she is having with Eric.

"Excuse me for a moment. I see Ben and Belinda are here." Kaja stands pointing to the couple walking towards the bar. "I'll be right back. I want to talk to Ben for a moment." She takes a drink from her brandy before heading towards Ben.

Neena moves to the chair Kaja was sitting in. Paige gives the turian a semi-warm grin. She views Neena as the competition for Kaja's attention and from what Paige has noticed so far, she's losing. Paige hates losing. Whether it's a court case or a friendly card game, the human's competitiveness is high and losing isn't an option. Her competitiveness also makes her an excellent attorney. Yet at times, it has put strains on her relationships with not only her lovers but her friends.

Paige asks, "So, did you get transferred?"

"No, I took a new job here," answers Neena. The turian gets the sense the human is also interested in Kaja. "What do you do? Do you work with Kaja?"

"Not really, I'm a defense attorney. We first met when I handled of a case her squad was involved with last year," replies the human.

Neena smiles, she recognizes Paige now or the name. She's the lawyer Kaja put on retainer last year when Eric started getting into trouble at school. She remembers Kaja telling her about it. Knowing Paige is the attorney Kaja is using in case her kids run afoul of the law, Neena sees the human a little differently than before. "So, you're the attorney Kaja hired for her sons last year?"

Paige leans back in surprise by the question. It seems the turian knows about her. Yet, she knows nothing about the turian. The attorney is seeing the case unfold in front of her and she's losing. She hates to lose. She also realizes even though Neena just moved here, she's closer to Kaja than she is. "Yes, I am. How long have you known Kaja for, Neena?"

"Since last summer. I met Kaja through her sister, Liv and her girlfriend, Tracy. I met them at a tech convention on Earth a few months earlier. I hit it off with her sister right away and the same was true with Kaja. She's fun to be around," answers Neena with a huge smile on her face while her mandibles twitch.

_Damn, she's known Kaja longer too. Give it up, Paige. You'll never get more from Kaja than you already have. Walk away just walk away. _Paige grabs Kaja's drink and finishes it in one gulp. "Tell Kaja I owe her a drink. It was nice meeting you, Neena." She gets up from the table and makes a hasty retreat to the other side of the club where her co-workers are lingering.

Kaja with Ben and Belinda in tow watch Paige leave the table, leaving Neena with a surprised look on her face by Paige's sudden departure. "Where did Paige go?" asks Kaja when she arrives at the table. "She finished my drink too, didn't she?" Kaja picks up the empty glass and examines it. She sees Paige's lipstick on the rim then looks around the club to notice Paige and her friends leaving. Kaja furrows her brow wondering what happened the few minutes she was away to make Paige leave.

"She asked me how long we've known each other and I told her. Next thing I know, she finishes your drink then leaves. She did say she owes you a drink," answers the turian. She gives the asari a soft, warm, caring smile then looks at her human friends. "Going to introduce us, T'Soni?"

"Oh, yea, sorry. Neena this is Ben and his wife, Belinda. Ben is my former partner and my best friend." She looks at the human couple, "Ben, Belinda, this is Neena. I know I've told you both about each other."

Neena says, "Nice to finally meet you both."

"Likewise, Neena," says Ben as he sits next to the turian.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need another drink since Paige drank mine. Wait until I see her on Wednesday." Kaja grumbles some asari obscenities as she walks to the bar leaving the human couple alone with Neena.

Kaja leans against the bar, watching the interaction between Neena, Belinda, and Ben while she waits for the bartender to get her drink.. From her vantage point, they are getting along great. A little laughter and plenty of smiles. Which for Kaja means everything. She has enough friction at home with Eric, she doesn't need to add to it by having people not get along with Neena. The bartender gives Kaja her drink, but she continues to watch her friends.

There is something about Neena that is grabbing Kaja's attention. To anyone else in the club, Neena is another turian, but Kaja is seeing more. Sipping on her drink, Kaja wonders if she getting drunk and that is affecting how she sees the turian Or has she sparked something that has laid dormant for the past nine years. She smirks before she takes another sip then decides to join her friends.

Derek is standing between his brother and the bedroom door. He has his arm out with his finger in Eric's face. "No, Eric. You are going to tell me what the hell you did today? You pissed momma off enough for her to get pissed at me for asking about it. So, what the hell did you do?"

Eric slaps his brother's hand away from his face, "Get out of my face, Derek. Move." Eric moves towards the door.

"No," answers Derek as he pushes Eric away from the door. "Tell me."

"Fuck off, Derek," says Eric as they start pushing on each other.

Derek uses enough leverage and force to push Eric backwards. Eric stumbles over a pair of pants on the floor and falls back on the bed. Derek pounces quickly, pinning his brother to the bed. "Answer me, you fucker."

Eric gets his left leg between him and Derek to force Derek backwards. The older twin knocks into the dresser knocking a few things on the floor, including a picture of their mother when they were five. Liara opens the door to see the boys pushing on each other with items from the dresser on the floor including Cass' picture. Liara picks up the picture, looking at it, she sees a crack running across Cass' face. She sets the picture back on the dresser then says, "Stop it right now!" She gets between them, forcing the twins apart. "By the Goddess, what is going on between you two?"

Pointing to Derek, Eric says, "He won't let me leave."

"Answer me, Eric. What the hell did you do that has momma so pissed off she yelled at me for asking about it?" Derek is yelling and refuses to back down from his stance.

Eric glares at Derek. Derek glares at Eric. The brothers don't normally get physical with each other in anger. Since the school year started back in August, Eric is getting harder to live with. Derek doesn't understand why Eric is acting like he has been for the past few months. Now it seems to Derek, his twin is cutting him off completely. It breaks Liara's heart seeing the twins at odds with each other. She's starting to see why Kaja wants Eric to tell Derek. With Eric telling his brother, it forces Eric to admit what he did. So far, he hasn't said much about his pending court date next week or anything else he did this afternoon.

Liara puts her hand on Derek's shoulder, "Leave us, Derek. I need to talk to your brother."

Derek starts to argue with his grandmother until he sees the 'do as I say' look on her face. He says, "Yes, ma'am," before leaving Eric and Liara alone.

Liara shakes her head. "Why won't you tell him, Eric? Embarrassed?" Eric doesn't respond, but he does try to leave the bedroom. Liara gets in Eric's face. "Sit down!" She points to the bed. "I have not said much until now, Eric. I know you don't want to talk and that's fine. You're not talking, I am. All I want is for you to listen." Liara tries to keep her tone even and calm, but she now sees why Kaja had to leave tonight because of her anger. Eric isn't being very responsive and she thinks that is troublesome.

Eric glares at his grandmother. "It's none of his business. My life is my life. Derek doesn't need to know everything." His arms are folded across in chest and his posture shows defiance.

"You know he's going to keep asking until you tell him. Because that is what your momma wants. She's not going to answer him and neither am I. Tell him, Eric. Admit to your brother what you did." Liara's arms are also folded across her chest.

"NO!" yells Eric. He stands and gets into his grandmother's face. "Leave me alone. Is that too much to fucking ask?"

Liara steps forward, forcing Eric to step backwards. He's pinned between his grandmother and bed. He either remains standing or sits back down on the bed. "Watch your language and your tone, Eric. I will not have you cussing or yelling at me. Do I make myself clear? You said having your mom here would make you happy, but have you once thought about what she would have wanted for you? For your brother? Trust me, Eric, what you've been doing would not make your mother very happy." She grabs the cracked picture then hands it to Eric.

"What's it matter? She's not here." Eric tosses the picture on the bed without looking at it.

Sighing, Liara retorts, "You can't have it both ways, Eric. You can't say having her being here would make you happy then not care what she would think because she's not. Which is it? Do you care or not? I know deep down, Eric, you do care. Why you won't admit it, I'll never understand. Your family cares and loves you, but you are making it harder for us to show it."

Eric shrugs his shoulders, "What does it matter? She left us, remember."

"Do you really think she left by choice? Is that what you really think?" asks Liara. She hears the pain in his voice even if he is trying to keep up the tough guy act.

"No, grandma, I don't think that." The youth sits on the bed, defeated. Eric picks up the picture and notices the crack along his mother's face. "Oh, damn. It's broken." He refused to look up at his grandmother. Not after seeing the cracked picture. His mother's smile is so warm and he misses seeing it every morning and before going to bed every night. He holds the photo with both hands and stares at his mother's face. The crack causes Cass' face to look distorted. He wonders how much different his life would be if his mom was still alive. Is her death the only reason he acts the way he does at times? The youth isn't sure on the answer.

Deep down, Eric has no explanation to why he attempted but failed at stealing a bottle of water from a street vendor with Randy. He knows what he did is illegal and wrong. How can he explain to his momma on why he did when he doesn't even understand why he did it? He finally looks up at his grandmother, who is standing and being patient with him. "I don't know why I did what I did and that is why I don't want to talk about it. I just want to be left alone. Is that too much to ask?" pleads Eric before he lies on his back looking at his mom's picture again.

Liara's heart goes out to Eric. She can only imagine what he is going through. She grew up in a single parent household, but that is common for her people. It's uncommon for human children to have a single parent be an other species besides human. She believes Kaja is doing the best she can for them. Eric and Derek are twins, but they handle things in different ways. It seems to Liara that Derek has a spark and Eric lacks one. At times, she sees Kaja in Eric on how they have handled losing a parent. Only difference is age. Kaja lost something within herself when her father died and so did Eric when his mother died. It took finding someone for Kaja to fully find herself again and she hopes for Eric's sake, he finds the spark he needs to move forward quicker than Kaja did.

"No, I suppose it's not too much to ask. I'll talk to Derek about leaving you alone. You really should talk to him at some point, Eric. You can't avoid him forever," answers Liara. She steps towards the door, keeping an eye on her grandson's reaction.

Eric turns to look at his grandmother, "I'm sorry I yelled and cussed at you, grandma." He quickly turns to his side with his back facing Liara.

Liara takes the few steps to give Eric a quick hug. "I forgive you and I love you very much, Eric. Remember that." The asari leaves the youth alone. Liara then goes looking for Derek so she can have a brief conversation with him about Eric. She's sure she can at least get Derek to back off the rest of the night. Eric is ashamed, he hasn't come out and said it, but she can tell he is.

Kaja and Neena along with Ben and Belinda are standing outside the club with the human couple trying to talk Kaja and Neena into going someplace to get a bite to eat. Kaja's friend, Petra, and her human boyfriend, Sven, are also pleading with Kaja to join them. "It's getting late and I need to get home. I'm sorry, but not tonight," says Kaja.

Ben shakes his head at his former partner, "Come on, Sarge. You need to eat something. I know you had plenty to drink." He smacks Kaja's arm with a grin on his face.

"I'm quite fine, Ben. I do think you're a little drunker than I am. I'm not that drunk."

Sven says with slurred speech, "Don't be a downer, Kaja. Come with us and enjoy the rest of the night." He swings his arms in the air, pointing to no place in particular.

Petra slides her arm around Sven's arm. "Let's go, sweetie. If you want to join us, Kaja. We'll be at the Wildcat Diner. You know they make the best after bar food. You coming with us, Ben? Belinda?"

Belinda nods to Petra, "Yes, we'll be there. Save us a spot."

"Sure thing, Belinda," slurs Sven. The human/asari couple head towards a taxi to take them to the diner.

Neena chuckles at Sven's drunkenness. He's not obnoxious, just humorous with his mannerism. She's the only turian in the group and she does wonder how many restaurants have dextro-based food for turians on their menu. "Does this diner have anything for a turian girl like me to eat?" She grins at everyone as she asks her question.

Ben answers, "I think so, Neena. You can come with us and I'll make sure you get home if Kaja isn't joining us."

Kaja grins at Ben then whispers to Neena, "If you want to go with them, please, go with them. I don't mind. I just don't want to stay out all night. I'm sorry."

Neena replies, "You sure?"

"Positive. Enjoy yourself." Kaja without thinking places a soft kiss on Neena's cheek. She doesn't think twice about her action.

The turian reaches out to squeeze Kaja's hand before turning to Ben and Belinda. "No, I'll have Kaja take me home. Maybe some other night?"

Belinda says quickly, "Absolutely, Neena. Come on, Ben, we should go and catch up with Petra and Sven." She gives Kaja then Neena a quick hug before heading to their skycar.

"If you change your mind, Sarge. You know where we'll be. Neena, it was so nice to finally meet you. We'll have to do this again another night," says Ben before he give Neena a hug then smacks Kaja on the arm, like he's done for almost three decades then follows his wife.

Kaja shakes her head as she watches her friends leave her alone with Neena. "Feel free to join them, Neena. Really, I don't mind."

Neena grabs a blue arm and leads Kaja to her skycar parked in a lot across the street. "I don't mind you taking me home, Kaja. Unless you're trying to get rid of me then maybe I should go with your friends." She playfully bumps into the asari. "I'm just kidding. Your friends are nice. Sven a bit odd when drunk, but Petra seems very nice. Same with your partner and his wife. Looks like my first night on the town is a success. I think I may have made a few new friends."

"Petra and I lived on Illium together when we were kids and was in the same class as Gaia. They were close at one time, but we lost touch until a few decades ago when I ran into her here while on shore leave." Kaja opens the car doors and gets inside.

Neena follows suit and gets into the car. The car door closes then Kaja starts the car. Neena says, "Lucky for you, it's a small galaxy, huh. Kaja, are you alright? If you need to talk, don't be afraid to talk to me. I'd like to help if I can."

Kaja smirks at Neena before she turns the car around so she can take Neena home. "I know. I don't want to burden you with my problems at home on our first night out. You just moved here. I hope you understand, Neena. You know enough and I'd rather think about it some more before I talk to Eric tomorrow. Your suggestion of a mini-type boot camp on the weekends is a compelling one. I'm going to think about that idea some more."

"Kaja, please, allow me to help. I care about you and you seem so alone with this.." Neena pats on Kaja's arm as the asari parks the car in front of Neena's apartment building.

The asari grins at the turian, "That means a lot, Neena, it really does. I have been alone for the past nine years with three kids. Don't get me wrong, I have friends I do confide in, but, I don't go out much and when I do, I'm usually home by now. Being a single parent is all I know anymore. I, ahmmm..." The nervousness Kaja felt before Neena opened her apartment door is back and is worse than before. "I should get home, it's getting late. I'll call you tomorrow. Or I can always bring the twins over and we can help you unpack."

"Ah, aren't you cute." Neena moves her hand from Kaja's arm to hold the asari's hand. "Thanks, but no. I have no idea where I am putting things, so you and your sons wouldn't be much help. I see it now. One of your sons will ask. Where does this go? I will just shrug my shoulders and reply, I don't know." She gives Kaja a warm smile while she squeezes her hand. Her nervousness has also picked up and the turian doesn't understand why her stomach is suddenly doing somersaults. Kaja is the easist person she knows to talk to or to even be around.

Kaja's cheeks grow flush from being called cute. Neena reminds her of Cass in many ways and Kaja didn't think anyone would grab her attention like Neena has. She thought it would take decades to find someone she wants more than a friendship with. Kaja does want more with the turian sitting next to her, but she questions the timing. _Is this a good time to start an intimate relationship with Neena? If not now then when? Is there ever a 'right' time? Goddess, why now when things at home are worse than ever? I'm unsure what to do next? Oh what the hell, invite her over for dinner and see how that goes. _Kaja asks, "Would you like to come over to my house for dinner tomorrow? Say, around 1800? I'll pick up a few things to cook for you. I do most of the cooking on the weekends. You can finally meet the boys."

Neena leans to give Kaja a hug, "I'd love to, Kaja. I'll see you then." She gives Kaja another hug before getting out of the car then heads inside her apartment building.

Kaja watches Neena enter the building before she heads home. It's getting close to 0200 and Kaja wonders if her mother is still awake because she'd like to talk to her before going to bed. Neena's idea about a boot camp type environment is interesting. Maybe it will do the youth some good to give him more structure and fewer freedoms. Kaja just doesn't know which way to go. Something has to change in order for Eric to change. Kaja is sure on that much, but what about Derek? How does changing things at home affect him? Will it help or hinder him?

Even though Cass is gone, Kaja has continued to use the same philosophy about treating the kids equally. The older the boys get, the harder it's getting for her to keep treating the boys the same when they act so differently. She doesn't want to allow one boy to sleep in while the other has to get up early to run with her. It dawns on her as she parks the car in the driveway when she remembers her military boot camp and how the instructors put pressure on the other recruits to get one or two other recruits to do what is required from them. Derek isn't going to like it, but the boot camp idea is going to involve him too. Kaja thinks maybe Derek can put some pressure on Eric to straighten up if he is being punished for Eric's mistakes. She knows it isn't fair to Derek, but life isn't fair and it's best they learn that lesson early.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Next Morning

Kaja paces back and forth in her bedroom with one hand on her hip and the other on her forehead, she is still thinking about Eric's behavior and what she can do about it. Which is the best course to take? Everyone has different advice to give about the situation. Something her mother said to her when Kaja got home last night has her thinking the most. About how Eric refused to tell Derek what happened and how they got into a scuffle because of it. It has her second guessing on the boot camp idea involving Derek to put pressure on Eric to straighten up.

If Eric doesn't want to talk to Derek about getting caught shoplifting, Kaja doubt Eric will listen or even talk to Derek about anything else. She's starting to regret going out last night even though she enjoyed herself and returned home in a better mood than when she left. _Dammit, why does everything suddenly feel out of control?_ She stops pacing then sits on the foot of the bed and looks out of the window. The sun shines bright in the morning sky. Kaja worries she going to mess things up with Eric and she's afraid if that happens, she will lose him forever. _I feel like I am failing him and I worry about him more than he will ever know. Or at least after he has his own family He needs something I'm not providing and I need to know what it is, so I can provide it. If possible. If I asked would he even give me an actual answer? Shit. I miss you so much, Cass. I know Eric misses you, but I can't bring you back. I wish I could, but I can't._

"Come in," says Kaja when she hears a knock on the door.

Eric enters Kaja's bedroom and closes the door behind him, "Momma, can we talk?"

"Of course, Eric. I want you to always feel you can come and talk to me," answers Kaja. She pats the spot next to her on the bed. "Have a seat."

Eric sits on the bed, but he is not sitting close to Kaja. "I'm sorry, momma, I accidentally broke this last night. Can we get it fixed?" He hands his momma the broken picture frame with Cass' picture already removed.

Kaja takes the frame, glances at it, then puts it on the bed next to her. "Mind telling me how it broke, Eric?" She already knows how the frame was broken, but she is curious to what vague answer he gives her.

"It fell on the floor," answers Eric as he shrugs his shoulders.

The asari pats on the frame, "Yes, you can get a new frame. Where's the picture that was in it?"

Eric grins when he says, "In a book to keep it protected until I get a new frame." The youth did want to talk to his momma, but now that he is alone with her, he doesn't want to talk to her.

"Did you want to talk about something, Eric? Or did you just want to ask about getting a new frame?" Kaja feels Eric uneasiness. He's not sitting close to her and gave her the vague answer she thought he would give.

"I do, but I don't know how to begin," replies the youth. He fidgets some and he stares at the floor.

Kaja leans her head to the left then grins at him. Her tone is soft and calming. "The beginning is usually a good starting point."

Eric glances at his momma to see her being her normal calm self. He looks away to stare at the floor. He leans forward with his forearms on his thighs. _There she goes again, being so damn calm looking. I'm sure she'll say she's still angry. Not that I want her in my face again. Yet having her yell at me yesterday made me feel something and it wasn't fear or anger. Well, I was a little afraid, but I think that was the point _"I don't know what I should say." He looks at Kaja to gauge her reaction to his comment. She shows her normal calm demeanor and it's starting to unsettle him and he is unsure why. "Never mind."

He stands and takes a step towards the door when Kaja grabs his arm, "I don't think so. Sit. We do have things to talk about. What's wrong, Eric? I want you to be honest with me. Tell me what is wrong, so I can help fix it. If I don't know what is wrong, I can't help you."

"Can you bring mom back?" asks Eric. His brown eyes stare into Kaja's with a mix of anger and sadness with anger being the dominate emotion.

The asari shakes her head. She sees his anger brewing to the surface and she's willing to let him vent at her, "You know I can't."

"Why did my mother have to pay for your mistakes? WHY?!" Eric's face turns redder with each word he utters and he's no longer thinking about what he is saying. He is just spewing the things in his head. "I wish you'd died and not my mom!" He moves his arm from Kaja's grip then moves towards the door again.

Kaja steps between him and the door, but keeps her calm demeanor. His words cut her to the core. He isn't saying anything Kaja, herself, hasn't thought about at one point or another over the years. However, she isn't going to allow her son push those emotional buttons to gain an upper hand. "What mistake did I make that your mother paid for? Don't you think I have wished a billion times over that son-of-a-bitch had killed me instead of your mother? We have to play the cards we are dealt, Eric. Life isn't about one bad hand, but what we do with it and the hands that come after."

"I don't know. You did something and mom paid for it. You know it's true," Eric leans closer to Kaja. In the back of his mind, he hope she starts yelling at him, but from the look in his momma's face, he doubts it.

Sighing, Kaja responds, "You want to know what I did? I did my job, Eric. That's all I did. I was in the military, but I was doing the same job as I do now. I'm a cop. I arrest criminals. I never arrested or had any case involving Nichols. Not until he came after me while on shore leave. The only thing I'm guilty of is loving your mother. Have I really been that bad of a parent, Eric?"

The youth steps back when he realizes his momma isn't going to yell at him. She will continue to talk to him calmly. _How in the hell does she do that? Stay so calm. I hate it when your like this. _"No, momma." He steps backwards to sit on the bed. "I don't know what is wrong with me. I knew what Randy wanted to do was wrong, but I did it anyway."

"Why can't you say what you actually did, Eric?" asks Kaja as she sits next to her son. "Why can't you tell your brother?"

"Why does Derek need to know? It's my life, not his," says Eric.

Kaja has to admit, he has a point, it is his life. "You're right, it is your life. But wouldn't you rather Derek find out from you than from your friends at school? He will find out Monday when you go back to school. I wouldn't be at all surprised if you and Randy's exploits on Friday are what your friends will be talking about on Monday."

Eric glances at the door then to his momma. He's thinking about heading to the door again, but gets a feeling he won't make it before his momma stops him. "Let them talk. I don't care. If they do find out, it's because Randy told them. I have not told anyone. It's no one's business. I'm not proud about what I did. Randy might be, but I'm not. I don't feel I need to go around telling everyone about it. Is that okay with you, momma?"

"Yes, Eric, I am okay with that," says Kaja as she reaches over to squeeze his shoulder. Hearing him say he's not proud about what he did makes her feel he might turn things around. Time will tell if he will or not, but she is seeing him at least thinking more about things and what he wants with his life. "You have two more years of school after this school year is over. Have you thought at all about what you want to do after graduating high school?"

"I have a little," replies Eric. He shrugs his shoulder and gives a 'I don't know' look to Kaja.

Kaja pats his shoulder. "I'm going to say this not only as your momma, but also as a police officer. So, that's two strikes against me to get you to actually listen to what I'm going to say. What ever you think you might or might not want to do once you are old enough to move out on your own. If you continue to down the path you are already on, it will make it harder for you once you do move out. You have one arrest already with a court date pending. Any more arrests or convictions and you risk not having your juvenile record getting expunged when you turn eighteen. Employers do run background checks and if they see arrests pop up during a check, the chances of the person getting hired goes to zero. Theft charges and convictions are a job killer, Eric. No one wants to hire someone they feel might steal from them."

"I know that, momma. I don't know why I did it. It was something to do, I suppose. I didn't have any credits to pay for it and Randy..."

Kaja finishes his sentence, "Talked you into it. I can demand you stop hanging around Randy. I'm not naïve enough to think you'd actually do it because I told you. The only person you are getting into trouble with is Randy. Not Lee, Rosey, Drè, or any other of your buddies, just Randy." She places her forefinger against Eric's arm. "You need to decide if having Randy as a friend is worth the trouble you've been getting into. Is following his lead worth it? Not all leaders are worth following, Eric. Some are very bad people and they get good people to do bad things. I'm not saying Randy is a bad person, but you didn't start skipping school or getting into as many fights until you became friends with him last year."

Eric nods slightly as he stares at the floor. _She's right about Randy. Why do I hang out with him? All he does it get me into hot water and yesterday was the worst. I might not know what I want to do yet, but I do know I don't want to live my life as a convict. She's right about picking who to follow and I wonder if she's even the one I should be following._ "Why should I follow your lead? You've made your fair share of mistakes." says Eric bluntly as he stands. He doesn't make a move towards the door. He just stands there, looking down at his momma.

Kaja glances up at Eric before standing. She furrows her eyebrows at her son, but keeps her tone even and calm. "No, I'm not perfect. No one is perfect, Eric. We all have flaws. It's how we overcome those flaws that defines who we are. What type of person you want to be. Let me ask you this, Eric. Have you once thought about what your mom wanted for you and your brother? If you miss your mom as much as I think you do, then think about her and what she would have wanted from you? If you think what you are doing is what she wanted for you. By all means, continue down that path." Kaja never takes her eyes off her son while she stretches out her arm

_Urgh, same fucking question grandma asked me last night. You two are so alike and I hate it._ Eric glares into his momma's eyes. "Why ask me that? You should already know the answer. Grandma asked me that last night?"

Kaja doesn't like Eric's accusatory tone and inhales/exhales before responding. "I didn't know she asked you anything, Eric. She did tell me about the picture and your scuffle with Derek and that she talked to both of you. She did not tell me what she said to either of you. It seems we both have the same concerns if we are asking you the same questions. Shouldn't that mean something, Eric?" He is starting to push buttons he might not want to push. Kaja is willing to let him vent and rage at her. She will continue to do her best to keep her emotions in check. He's making it harder with his tone and choice of words.

"It just means you two are alike. That's all. No, I haven't thought about what mom would have wanted from me. You wanna know why! It doesn't matter what she would have wanted because she's not HERE! That's YOUR fault! You did nothing while he killed her. You know it's true, momma. You know it's true!" Eric pushes Kaja away from him. She takes the step back when Eric pushes her, but she doesn't allow him to leave the bedroom. Kaja flares her biotics to hold the door close. After a few minutes, Eric stops struggling with the door. "Let me leave!"

Kaja has always known deep down, Eric would blame her for Cass' death. Hearing him finally say it, guts her, but she won't let him gain the upper hand by saying it. Her anger is bubbling to the surface and yet she's able to keep it under control. "I don't think so. Sit your ass down, NOW! I won't say it again." Kaja's tone is no longer calm, but she is in total control. She releases her biotic grip on the door when Eric sits on the bed. "Now, you listen to me, young man. That was the only time you can vent and rant at me like that. I won't take it a second time. Do I make myself clear?" She puts her face close to Eric's and stares at him. Her hands are clasped behind her back. She wants nothing more than to slap him and grab him by the collar and yell until she cries, but she refuses to give in to that temptation.

Eric looks at Kaja to see the rage in her eyes, but there is a calmness to her that again has him questioning how she does it. He is getting the reaction from her he wanted. There is something about having his momma in his face, that makes him feel something. He is unsure what it is, but seeing something besides calmness gives him something. "Yes, ma'am."

Hearing Eric say, "ma'am" has Kaja wondering if this is what he needs from her. Being in his face with controlled anger. Even if the anger if fake like what she want through in boot camp. Maybe Neena was right. Maybe this is what Eric needs. _How do I treat Eric like a raw recruit and not treat Derek the same way? I'm not sure I can split myself like that and keep my head about things. This isn't a __boot camp, this is our home. I don't really want controlled chaos. _Kaja leans close enough for their noses to touch, "Stand up, Eric." Once Eric stand, Kaja looks him over like she was looked over by her drill instructors. "Well, what have we here? Looks like you need to shave and get a hair cut, young man. Is this what you need, Eric? For me to treat you like you are a raw recruit?"

"I don't know. I feel something when you do. I realized it after you left last night. You're calmness unsettles me at times, momma. I don't understand how you stay so calm all the time." Eric's tone has softened as he speaks.

"Do you feel you need me in your face every time we speak or just when you've done something wrong? If I tighten the reigns with you, I will also have to with Derek as well. I will not treated you two differently," replies Kaja. _More like I can't treat you two differently and keep my sanity. I'd prefer not to run our home like a military boot camp._

Eric keeps his eyes on his momma. He doesn't look away like he normally does. He isn't proud about his behavior, but he isn't ashamed either. His feelings are confusing him. They are all jumbled and no one feeling is dominate over the others. "I'm not sure. I do know that's not fair to Derek. He shouldn't have to pay for my mistakes anymore than mom shouldn't had to pay for yours."

Kaja puts both hand on Eric's upper arms, "Eric, I love you. Don't think I don't because I do, but you have to stop blaming me for your mother's death. You need to move on. For you own sake, not for mine."

He stares into Kaja's eyes, unsure what to say, so he doesn't say anything. Eric only asks, "How long am I grounded for and do I really have to cut my hair and shave?" _You're never going to really yell at me are you? Why do you have to act so different from my buddies' parents? Dammit, I really don't want to shave. It's taken me weeks to get this mustache to look like something._

"Until next Saturday. Yes, you do, Eric. I know you've been working on that mustache of yours since school started,a couple of months ago but it has to go. And it will stay gone until I say other wise. Understood?" Kaja looks Eric over again.

"Yes, ma'am. May I go now?" Eric looks away defeated even though he got the reaction from his momma he wanted to see. It didn't do for him what he thought it would do. He wants to feel something besides the emptiness he feels most days. Even though he feels better after venting, it's not enough. Yelling at her and for her to not yell back annoys him and Eric isn't really sure why her calmness annoys him.. His friend's parents yell at his friends all the time. Especially Randy's parents, he bitches about it all the time.

Kaja steps away from Eric to give him room to leave. "Yes, you may." She watches him leave. He looks defeated with his shoulders slumped with his head down. _Goddess, what else can I say to him? Better question is how much more can I take from him if he continues to blame me for his mother's death. _She shuts the door behind him, leans against the door, then covers her face to fight back the tears. _I don't need him adding to the guilt I still feel about Cass' death._

Kaja walks to her bathroom to wash her face. She stares at the sink, waiting for the water to turn hot. _I'm sorry, Cass, I failed you and I'm failing Eric. I'm doing my best, but it never seems to be good enough. I don't know what to do anymore. _She gets the washcloth soaking wet, wrings out the excess water, then holds it against her face. The heat from the water feels good against her face. Her smirk appears when she thinks about Neena. It disappears when she thinks about Eric and his reaction to her getting close to someone. _How do I bring Neena into my life when I fear Eric won't handle it very well? How is that fair to her? Goddess, didn't I question being with Cass at the beginning too? Hell, things happen for a reason and Neena's in my life for a reason. I just have to hope things can work out between us. I'm falling for that sexy turian who happens to be Garrus' descendent. Who would have thought that? _Kaja's smirk reappears when she thinks about Neena and how she hopes her dad and Garrus are getting a good laugh about them getting together.

A Few Hours Later

Derek exits the hallway bathroom to hear Eric telling their sister, Karrera, about his upcoming court date. A frown appears when he realizes Eric is telling Karrera what he did with Randy on Friday. _Dammit, Eric. You have court on Wednesday? No wonder everyone is upset with you. Asshat, why can't you tell me about it? I don't get you anymore, Eric, I really don't._ Derek shakes his head at his thoughts about Eric. It is bothering him, Eric won't talk to him about the trouble he is in, but he can openly tell Karrara. He goes looking for his momma to talk to her about Eric

Kaja is riding on the stationary bicycle with music being played in the background. Derek walks over to the controls for the music and turns it down. "Momma, can we talk? I need to ask you something."

"Sure, Derek. What's the problem?" asks Kaja as she stops peddling. She gets off the bike to grab her water then walks over to an old torn sofa so she can sit down.

Derek follows Kaja and sits next to her. "Why won't Eric tell me what happened yesterday, but he can tell Karrera? I just overheard him telling her about his court date on Wednesday. What did he do? I didn't hang around and listen to find out more. It bothers me he won't talk to me, momma."

Kaja wraps her right arm around Derek's shoulder then gives him a hug. "I know. I really can't say why Eric has cut you off. My only guess and it's just a guess, Derek, remember that. Karrera is away on Thessia and not here. I think it's easier for him to talk to her than it is for him to talk to you or even me." She runs her hand over his newly cut hair. "You didn't have to cut it, too."

"I know that, momma. I wanted to cut it. Maybe not this short though. I did say the same as Eric's before I saw how short Eric was getting his cut." A goofy smile appears on Derek's face. "I know he got arrested but for what? Won't you tell me?"

Kaja pats Derek's shoulder, "Let me ask you this. Would you want me telling Eric because you don't want to? Or would you want me to keep that between us?"

The question has Derek thinking before speaking. "I'm not sure. I don't normally keep things from Eric though. If he had asked me about it, I would have told him and not keep it a secret that everyone else in the family already knows. I'm sorry, momma, but this is bullshit."

"Please, Derek, watch your language." Kaja sighs then thinks quickly if she should just tell him or not. He already knows Eric has court, just not the reason for the hearing. She is still not comfortable telling him. She still wants Eric to tell his brother. He is willing to tell Karrera, but not Derek. Kaja knows she can force him to tell Derek, but all that is going to do is cause the tension in the house to grow and that is the last thing she wants to have happen. "No, I'm not telling you. You might be able to get more out of him if you tell him what you heard. This is between me and Eric and it doesn't concern you. I know you feel the tension and I'm sorry about that. However, telling you won't relieve that tension, but it might add to it."

"I'm sorry, momma, but Eric's being an asshat." Derek nods at his momma with a mischievous grin on his face.

Chuckling at the word "asshat," Kaja thinks Derek is right when he calls his brother that. Eric is being an asshat, but she'll never tell Derek she agrees with him. She smiles at her son then says, "You've been talking to your aunt Liv too much. You shouldn't say that word either." The asari's smiles grows. "Are you sure you want to cook dinner tonight? It's usually my night and I did tell Neena I was cooking dinner."

Derek's face lights up with both excitement and pride. He wants to cook dinner for his momma's friend and he hopes he can make a good impression on the turian because he's never cooked anything for a turian before. If there is one thing Derek loves doing besides drawing is trying new recipes and cooking for others. "Oh no momma, I want to cook dinner for you and your friend, Neena. I can't wait to meet her. Isn't she the turian you met on the Citadel last year when Eric and I were visiting with grandma and grandpa Mitchell?"

"Yes she is," says Kaja. Her face light up when she thinks about Neena. The turian has been on Kaja's mind all day and it has put her in a better mood since her talk with Eric this morning. "I think you'll like her, Derek."

Derek stands to head back upstairs, "Well, I like her already, momma."

Kaja tilts her head to the left with a curious look on her face, "Why is that, Derek? You've never met her."

"Because I see she makes you happy, momma. I know I'm just fifteen, but I can tell she makes you happy when you talk about her. It's the artist in me." Derek flashes the Shepard smirk as he taps on his chest. "Momma, all that matters to me is that she makes you happy. You are in a much better mood today than you were yesterday and I think your friend has something to do with that. You were out with Neena last night were you not?"

"I was, so you don't mind if Neena and I start dating?" asks Kaja. She has her right arm on the back of the couch and her left ankle on her right thigh, looking up at the older twin.

Shaking his head, Derek replies, "Not at all. I'm going to get my chores done. They sooner I start, the sooner the chores get done." He smiles at his momma then heads back upstairs.

_Why can't Eric be more like Derek? _Derek has an upbeat attitude about everything and because of that he makes things easier for Kaja. She knows and appreciates it. Sipping on her water, Kaja smiles thinking about how Derek likes Neena already and he hasn't even met her yet. _He is going break a few hearts before he finds the one for him and that is going to be one lucky person. Maybe I'll get lucky and Eric will like Neena too. For some reason, I highly doubt it. He is in a bad place and I don't know if I can get him out of it. _Kaja finishes her water, heads up stairs by taking the steps two at a time to take a shower so she can get cleaned up before Neena shows up in a few hours.

After Eric finishes talking to Karrera, he has his headset on, and goes back to talking to his friend Lee while they play Age of Dragons together, "I told you, Lee, I'm grounded until next Saturday. I can't afford to get into any more trouble right now either."

Derek stops to listen to Eric's conversation with someone and he knows it not Karrera. Eric has his headset on and has his MMO booted up.. The older twin only hears what his brother is saying, but he is sure Eric will tell their friend what happened. It pisses Derek off that Eric can tell others what happened, but refuses to tell him. So, Derek leans against the door jamb with his arms across his chest, listening to what Eric is saying to Lee.

"Yea, Randy and I got busted by a rent-a-cop at the shopping center. By momma's ex- fucking partner too. Embarrassing." Eric pauses while Lee asks a question. "It was just a bottle of water." He moves the headset away from his ear because Lee's laughing loudly. "Yea, yea, I'm glad you find it funny. I got court Wednesday morning, so I'll be late getting to school."

Derek shakes his head, but continues to listen to Eric. _You are more than an asshat, Eric. You're a fuckwad too. No wonder momma was so pissed off yesterday and why you've been so quiet. Fuck you, asshat. You can tell Karrera and now Lee, but you won't tell me. I should move my stuff to Karrera's old room. I think I will._ The older twin flips his brother off, but Eric doesn't see it then walks away to move his stuff to Karrera's room.

Kaja walks down the hallway, peeks her head into the study, sees Eric playing his MMO, talking to his friend, then proceeds down the hallway. She stops when she sees Derek carrying the clothes from his closet and taking them to Karrera's room. "Derek, what are you doing? I thought you were doing your chores? Eric isn't working on his."

"I moving my stuff to Karrera's old room. She told us when she moved to Thessia if either one of us wanted her room to take it. So, I'm taking it. I now know what he did, momma. I don't want to share a room with him." Derek starts hanging his clothes in the closet. Shirts to the right, pants to the left.

"Does your brother know your moving to Karrera's room?" asks Kaja.

"Nope. He can't tell me what happened with Randy, but he's told Karrera and he's playing with Lee and I overheard Eric telling him. So, I can't be bothered to tell him I moved out." Derek leaves to get the last of his clothes. He still has his art supplies to grab and a few other belongings.

Kaja can't blame him for being angry with Eric. She has already decided to cut back on Eric's freedoms and to get into his face more often when speaking with him. She is going to attempt to treat Derek and Eric differently. They're becoming two very different people and they are needing different things to help them grow into adults. Rubbing her neck, Kaja starts wondering if she should contact Neena and tell her today is not a good day to meet the kids and come over for dinner. She senses a fight brewing between them once Eric finds out Derek moved to Karrera's room. Or maybe Eric won't care. That is where he is most days, not caring.

Kaja says when Derek brings the last few items from Eric's room, "Derek, this dinner with Neena tonight means a lot to me and I'm tempted to call her and postpone it because I feel a fight is brewing between you and your brother. The last thing she needs to see is you two at each other all night."

Derek thinks quickly before he says, "I know, momma. Grandma asked me to leave him alone, so I have been. Now, that I know what is going on, I don't like him very much. I don't want to share a room with him either. I'll move my stuff back if you want me to, but I'd rather not. I do want to cook dinner for you and Neena." He smiles with his teeth showing.

Kaja ruffles Derek's short stubbly hair. "I appreciate your eagerness to show off your cooking skills to Neena. I do think tonight is a bad night. If you want your own room, I'm fine with it. Karrera did talk to me about it before she told you and your brother it was okay for you to take the room." She gives her son a warm hug. "Finish your chores, I'll make sure Eric does his when I get done taking a shower."

"Yes, ma'am. Momma..." Derek smirks, "...I love you. I'll do what I can do make sure Neena has a good time."

"I love you too, Derek. Thanks." Kaja hugs Derek again then leaves his room. She wipes the prideful tears from her eyes. _Derek makes me so proud and Eric makes me feel like I'm failing him. How can the twins be so different? Eric, what can I do to help you change what path you are on. It's only going to lead to more bad things happening to you. _The asari turns on the shower, but continues to think about how she can help Eric turn behavior around. She doubts he will change much because she is making him keep clean shaven, hair kept short, and in his face more when she talks to him. He did ask for it, so she will do it and see what happens.

Eric has turned the extranet terminal off in the study and is dusting the bookshelves. He runs the feather duster over the memory shard. Eric removes the shard from the case and holds it close. It's the one item he knows his mother cherished the most. Wiping his finger prints off the shard, Eric puts it back then finishes his chores before Neena comes over in about an hour. The memory shard is one of a few things in the house Eric treasures the most besides the pictures of his mother. He runs the duster over the shard's case again while thinking about the things his momma and grandmother have said to him in the past twenty-four hours.

_How do they both know what mom wanted from me or Derek? Has she come back from the grave and told them or are they just saying this shit to get me to change? I just want to be left alone to do what I want, but I'm waiting until I'm done with high school. Which can't end soon enough. I miss you, mom. I wish momma had died instead of you. Just because momma's a cop, doesn't mean I trust everything she says. Same with grandma, I'm not sure how much I can trust her either. She's an information broker. All the information at her fingertips and it didn't help keep my mom alive. What good are either of you?_

Eric smacks the duster on the desk, causing dust to fly in the air. He waves his arm to settle the dust then runs the duster over the desk. Momma will inspect the room shortly and if she doesn't like it, he will have to clean it again. Eric would rather not clean it a second time when it looks fine to him. Hell, it looked fine to Eric before he started dusting. This is one chore he's been doing since before his mom died, so he doesn't complain too much when told to do his chores. To him, its busy work and work to justify his weekly allowance.

The younger twin starts to leave the study to let his momma know he is done with his chore so she can inspect his work when Kaja and his attorney, Paige Davenport, enter the room. "Oh, there you are. I'm done, momma." Eric moves his arm to show his momma he is done cleaning the study.

Kaja takes a quick look around the bookshelves, checking for dust. It's not perfect, but it's good enough for the time he has before she is expecting Neena to arrive. Now with Paige stopping by unexpectedly, he doesn't have the time he needs to detail clean the bookshelves. Kaja isn't happy with Paige about last night and isn't pleased she stopped by the house without calling first. "It looks fine, Eric." The asari points to the small sofa, "Have a seat. Paige wants to talk to us both some more before Wednesday."

"Okay," answers Eric as he sits on the sofa. He looks at Kaja then to Paige.

Paige sets her briefcase on the desk. She finds Eric's case file under a wrapped package for Kaja. A peace offering for her behavior last night, which is the real reason she stopped over. "I know I said to meet before court on Wednesday, but I decided to take care of it now. " Paige glances over to Kaja, who is sitting next to Eric on the sofa. She grins at the asari then continues, "I want to make sure you understand everything that is going to happen on Wednesday, Eric. Normally, we would plead not guilty at your arraignment hearing. After seeing the evidence and the signed affidavit by Ben Livingston, we'd only be delaying the guilty verdict. It's your first offense. I've talked to the ADA assigned to your case and we have an agreement, but the judge has to agree as well."

Paige pauses to give Eric a reassuring smile as she reads over her notes from her talk with the ADA. "The agreement is an eighteen month probation with fifty hours of work detail assigned to you by your probation officer. The max sentence is two years and one-hundred hours. I would not be surprised if that is what Judge Lomas gives you the maximum sentence." She moves the chair closer to Eric. "Eric, I want to make sure you understand the seriousness of what is going to happen after you are placed on probation. First thing is you will be assigned to someone who you will report to on a regular basis. If you do what your probation officer tells you then you shouldn't have any problems. But if you don't, Eric, you will have more legal problems. As much as I like clients who get into trouble because it keeps me working, I don't like seeing someone your age getting into trouble with the law. Understand?"

Eric nods his head, "Yes, ma'am. I understand."

"Good. Because you are going on probation, your school will be notified and the school will inform your probation officer if you skip class or get into any trouble at school. What happens after that is up to your probation officer. You will be drug tested randomly. So, if you are doing anything, I suggest you stop. If you continue to get into trouble, your probation officer can and will revoke your probation then you'll spend the rest of those two years in Shatta House. Trust me, you don't want to go there. Those who go to Shatta House don't get their records expunged when they turn eighteen. That is important, Eric. Getting into trouble once shouldn't ruin your future which is why they expunge juvenile records, but they won't for habitual offenders."

Hearing his lawyer mention Shatta House has gotten Eric's attention. He's heard stories about that place and it all bad. It's the last place he wants to end up. He'll suffer through the boring classes if it means he doesn't have to move to the juvenile detention center with a nice name. "What does the work detail involve?"

"That is a good question, Eric, and one I really don't have an answer for. There are over two dozen different jobs for your probation officer to choose from. They vary too. You could be part of the crew cleaning up the parks on the weekends to digging ditches. If you do what is required of you, Eric, without bitching at your probation officer or getting into any more trouble and get your work detail done, there is a good chance of being released early from your probation after a year."

"So those people I see at Shepard Memorial Plaza picking up the trash are people assigned work detail?" asks Eric.

Kaja answers Eric's question. "Yes, Eric, they are."

Eric rubs his chin. "I did not know that." It's not lost on Eric the irony if he gets assigned to clean the park with his grandfather's statue. He thinks about what his grandpa would think about that then quickly dismisses the thought as who cares, she's dead too. "So, if I stay out of trouble, my probation could end early? Does that always happen?"

Paige shakes her head, "No, it doesn't always happen, but I think it's something to work towards. This is your first offense and it's a misdemeanor charge. I think if you can stay out of trouble and do what you are assigned to do and do it without complaining or causing problems, yes, I think you can get released from your probation early. Eric, I am not guaranteeing it because I am not the one who decides it. Your probation officer does. Do you have any questions for me? Now is the perfect time to ask."

"No, ma'am. I think I understand the legal system well enough and I think I understand what I need to do," answers the youth. Eric looks at his momma, who is smiling to reassure him everything will work out fine if he does what he is supposed to. He understands what will happen if he gets into more trouble, but Eric knows at times, he just doesn't care enough to not do something to get himself into hot water. Yesterday's activity is the perfect example. Now, Eric, is paying the price for breaking the law.

Paige puts Eric's case file back into her briefcase, but leave the case open. "I do believe that is everything I wanted to go over with you before your hearing on Wednesday. You can meet me at the courthouse at 0915 instead of at 0830." She stands then offers her hand to Eric.

Eric stands to shake Paige's hand. "Thank you." He turns to his momma, "Is this room clean enough, momma?"

"Yes, Eric, it is. Thank you for doing a good job too." Kaja stands then nods to Eric. The youth waves to Paige then leaves the study and heads to his bedroom. The asari grins at Paige. "I know you didn't come over here just to talk to Eric, Paige. I'd like to know why you left like you did last night. You finished my drink then abruptly left the club. Why?"

Grabbing the wrapped package, Paige hands it to Kaja. "Here, have this. I owe you an apology, Kaja. I'm sorry for what I did last night." She makes sure the door is closed. "I will admit, I'm a little jealous of your turian friend. You have something with her I wish we had. She knew about me and I know nothing about her and it threw me off. I didn't know you were seeing anyone living on the Citadel. Plus, I asked you to join me and my friends and you showed up with her and that bothered me too."

Kaja accepts Paige's gift, but doesn't open it. "Um, I, hmm." Paige's candor takes Kaja by surprise and she's unsure what to say in response. She rubs her hand over her lips, thinking about what to say. She really wasn't seeing Neena until last night, but they have been kept in contact with each other for over a year. "Wow, Paige, I, um, really don't know how to respond. I..."

Paige cuts Kaja off, "You don't owe me an explanation, Kaja. I felt I owed you an apology and doing it Wednesday morning felt wrong. Which is why I came over today. I did use your son as an excuse to stop by and I should have called first, but I didn't want you telling me no. I figured if I was here, I could at least give you the gift. It's a bottle of turian whiskey. I know you were drinking ice brandy. I thought your turian friend was drinking whiskey and since she's a turian. It's my way of saying I'm sorry to her too."

"I appreciate that. I really do and maybe I shouldn't have shown up with Neena after you asked me to join you. I didn't even know she'd moved here until after you said I should join you and your friends. She did keep that as a surprise. Paige, I like you. At most we're friends, but really you're my family's attorney. I would very much like to keep it that way." Kaja hopes Paige doesn't get upset with her comment and decides to not represent Eric in court on Wednesday. If that happens, she's scrambling to find someone to replace her.

The human reaches out to pat Kaja on her upper right arm. "I can accept that. I'll do my best to make sure Judge Lomas doesn't screw Eric over. I know this goes without saying, but it looks better if you are also in attendance. Some parents don't attend these hearings and it looks bad to the judge." Paige closes her briefcase, grabs it, then heads towards the front door.

Kaja follows Paige outside and walks Paige to her car. "Don't worry, I'll be there. I have already marked the time I need off on my calender at work. Thank you for the gift. It wasn't necessary."

A taxi descends from the traffic and parks on the street in front of Kaja's house. Neena exits the taxi, pays the fare, then sees Paige giving Kaja a tight hug before getting into her car. She waits until the human leaves before approaching Kaja. She's unsure what she just witnessed or even how she feels about it. Neena knows how she feels about the asari. Her only question is, does Kaja share those feelings?

**A/N:** This is the half way point. There is the chapter I am working on then an epilogue. So, there will be ten chapters total. Then I am going to attempt to finish something I started on before I started this. More on that story at a later date.

Enjoy this ride. See you next week.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"...It really wasn't necessary," says Kaja.

"Yes, it was. I let my jealousy rule my actions last night and I shouldn't have. It's not like we're dating and I shouldn't be jealous about relationships you have with others I was rude to your friend and to you. I do hope she enjoys the turian whiskey. I should go, Kaja. I will see you Wednesday morning." Paige gives Kaja a hug then gets into her car, heading to who knows where.

Neena Vakarian arrives in time to see Paige give Kaja a hug then leave and she finds that curious. Everything she knows about Paige and her relationship with Kaja is that they're friends and the human is the family's attorney. By the way Paige hugged Kaja though has Neena wondering if there is something more between them and Kaja hasn't told her about it. If Neena didn't know better, she could have sworn she sensed jealousy from Paige last night.

Kaja sees Neena and it puts a big smile on her face. She walks over to the turian and gives her a hug plus a smooch on the cheek. "I'm so glad to see you." She hugs Neena again.

What doubt Neena has about Kaja washes away with the asari's hugs. Smiling at Kaja, Neena runs her hand over Kaja's arm then squeezes her hand. "You live in a nice neighborhood." Neena looks at the mountains overlooking the backyard. "Oh, how beautiful. Your parents knew a beautiful spot when they saw one. This is nice, Kaja. It beats the Citadel or a ship any day."

Kaja looks at the mountains then back to Neena. "The view is bittersweet though. Even after almost a decade, I still can't look at those mountains and not think about Cass dying up there. I think her death will haunt me forever, Neena. I still have a long life ahead of me." She smirks at the game designer, "I am delighted to see you. Are you ready to meet my sons?"

"Yes, I am," replies the turian. Neena is holding Kaja's hand.

"Be warned, they're not talking to each other and I almost called you to cancel tonight. I expect the unexpected to happen. I'm not sure how Eric is going to react to meeting you. Derek likes you already." Kaja shrugs her shoulders. She's trying to give Neena an out if the turian wants to take it by warning her things inside the house are tense.

Neena squeezes the blue hand she is holding. "Okay." She reaches up and touches Kaja's cheek. "I care about you, Kaja and I know you come with baggage. You've told me what is going on and I have no illusions that things between you and Eric are anything but rocky. I think things will be rough at first but will smooth out over time. I am willing to meet that challenge, Kaja."

Kaja grabs Neena's hand, kisses it, then keeps it close to her heart. She leans to whisper, "Good, cause I'm falling for you and you've been on my mind all day." The Sergeant's instincts take over and she kisses Neena fully on the lips. Neena wraps her arms around Kaja as their kiss lingers and grows..

Eric is watching his momma kiss her turian friend from the living room window. "Urgh, no way is that woman replacing mom," comments Eric to Derek before he storms off heading to his bedroom.

"Why, because she's a turian?" asks Derek.

Eric stops to glare at his brother, "No, because she's not mom. I don't want a step-mom, I want mom." He points his finger at Derek.

"I would love for mom to be with us, Eric, but she's not anymore. When are you going to get over it? I'm glad momma's found someone who makes her happy and if you actually cared about anything, you'd be happy for momma too. Some times I wonder if you actually care about anything, Eric." Derek shakes his head then heads back into the kitchen to check on dinner.

"Fuck you, Derek!" retorts Eric. He slams his bedroom door closed.

Kaja and Neena enter the house in time to hear Eric's door being slammed shut. Both exchange glances and wonder what is going on. Kaja points to the couch then to a chair. " Make yourself comfortable. Let me find out what just happened." First thing Kaja does is grab the bottle Paige gave her. She hands it to Neena. "This is from Paige. Her way of saying she is sorry for how she behaved last night."

Neena takes the package then opens it. "Well, Paige knows good whiskey. Lucky for me, it's my favorite brand. Where do you keep your liquor glasses?" She gets up to get her glass when Kaja waves her off and gets it for her.

Kaja hands Neena a glass and sets the ice bucket on the coffee table. "Here you go. Enjoy. Turn on a vid or something. Make yourself at home. I'll be right back. I'm going to talk to Derek to see what is going on." The asari smiles then heads to the kitchen. Derek is checking the temperature on the dextro-based meat in the oven when Kaja walks in asking, "What's going on, Derek? Why is Eric slamming his bedroom door?" Kaja appreciates Derek attentiveness to details when he cooks something new. Especially tonight with Derek cooking something new and for someone he's never met.

Closing the oven door, Derek answers, "He got upset after watching you kiss Neena outside. Screw him." The older twin waves his hand holding the hot pad in Eric's direction.

Kaja's heart sinks. This is what she was afraid of, Eric taking her dating someone badly. "Are you okay with that?"

"With what? You kissing Neena? Yea, momma, I'm okay with that. Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes. Please, let Eric know. I can't talk to him, momma." Derek gives his momma a smile that reminds Kaja of his mother, Cass. His smile always makes her feel better, but tonight is off to a bad start and they have not even had dinner yet.

Kaja worries about Eric's behavior with each passing second. Can they make it through the night without him blowing up? How does she tell Neena, Eric is upset they were kissing? Which is more important. Eric's happiness or her own? She rubs her neck. "I'll let him know. Derek, thank you."

"For what?" asks a confused teen.

A grin appears on the asari's face. "For you being you. Come with me and you can meet Neena while I talk to Eric."

Derek follows Kaja into the living room. Neena has turned on a biotiball match between two asari teams. She sets her drink on a coaster and stands when Kaja and Derek enter the living room. "I hope you don't mind biotiball. If only I could do that."

"You too?" asks Derek. He offers his hand to Neena. "Hi, I'm Derek. You must be Neena."

Neena and Derek start talking to each other, so Kaja goes to talk to Eric. She knocks on the door before peaking her head inside. Eric is lying on his back, staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. "What's going on, Eric? You're slamming doors and Derek says you're upset because I kissed Neena. I told you both when we were out shopping and getting your haircut, Neena and I were dating. You didn't say anything. If you have a problem with it. Tell me now, Eric."

Eric sits up, looks at his momma and says bluntly, "She's not my mom. Don't ever think she will be my mom. Because she's not."

Kaja isn't sure how she is keeping her composure with Eric, because he keeps saying things that gut her to her core. She's holding it together, but isn't sure how much more she can take from him tonight. With luck, this is his last blow up for the day. "You are right, Eric. Neena is not your mother. Nor does she want to be. She is someone I have grown to care deeply about. What do you want? For me to be alone for the rest of my life? Which I have centuries yet to live."

Eric glares at Kaja. "Just leave me alone."

"Stand up!" demands Kaja through clinched teeth. Kaja steps into Eric's face the second he stands. "I will not, I repeat, I will not just leave you alone. Do you understand me?" She soften her tone when she says, "I still miss your mother, but I've moved on. She's not with us, Eric. When are you going to fully understand that? She's not here. We have to move on. I've thought about having you see Dr. Ott again about your anger issues and your inability to move on, but it didn't help the last time, so I don't see it helping now. I can always chat with your probation officer and have it be a requirement for your probation, Eric."

"Oh, I'm quite aware mom's not here. It doesn't mean I have to like it. I don't have to like your new girlfriend either just because she's with you." retorts the teen with resentment in his tone.

"Fair enough, Eric. Can you at least be civil for one evening and attempt to get to know her?" Kaja hears the kitchen timer buzzing and it tells her dinner is almost ready. "Dinner is about ready. Come and join us for dinner, then you can play your video game with your friends or hang out in your room. Be civil. It's not a request, Eric. It's an order." She puts her nose within a hair from touching Eric's nose.

"Yes, ma'am," says Eric. His tone is condescending.

Kaja clasps her hands behind her back then puts her nose against his. "Say that again, Eric, but without the condescending attitude attached to it. Even though you are grounded, I'm giving you more freedom than maybe you deserve, Eric. I can delete the MMO from the computer at any time and if you cause a scene during dinner, you can kiss it goodbye. I have an account too and I'll stop paying the subscription for everyone. I do have an account. Same as Derek, but I don't think he's playing it much so he won't miss it like you will. Do I make myself clear, Eric James Mitchell?

Eric keeps the glare, but he changes his tone from condescending to a more respectful one, "Yes, ma'am."

"That's better. Eric, I love you," says Kaja when she hugs Eric.

Eric barely hugs Kaja back. "Lets get this over with." He heads to the dining room with Kaja on his six.

Neena is leaning against the kitchen counter watching Derek preparing the plates. Kaja told her more than once how Derek has a passion for cooking, but she thought Kaja was talking like a proud parent and over-exaggerated like most parents do when they talk about their children. Derek does have a passion. She sees it by the way he prepares the plates. It didn't escape her attention that he also marked the pans he used with tape so he could keep her dextro-based food separate from the rest.

"That looks wonderful, Derek. I can't wait to try it," says Neena with sincerity.

Derek beams at the turian. "Thanks. I do hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will. Smells wonderful too," says Neena.

Derek grabs two plates, Neena's and his momma's and takes them to the dining room table. Neena grabs the other plates without being asked and follows Derek. The older twin has already made Neena feel welcome, but she has not met Eric. From the look on his face when Kaja and Eric join them, he's not happy she's having dinner with them. Neena's not walking into this relationship with blinders on. She is fully aware Kaja is having problems with Eric. Her first glance at the younger twin, tells Neena he already has an attitude and it's not a good one.

"Thanks, Neena," says Derek as he takes his and his brother's plates from her grasp. "I put your plate there." He points to plate next to Kaja's left and next to him.

Eric normally sits across from Derek, but tonight he grabs his plate and sits where Cass used to sit across from his momma. Kaja gives him a look which screams of her disapproval, but doesn't say anything. He's keeping quiet and being half way civil. Eric's demeanor is screaming deviance. Kaja knows he wants to say something to Neena. She can see it in his eyes and the way he glances at the turian. _Please, can we get through dinner without a major blow-up? _The asari sits in her normal spot, looks down at her dinner, then says, "Looks great Derek. Thank you." She looks at her other son, "Eric. This is Neena." Kaja points to Neena. "Neena this is my other son, Eric." She points to Eric.

"Hello, Eric. It's very nice to meet you," says Neena. She moves close to shake his hand, which Eric refuses to do.

"Hi," replies the youth. Eric refuses to even make eye contact with Neena. All he does is start shoveling food into his mouth. He figures the sooner he gets done eating, the sooner he can get away from everyone. Derek included and Eric's glad Derek decided to move his stuff to Karrera's room. It's something he has thought about lately, but is too lazy to move himself.

Neena looks at Kaja, who shrugs her shoulders and mouths the words, 'I'm sorry'. She smiles then sits down. _Well, this is going to be an interesting evening. Kaja was right. Expect the unexpected. Eric has a hostile aura about him. He's wound tight and the latch is about to break. My heart goes out to Kaja when it does. I'll be there for her too. _ Neena takes bite and the meat melts in her mouth. "Who taught you how to cook? This is wonderful, Derek."

"Momma, grandma, grandma Mitchell, plus I like to watch those cooking shows on the extranet. It's where I got this recipe from. I'm glad you like it." Derek smiles at Neena before he starts eating his dinner. He cooked two different roasts. The one for Neena he cooked in the oven and the one for his family he cooked on the stove. He cooked the one thing he found quickly that was easy for him to make. Derek plans on looking for more things to cook if Neena comes over for dinner again. Which he hopes she does.

"Really? No professional mentor or anything?" asks Neena. Her tone is playful and she smiles at the young man. "So, if your momma can cook, why do you do most of the cooking?" Neena winks at Kaja.

Derek puts a finger up to let Neena know to wait until he is done chewing before he answers. "Because I like doing it. Momma cooks breakfast. I cook dinner. I don't do much baking like breads or desserts. I might try making bread bowls one day."

Eric rolls his eyes at Derek. _You're such a brown-noser. You suck up to momma and now you're doing it to Neena. Your only doing it because she is momma's new girlfriend. I hope she never moves in while I'm living here. I don't need nor want a step-mom. I could give a shit after I move out, and I won't. Cause I'm never looking back once I do._ He finishes his plate. Normally, he gets a second helping, but tonight he asks, "May I be excused?"

Kaja nods, "Yes, you may. Please take your plate to the kitchen."

"Yes, ma'am," replies the younger twin as he gets up from the table and takes his plate to the kitchen. This is a night he wishes he wasn't grounded. That way he could leave for a while to get away from everyone. He's grounded and stuck at home. He goes into the study, brings up the extranet, then logs into _Age of Dragons_. It's early in the evening and none of his friends are online playing. He decides to use his highest level character and camp out in a low level area and kill every player he sees. Or until they get a big enough group to take him down. Then he will move to a new area and harass those players.

Derek wants to say something about his brother, but decides it is in his best interest to keep his mouth shut after glances over to Kaja. She's doing her best to hide her disappointment with Eric, but Derek knows by the way she moves her hand over her lips, she's upset with him. _Damn you, Eric. Why do you have to be such an asshat? I don't get you anymore. I don't. You're mad at momma because momma did her job and didn't let you skate when Ben busted you._ Derek turns to look at Neena before breaking the uncomfortable silence by asking, "Are you going to be working on the _Age of Dragons_ MMO? I think that would be cool. It's probably what Eric's playing right now."

Neena wipes her lips with a napkin. "No, I was hired to start a new IP from the ground floor. I start on the first. I am sorry, Derek, I can't say anything else beyond that. It's part of my contract that I keep my lips shut about what I am working on until Elysis Games decides to disclose it. Then we can talk about it all day."

"Well, that sucks. I'll find out when everyone else does," complains the older twin. Derek finishes his plate then gets up to get a second helping. He sees Neena is also done with her dinner. "Would you like more, Neena?"

The turian with blue facial markings says, "No thank you, Derek. It was very good. If I was to tell you early, Derek, would you be able to not tell anyone?"

Derek shakes his head. "Nope, I would tell someone."

Kaja adds, "That is why she's not allowed to talk about it. That is how extranet rumors get started too. Remember all the rumors around the game _Arcanic Hearts _and how people were upset when some of the things being said about the game ended up not being in the game?"

"Yea and that game sucked. Plot, game play, all of it, sucked," saying Derek as he sits down with his plate full again.

Neena comments, "Yes, even I can admit that was a poorly designed game. However, I didn't work on that game. I only know someone who did. I even tried to fix one of the glitches during my free time at home and the code was so written so poorly, I couldn't even attempt at altering it without making it worse."

As Derek and Neena talk about video games, Kaja sits, listens, then thinks how Eric is missing out on a topic he would love to discuss. Especially with someone like Neena, who designs games. She's unsure if Eric will even attempt to get to know Neena and she feels that is unfair to Neena and to Eric himself. He is missing out on getting to know someone who has similar interests as he does. Neena is someone he can learn from, once he decides she's worth getting to know. _How can they be so different? Derek had it in his head that he already liked Neena and they are getting along great. Eric did the exact opposite and Neena's going to need a longer bridge to reach him. _

Kaja takes the dirty dishes to the kitchen then turns to watch Neena and Derek talking, getting to know each other. Half the battle is over. Unless something major happens between them, Derek and Neena will get along fine. Getting Eric to even consider talking to Neena is a big hurdle and Kaja hopes it's a hurdle they can get over together. The more she is around the turian, the more Kaja realizes the feelings she feels for Neena match the feelings she had for Cass. Unlike with Cass, this relationship is starting off much slower. Kaja wouldn't have it any other way.

When Derek leaves the dining room, Kaja returns to her chair to ask, "Care to go for a walk around the neighborhood? If you want, you can meet my mom. I'm sure she's home."

"Oh sure. That would be nice. Derek went to get some of his drawings to show me," replies the turian. She is really liking the older twin. She's unsure how to take Eric though. He refused to shake her hand and didn't say anything except to ask to be excused. Neena already has her mind made up about Eric and she is willing to gradually get to know him or at least talk to her. Or attempt to anyway. It's up to Eric if he wants to open up to her or not. Neena is willing to try because she feels Kaja is worth the effort.

Neena is glad Kaja's been up front and open about what is going on with the younger twin. With Kaja's openness about her struggles with Eric, it shows Neena that Kaja is willing to share things about herself and not keep things from her. After meeting Eric, Neena understands fully the struggles Kaja goes through on a daily basis. She wants to give the asari the support she deserves because Kaja shouldn't have to burden with this struggle alone. There were times during their talks over the past year when Neena wishes she lived closer so she could hug and hold Kaja. Now that she is closer she plans on doing both if the asari lets her.

Kaja reaches over to put her hand on Neena's. Neena's response is to put her other hand on top of Kaja's. There is a bond, a connection between them. Both feel it, but neither has said anything about it. Kaja worries about Eric's attitude towards her girlfriend and if the bond she has with Neena is strong enough to withstand Eric's attitude. Knowing how Derek feels makes things easier and that will help when and if they decide to take the next step in their relationship.

Derek returns with three different drawings to show Neena. The first picture he shows the turian is the newest one he finished last night. The moon peaking over the mountains drawing. "This is very good, Derek." She sets the drawing on the table so she can point out a few things to him. "I love the way you shaded around this mountain peak. It makes the moon appear brighter. Taking any art classes? You are very talented, Derek." The second drawing like the first one is done in pencil only.

Derek replies, "Yea, I have an art class. Most of what I know, I've learned by trial and error. The class hasn't helped me much, but it's still a good class to have under my belt. I've been drawing since I can remember. The more I draw, the better I get at it." Derek looks at the last drawing. His plan was to have it framed, so he could give it to his momma for her birthday next month. He rather her not see it now. "Um, momma, please leave. I don't want you seeing this one." He holds the drawing close, so Kaja can't see it.

"Ah, okay. What is it you don't want me to see, Derek?" asks Kaja. She attempts to keep her tone playful and light, but it doesn't come across that way.

"Nothing bad. I promise, momma." Derek looks at his drawing then to his momma. He debates showing it to her. It took him weeks to get it looking how he wants it to look and he rather not show it to her before her birthday.

Kaja smiles at him. "Derek, when your done showing off your drawing, Neena and I are going for a walk around the neighborhood. I'm going to tell Eric that while you show Neena what you don't want me to see. Neena, I'll meet you outside." She smirks at her girlfriend then leaves her alone with Derek.

Derek waits until Kaja is out-of sight-before he shows Neena the drawing. "I still need to get this framed, but I'm giving it to momma for her birthday."

"Oh, this is beautiful, Derek. I think your momma will love this. I know I do," says Neena. The drawing is a portrait of Kaja. It's done in full color and Neena is stunned by the accuracy in the details. "How long did it take you to draw this?"

"About two months. I kept redoing the pencil lines before I colored and shaded it. Please, don't tell her about it. I do want it to be a surprise," pleads the young artist.

Neena pats his shoulder, "Don't worry I won't tell her. Did you draw this from memory or did you copy a picture? She looks likes she is looking at something or someone."

Derek answers with pride, "I took a picture over the summer when she was talking to aunt Liv. Aunt Liv and Tracy were here visiting for a few days. Everyone was outside and I saw the look on momma's face and wanted to capture it. Then I decided to draw it. When I got done with it, I decided to get it framed and give it to her for her birthday." He puts the drawing against his chest when he hears Kaja open a door. He grabs his other drawing to hide the one he wants to give his momma, so she can't see it.

Neena chuckles at Derek. "Derek, it's very well done. Your momma is going to love it. I promise, I won't say anything to her about it." She places her hand on her chest then bows.

"Thanks Neena. I think momma is waiting for you. I'll wrap up the leftovers and you can take them home with you," says Derek. He smiles to his momma's girlfriend then takes his drawings back to his room for safe keeping.

Kaja's description about her sons are very accurate. It's another thing Neena finds so endearing about the asari is her honestly and the details she gives when telling someone about something. The turian isn't sure if Kaja is like that with everyone, but she's been that way with her from the moment Liv introduced them. It's refreshing to find someone like Kaja in a galaxy full of pretenders. To find someone who is sexy and beautiful is easy, finding one who has those things plus more, is like finding a needle in a hay stack. If you find that needle, you feel you're the luckiest person alive.

Neena feels she is very lucky to have found someone like Kaja. Someone who continues to push through life's problems and doesn't shy away from them. Sometimes Neena forgets Kaja's parents are the galaxy's most famous couple. Being a Vakarian, Neena knows all too well the pressure a family name carries at times. She heard plenty about Garrus and his adventures with the great Commander Shepard during her time in the military. That was hard enough to deal with, she can only imagine what Kaja and her sisters went through when they were younger.

Kaja is sitting on the front steps waiting for Neena to join her. She smirks up at the turian when Neena opens the door to step outside. "Which drawing of me did he show you? He has always drawn picture of me. I have most of them in a box for safe keeping. The refrigerator used to be full of his drawings and Eric's when he drew something at school. Derek always drew me and Eric always drew Cass."

Neena sits next to Kaja on the steps. She wraps her arm around the asari's shoulder then whispers, "Not saying."

"It must be a new one then." Kaja stands, offers her hand to Neena, "Will you walk with me?"

Neena takes Kaja's hand then stands. "I'd love to."

Kaja and Neena walk down the street, heading towards the small playground a few streets down. The moon is starting to peak above the mountains. There is a slight breeze blowing, causing a few leaves to blow across the street. "I'm sorry about how rude Eric was to you. I told him to be civil and I guess that is what he think is civil." Kaja hangs her head, her son's actions are starting to wear her down.

Neena replies, "Don't be sorry, Kaja. He isn't going to warm up to me any time soon. I can deal with that."

Kaja looks over to the turian walking with her. Her smirk returns. She has what feels like a millions things to say, but isn't sure where to start. The beginning is usually a good place, but Kaja isn't sure what the beginning is. The small playground has a four-person swing, a few slides, plus a big cube structure for the kids to play on. Kaja sits on a bench with a view of the mountains, Neena sits next to her and holds the asari's hand. "I'd like to say a few things. As you can tell from dinner, things at home are anything but perfect. I've tried to explain that the best I can, so you were prepared. I want what we have to work, Neena. Eric is going to make that very difficult, I fear." Kaja feels like crying, but keeps her emotions in check.

Neena sees the sadness in Kaja's eyes and her torment. "I know he will. Remember T'Soni, I'm a Vakarian, we don't run from obstacles, we run through them. I won't let Eric put a wedge between us, Kaja." She reaches up to cup Kaja's cheek.

"Goddess, Neena, you've come into my life when I need someone the most. I don't know if Eric knows it or not. Maybe it's why he's acting the way he is. He wants me to break down, I'm close to it, Neena. I'm not sure how much more I can take from him. All he has done for most of the day is blame me for Cass' death. I see how much he hates me, how he wishes I died and not Cass." Kaja wipes the few tears forming before they roll down her cheek. "Are you sure you want to continue seeing me, Neena? Things with Eric are going to get worse before they get better."

Neena moves enough to kiss Kaja fully on the lips. "That's your answer, Kaja. I'm here for you and I've been meaning to say this since last night. Well, I've felt this way for the past few months, but wasn't sure on my feelings until I was with you last night and again tonight. I love you, Kaja. Everything you've told me about Derek, Eric, and how things are with them has been accurate. Most people sugarcoat things and you didn't do that. I admire the fact you have put aside your own desires to make sure you've been there for your kids. You said the last time we talked before I moved, how you were starting to need more than just being their parent. How you needed someone to confide in that wasn't your mom or sisters. I'm here for you, Kaja. I'm sure the road will be bumpy. I am prepared for the bumpy ride. I have my safety harness attached." She smiles at Kaja, reassuring her things between them can and will work.

The Shepard smirk reappears on Kaja's face. "Are you sure it's properly attached? This is going to be a very bump ride, Neena. I don't want you getting hurt." Kaja puts her forehead against Neena's then closes her eyes. Feeling the turian's skin against hers has Kaja wanting to take Neena home and meld with her until the sun comes up. She opens her eyes then moves her head so she can look into Neena's eyes. "I have to say this, you remind me so much of Cass. Which is funny considering she was a human and you're a turian. My feelings for you, Neena, match the feelings I had for Cass. I suppose this is my way of saying I love you too. Which I do. Eric's attitude is going to make thing harder than they need to be. I can't stress that enough."

"Yes, I'm sure my safety harness is properly attached." Neena runs her thumb across Kaja's cheek. "I know things are going to get rough, but I'm okay with that. I'm fairly sure I'm strong enough to handle anything your son throws my way, Kaja. Besides, I think I've already won over Derek."

Kaja kisses Neena on the cheek then fully on the lips. They lose themselves in their kiss until a uniform patrolman walks by informing people the park is closing soon. "We should probably get back. You can meet my mom another time."

"It's so beautiful here. So much different from Palaven or the Citadel. I think I'm going to like living here, Kaja. Even though my apartment doesn't have this view." Neena wraps her arm around Kaja's waist as they walk back to the house.

Eric is still playing _Age of Dragons_ and still messing with lower level players with his high level mage, when Derek logs on. Derek sends him a message asking what he is doing and Eric ignores it. He's too focused on killing the small group of players near him. He continues to ignore his brother until Derek sees what Eric is doing then logs off and back on again using his high level mage to battle against Eric. What the younger doesn't know is, Derek is at the factions home base getting a group together of other high level characters to deal with him, so the lower level players can get their quests done without being harassed by Eric.

Derek's group marches towards Eric's character and kill him in less than ten seconds. Eric respawns at a medical station near the area he was camping in and Derek's group shows up to kill him again. This goes on for the next fifteen minutes before Eric has enough and logs off. He storms into the living room where Derek is playing, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Couldn't I ask you the same?" remarks Derek. He tells the group thanks for their help then logs off.

"I was enjoying playing by myself until you showed up. That is what I was doing. What do you want, Derek?" barks Eric.

Derek stands then moves closer to his brother. "What is wrong with you? You've cut me off, why? I move my stuff to Karrera's bedroom and you don't even say anything about it. What is going on? Why can't you talk to me, but you can talk to Karrera?"

Eric glares at his twin. "You kiss momma's ass all the time. I'm glad you moved out. It gives me more space and keeps me from having to move."

"I don't kiss momma's ass. I happen to love our momma even though you obviously don't any more. I don't even understand why you hate her so much. What has she done that is so horrible? She loves us. She always says so and her actions always show it too. I have days I hate things too, but I don't hate momma. Don't you think I didn't notice the glares you gave momma today while we were out shopping and getting our hair cut. You got busted and momma did her job but you are pissed about that. Momma put her life on the line to protect us and our community every day and you think she's going to bend the rules for you! Hell, even I don't think that." Derek shakes his head.

"She got mom killed you dumb ass. Momma messed up and mom paid for it," rages Eric.

The twins are standing toe to toe, staring at each other. "You have a twisted view on what happened to mom. Maybe you don't remember, but I remember the nights where I heard momma crying in her room. She misses mom too. Don't think she doesn't because she does."

"Humph, if momma misses mom so much, why does she have a girlfriend? One that suddenly appeared today." Eric rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"Because mom's not with us anymore. Damn, Eric, do you really want momma to be alone because mom died? You don't pay attention when momma talks do you? She met Neena when we were with grandma and grandpa Mitchell last summer at the vacation home on Earth. They've been talking to each other since." Derek can't believe the things Eric is saying. Does his brother truly hate their momma so much, he wants her to mourn their mom forever? Derek thinks that's a twisted view and one he doesn't agree with.

"You want to know why I can talk to Karrera and not you because Karrera doesn't judge me like you do. You always take momma's side. Where Karrera lets me talk and she just listens. You always have to justify momma's actions and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of her and I'm sick of you." Eric pushes Derek, then walks to his bedroom and slams the door closed.

Derek is stunned by Eric's comments. Being dumbfounded is an understatement and the older twin stands in the middle of the living room blinking his eyes, trying to figure why his twin is raging like he is. It's not making sense to him. He sits down in a chair then decides to watch a horror vid. He thinks Eric has forgotten he is also grounded and stuck at home.

Kaja holds Neena close as they wait for Neena's taxi to arrive. Both agree it's in everyone's best interest to move their relationship at a snail's pace. Neena is fully aware Eric doesn't like her and probably will never like her, but Neena isn't going to let Kaja's son ruin how she feels about Kaja. She's dated plenty of turians and even another asari before meeting Kaja and no one has warmed her spirits like Shepard's oldest daughter has.

Their plan for the next few months is for Neena to come to the house for dinner a few nights a week and for them going out on dates on the weekends. Kaja's goal is for Neena to join them doing family things like going to the amusement park or taking a vacation or even a weekend away together. Neena doesn't start her new job for several more days, but once she starts working on her new game, she won't have as much free time.

Both know things won't always go as smooth as they want it to and Eric will factor into that. Neither have any idea when or if Eric will ever accepts Neena. However, they're not going to let his disapproval deter them. Kaja needs someone in her life besides family and friends and being around Neena has made her realize how much she misses having an anchor to help keep her grounded. Cass filled a hole that was created when Leia died, Neena is filling the hole left from Cass' death. Kaja feels if they can get through the crap Eric is going to put them through, they will be together for a long time. The asari senses Neena feels the same.

Neena's taxi finally arrives. Kaja gives her a quick kiss then watches her girlfriend leave for the night. As the taxi flies away, a smirk appears on the asari's face. All she can think about is who would have thought a T'Soni and a Vakarian would fall in love. Kaja has fond memories of Garrus growing up. He did teach her how to use a sniper rifle. She shakes her head at the memory of the many sniper contests that went on between her father and Garrus.

The road ahead looks bumpy. Kaja has a renewed determination to try to make her relationships work. Hopefully, Eric will start to turns things around after his court hearing on Wednesday. Maybe he will finally understand he's on the wrong path. Maybe Eric will finally move past losing his mother over nine years ago. There's a lot of maybe in the future, but Kaja feels she has one thing going for her. Neena's love and support.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

December/Holiday Break

The past few weeks have been harder on Kaja than dealing with Cass' actual death. Eric refuses to accept Neena and has lost many of his privileges for his remarks to or about the turian. Including the _Age of Dragons_ MMO. Kaja canceled everyone's accounts. Derek doesn't mind because he hasn't played it since he got the group together to beat on Eric the first night Neena was over for dinner. He's been drawing more and venturing into painting on canvas with oil paints.

More than once, Kaja and Neena have come close to ending things. They've had long discussions about their feelings for each other, which is why they continue to stay together and sludge through Eric's unbearable attitude towards Neena. Kaja is thankful, he hasn't gotten into any more trouble at school or done anything that violates his probation. Every Saturday and Sunday at 0700, he meets with others troubled youth given work detail as part of their probation to clean the various parks around the city. The one place he feels weird being at and doesn't like cleaning up is Shepard Memorial Plaza. As much as he hates his momma most days, he likes knowing he's Shepard's grandson.

There is something about changing the trash bags around the statue that bothers Eric. He can't put a finger on why, but he feels weird being near the statue with a reflective vest on changing trash bags or sweeping the sidewalk around the benches. He always gets assigned to that area. Eric blames Kaja for it. Even though she's has nothing to do with it. He even blames his momma for the judge not accepting the deal in the first place and giving him seventy-five hours of work detail and assigning him to park cleaning duty instead of the agreed fifty. Eric is at a stage where he believes Kaja is working behind the scenes to make his life as hellish as possible, even though she has not done anything besides reading him and Randy their rights the day Ben brought them in.

Since Karrera came home a few days ago, Eric's rants at home have lessened. They have also become less venomous in nature. Kaja and Neena believe once Karrera heads back to Thessia, he'll go back to how he was before she came home. Because Derek took over her old room, Karrera is sleeping on the sofa in the study even though there is an open bed in Eric's room. Karrera doesn't want to share a room with him for several reasons, but mostly because she feels it's inappropriate for her to do so. It doesn't help, she's not exactly happy with his antics towards her dad and Neena.

Karrera has done what she has always done and that's listen to him without saying much in return. She hopes he doesn't think she approves of his behavior because she doesn't. She's talked to Derek as much as she has talked to Eric and agrees with Derek that Eric is being irrational about Neena. Karrera likes Neena, but the last thing she wants is to attempt to get Eric to like the turian. She sees the strain her brother's are having with each other. Derek isn't afraid to tell Eric off and defend their momma's relationship. Karrera does not want Eric thinking she's taking sides when her view is the same as Derek's. She doesn't want him feeling ganged up on. At least not while she's home.

There is one thing Karrera does not appreciate Eric doing and that is blaming Kaja for Cass dying. Her dad isn't the one who told her about it, it was Derek. Even when she brings it up with her father, Kaja refuses talk about it. All she says is it's between her and Eric and not to concern herself with it. Worry about your studies and not what you can't control. Karrera does plan on saying something to Eric if she overhears him saying it to Kaja. If anyone knows the difference between a loving parent and an unloving parent, it's Karrera. She has experienced both and knows for a fact, her father is a loving parent, who loved her bondmate as much as she loves her kids.

Karrera remembers that day and the weeks before when Cass started acting scared after hearing about the prison break. She'll never forget waiting for Cass to pick her up from school and never showing up. She knows her father did everything possible keep everyone safe. Eric is forgetting that. The Alliance let him through more than one spaceport. Eric is forgetting that too. If Eric really wants to blame someone, he should blame the prison for allowing them to escape in the first place. Not his momma for being the victim which landed Nichols in prison. The young maiden has yet to tell her youngest brother how she feels because she knows Eric needs someone to confide in. She's always been the one Eric turns to when he needs to talk to someone. Not his momma or his twin brother, but his asari sister.

Eric, Karrera, and Derek walk through the front door with arms full of groceries. "Come on, Karrera, come to Adventure Park with us. You know you like riding the rides too. Admit it sis, it's fun," says Derek as he pushes the door shut with his left foot.

"Yea and they have everything decorated like the North Pole on Earth. Santa Claus and everything," remarks Eric.

Kaja jokingly says, "Plus you can get your picture taken with Santa. I'll hang it right here." She points to a spot where a picture of the twins with Santa when they were three-years-old hangs on the wall.

"No, dad. I'm not getting my picture taken with Santa," says Karrera. She smiles at her father.

"Awe, why not? I think you'd look cute sitting on Santa's lap," retorts Kaja while laughing.

Karrera rolls her eyes and shakes her head at her father. "Ha ha. Very funny, dad. I'm as big as you are. How cute would you look?"

Kaja poses like she is sitting on Santa's lap. "I would be very cute."

Eric closes his eyes, pretending he didn't witness what he just witnessed. Derek starts laughing then says, "Come with us, momma?"

Eric snaps his head in Derek's direction then glares at his twin. His movement doesn't go unnoticed by Kaja. She would love to go with them, but has plans with Neena. "Nah, you don't need me tagging along. Besides I have my own plans for tonight."

Karrera asks, "Going out with Neena, dad?" She helps Derek put the groceries away.

Eric mumbles something no one can understand as he leaves the kitchen after dropping off the bags he is carrying. There are times he wonders why he's such an ass to his momma about Neena. He refuses to back away from his stance of not wanting anything to do with the turian even though she is someone he can talk gaming with besides his friends. He has it in his head and won't back down from it that his momma doesn't deserve to have anyone because she got his mom killed. The youth isn't blind. He knows Neena loves his momma and his momma loves the turian back. He has said and done all he can to force them apart and they stick together.

Since Karrera's been home and has accepted Neena, Eric hasn't said anything about her where others can hear him. He mumbles then walks away. Derek is up his ass enough, he doesn't want Karrera bitching at him too. There is one thing about the turian he likes but will never admit to it. Neena being related to Garrus Vakarian, Hero of the Reaper War and a friend to his grandparents. He doesn't think there is a time when he has been to the Citadel where they haven't gone to look at the Normandy statue or visit the memorial museum. Garrus with a visor over his left eye, standing to Shepard's right while Liara is to Shepard's left. He remembers the stories told at the museum about each member of the ship's crew. Garrus seems like someone who is willing to do what is necessary to get the job done. Even bending the rules.

Bending the rules, that is something Kaja does not believe in. It asks for trouble and opens a door that can not be closed again. Eric's not sure if that is true or not. He's not in a position to find out either. Being on probation for eighteen months has forced Eric to stop skipping school and stop getting into trouble. The only trouble he does get into is mouthing off at home. Unless he breaks the law and not the rules at home, he won't get into hot water with his probation officer. That is the only thing that matters to Eric. The sooner he can get done with his probation the better.

Kaja hears Eric mumbling but keeps her attention on Karrera's question. "Yes, we have plans. You just dropping your brothers off or are you going with them?" Kaja grabs the bananas from the bag then peels one and starts eating it.

"Yes, sis, please come with us. It will be fun," pleads Derek.

Karrera puts her hands out in defeat. "All right, I'll go too. I'm not getting my picture taken with Santa."

"I think all of you should be in the picture together. I have a spot to hang it," jokes Kaja in between bites.

"Goddess, no, dad. Just...no. I'll ride the rides, but no to Santa." Karrera moves her arms when she speaks and the movements make Kaja laugh and almost choke on her banana. "Dad, you alright?"

Kaja gets the bite to go down then she says, "Yes, I'm fine. Are you going to be that dramatic in the courtroom? Between the look on your face and your arms moving about, you made me laugh."

Karrera furrows her brow, places her hands on her hips, "Dad! I wasn't trying to be funny."

"I know." Kaja hugs her daughter. "It was funny, though."

Derek covers his mouth to keep from snickering. He agrees with his momma. Karrera's response made him laugh too. Karrera looks over to him. "Hey, don't look at me. I agree with momma, it was funny."

Karrera puts her hands over her heart, "I feel the love. I feel the love." Then the young maiden starts laughing.

Eric hears the laughter in the living room and wonders what is so funny. He shrugs his shoulders at his own thoughts then dismisses them to watch the animation vid with his aunt Gaia doing the voice acting for the lead's side kick. It's a campy vid, but Eric likes it because Gaia is in it. To this day, he can't believe the famous asari actress is his aunt. He only wishes she would send them something from the vids she makes, but she never does. Eric is sure Kaja has asked Gaia not to. He never considers that maybe Gaia can't send him something from her vids or even the possibility, Gaia doesn't want to. Everything that doesn't go his way, is his momma's fault.

Kaja slides a credit chit into Karrera's hand, "This should cover everything. You can head out now if you want."

"Trying to get rid of us, momma?" asks Derek with a smirk on his face.

Kaja puts her index finger against her lips, pretending to think about her answer. She grins at her son. "It's quite possible I am. Would you rather hang out here with your dear ol' momma or go to Adventure Park with your brother and sister?"

Derek scratches the stubble on his chin. He's attempting to grow something that resembles a beard, but it looks like anything but a beard. "That's a silly question. I'd rather ride the "Terror of Dis" than hang out with you. Sorry, momma, it's true. I love that ride more than you." Derek can't keep a straight face and starts laughing before he finishes saying "than you."

Kaja laughs then ruffles Derek's longer hair. "Is that so, wise guy." He hasn't cut it since the weekend he was grounded for getting into a fight at school. Where Eric gets his hair trimmed every two weeks and still has to keep himself clean shaven. Kaja has promised Eric once his probation is over he can grow his hair out and have facial hair if he chooses. "Karrera you can take the car. I'll take a taxi, if I need to."

"You sure, dad? I can always ask grandma for her car," replies the young maiden.

"I think you forgot about the presentation she is giving at the university tonight. There's no car for either of us to borrow. Which is why I'll take a taxi." Kaja pats her daughter's shoulder.

"That is tonight. I did forget. Why aren't we going again?" asks Karrera.

Derek answers. "Because we weren't invited."

Kaja adds, "It's a presentation to a small group of potential donors for an exploration of a ruin in the Traverse and not open to the public. Your grandmother was the one who uncovered it and passed the information to the university's archeology department."

Karrera says, "I always forget grandma is also an archeologist besides an information broker."

"We all do. Now, get out of here." Kaja shoos her kids from the house, so she can have it to herself before Neena comes over later in the afternoon. All she wants to do is sit in a hot relaxing bath then spend a quiet night at home with her turian girlfriend.

Adventure Park

Karrera and the twins are sitting at a table having an early dinner or late lunch. Or as Eric likes to call it, a snack. It always amazes the young maiden how much her two brothers can eat in one sitting and how much they've grown since she left for school a few months ago. Eric sucks every drop of water from the bottom of his cup. Making an annoying noise with the straw. Both Derek and Karrera look at him. "What?" asks Eric as he sucks more air through the straw, annoying his brother and sister.

Derek gets up from the table. "Lets ride the bumper cars. I want to ram someone." He points to Eric with a quirky grin on his face which makes Karrera smile at him.

"Sounds good to me," says the asari sibling.

Eric looks at both siblings. He knows they're planning on ganging up on him because each one will have their own car. "Hey, don't think I don't have you in my sights, Derek." Eric playfully pushes Derek in the arm as they walk towards the bumper cars.

"Bring it on, Eric," replies Derek.

Adventure Park has a festive spirit about it with all the different lights and a big holiday tree on a stationary dock that sits in the middle of the pond, which is also in the middle of the park. Once the sun goes down, the tree lights up and illuminates the surrounding area in an array of colors. Each different area of the park has a different holiday theme. The area where the bumper cars are in has a North American look from the 20th Century. On the far wall, there is a picture of Santa riding in a bumper car with a happy go-lucky look on his face.

Most patrons to the park find the picture humorous , but there are a few who don't like it. The park only has it up during the Holidays and it hasn't hurt their business by using it every year. It's a cheesy picture of Santa riding the bumper cars. The park has several different styles of Santa riding the various rides. Every picture is as cheesy as the bumper car picture. The owners are lovers of cheesy humor and are not bashful about sharing their love with others. Their oddball humor hasn't caused the park to lose any business, if anything, It has helped bring in business. People from other colonies hear about the quirky amusement park and come to Elysium to find out for themselves.

As the three siblings stand in line, Derek says, "I can draw it better looking than that." He points to the Santa picture.

Karrera says, "Why don't you draw something up. Make sure you watermark it first, then sent it to them offering to do more if they like that one. Or do more than one and give them options to choose from."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea. Maybe I'll do that. It can't hurt right?" asks Derek.

Eric adds, "I think you should overcharge for it. Try to make some money back. We spend enough credits here."

Derek rolls his eyes at his twin. "You mean momma's credits. You've never spent your allowance here. We've always been given so much to spend. We always spend what she gives us, but I don't ever remember spending more and needing to use our allowance."

"Yea, what ever. As soon as it hits my hand, it's my money." Eric points to his palm as he talks.

As the twins needle on each other over whose money it is, Karrera wonders what happened to cause them to stop being so close. She also wonders why Eric is so angry with both his brother and his momma. The problems he has are his own fault. _I do wonder after seeing how angry and uncooperative Eric has been to dad, if he would do the same to me if I was the prosecuting attorney. All dad did was her job. There has to be more to his problems then Cass' death. Derek and I have __moved on. Dad has too. Why can't you, little brother? I mourned Cass more than I did when my own mother died. I swear, we're talking before I go back to Thessia._

They get to the front of the line and when the ride worker allows the next group in, Eric heads to the red car furthest from both is brother and sister. Derek lets Eric get into his car before moving to a couple of cars behind and takes the orange/white car. Karrera is several cars back in a black/blue car. Once all the riders are strapped into their cars, the worker turns the power on and the cars start moving. Derek realizes his mistake in car when his car has a hard time making left turns, which is the direction he needs to turn.

This gives Eric an opening to smash a few cars near him before he catches up with his brother and has Derek in his sights. Karrera laughs as she rams Derek's car moving him enough for Eric to hit her instead of Derek. Derek rams into a few cars before Eric rear-ends him and gets a warning from the workers to stop the rough stuff. Karrera hits Eric's car before their time is up. Their cars are in the same area and all three siblings are laughing at each other. Eric and Karrera both tease Derek about his poor choice for a car. They get in line for the bumper cars again.

When they exit the bumper cars for the second time. Two sets of eyes, watch their movements. "Hey, isn't that the Mitchell twins? Who's the asari?" asks an older teen with a black bandana wrapped around his head.

"Yea, that's them. I think she is their sister."

"She's still trouble. Too bad they're not here without her."

"I always said if I ever saw either one of them again, they were going to regret it. Their bitch sister doesn't scare me any."

"Even though she's an asari and all asari are biotics? Think, man, think." The teen with the black bandana points to his head.

A wicked grin appears on the second teens face. "I am thinking. Trust me. Take her out first then it's an even fight."

"Okay, if you say so, man." The two teens follow behind the twins and Karrera. They stay far enough away to not be seen, but close enough to know which rides they are riding and where they go between rides. The two teens also ride a few rides and even got in line behind the twins to see if either one will notice them. They don't noticed they're being tailed, which the two teens think will work to their advantage.

Kaja's House

Kaja and Neena are lounging on the sofa, cuddling, watching an action vid, _Fast, Furious: Citadel_. So far, it's been a quiet evening at home with no kids. Kaja remembers the last time she was alone with someone she loves without worrying about being interrupted at any moment. She savors every moment she has with Neena because the turian makes her feel whole. And because of that, Kaja is able to handle Eric's attitude towards her girlfriend. It helps having Derek and Karrera on Neena's side.

They have had a few discussion on what Neena can do or should not do to change Eric's view, but nothing has worked out. Kaja has noticed since Karrera has been home, Eric hasn't been as vocal and mumbles a lot when ever Neena's name gets mentioned. Karrera amazes her father. Kaja knows Karrera likes Neena. She has said as much, but she has yet to say anything to Eric and allows him to rant about the turian. All Karrera does is listen. If Karrera can keep the ability to say unbiased on hearing two sides of a debate, Kaja thinks her daughter will make a great judge some day.

Neena turns to face Kaja then kisses her lips when the ending credits start rolling across the screen. "I love that vid. There's just enough plot to keep me interested between all the exploding cars."

"All it needs is Blasto," comments Kaja before she kisses Neena.

Neena tilts her head to the left after they end their kiss She asks, "Blasto? Who's Blasto?"

Kaja starts laughing. "This is Blasto." She flips the channel to the Citadel Movie Classics Channel, knowing they are running a Blasto marathon the entire weekend. She'll never understand this channel's fascination with a character who is over two-hundred years old. Kaja doesn't remember wearing them, but has seen picture of her wearing Blasto shirts or playing with Blasto toys when she was a baby and toddler.

"Oh, him." Neena rolls her eyes when she sees the hanar.

"Yea, I sorta grew up with him," replies the asari.

"And you're old too." Neena places a tender kiss on Kaja's nose.

Kaja teases in between kisses, "You're still a kid."

Neena laughs then straddles Kaja's lap. She places both hands on the cushion near Kaja's head. "I wish we could be this way more often, Kaja."

"I do too and I wish Eric would accept you like Derek and Karrera have. Since Karrera has been home, he's been less vocal. Maybe she can wear him down for us." Kaja smiles at Neena as she runs her hand over Neena's cheek.

Neena does her best to show a cheeky grin. "I think I need to try harder."

Knowing how much effort Neena has given to get Eric to accept her, Kaja doesn't believe she can do anything more. "Hah, I don't think that is possible without you buying him off. I'd rather you didn't do that."

"I did pick up a few things I'd like to give him and Derek. They are things I bought from the company store. I know both would love something from _Age of Dragons_." Neena whispers softly, sensually into her girlfriend's ear, "Enough about that. I want you." The turian starts kissing the asari's neck. Making sure she hits a few sensitive areas.

Kaja gasps with desire as Neena's lips move across her skin. She wills herself to not start their meld in the living room. The last thing she wants is for the kids to come home to find them melding in the living room. As she was with Cass, Kaja loses time when she melds with Neena. If she didn't have kids, it wouldn't matter, but she does. Even though she has started doing more for herself, Kaja still puts her kids and their reactions to things first. When it comes to Neena, it's Eric's reactions she is most worried about. She slides from under Neena. "We should take this some place, um, more private."

Neena snickers at Kaja's modesty, but admires how she continues to put her kids first. She knows what the asari is thinking. How would the kids react if they came home and walked in on them? Neena isn't sure if she wants to find out either. "Just remember to lock the door. I remember walking in on my parents once."

Kaja pulls Neena close, "Don't worry, I won't forget. Been there, done that. Twins were four, I believe."

Neena shakes her head, "Why am I not surprised?" She winks at Kaja before they head towards her bedroom.

Once Kaja locks the door, Neena teases, "Are you sure it's locked."

"Oh, I'm very sure," replies Kaja as she runs her hand down the turian's back then removes Neena's top.

Their clothes end up in a heap jumbled together on the floor. Kaja starts their meld the moment they hit the bed. The couples lust and desire overcome them both and sheets end up on the floor along with the pillows. With each meld Kaja shares more of herself with Neena, but keeps her memories and feelings for Cass locked away. Those are memories she will never share with anyone. She would ask her mom about sharing memories of bondmates who are no longer with them, but Liara still hasn't moved on from losing the love of her life, Leia Shepard. So, she can't really answer that question, but Kaja feels those are private memories and are for her and her alone.

Neena's body and mind is intoxicating to the asari and Kaja can't get enough. Neena feels the same way. She can't be with Kaja enough. They treasure these moments alone, so they can enjoy themselves intimately. The one thing holding their relationship back is Eric or Neena would have moved-in already. Because Neena has the new job, Kaja has gone out of her way to make sure Neena is happy and has little stress. The asari wants to make sure what happened to Cass on Feros doesn't happen to Neena.

Kaja is trying to fix the mistakes she felt she made at the beginning of her relationship with Cass, but by doing so, she fears she making different mistakes. Only time will tell if she's made any new ones or not. The sounds from their love making reverberate throughout the room. If anyone was home and near Kaja's bedroom, they would hear them. The asari's eyes revert back to their normal ocean-blue color after several hours of melding.

Neena has Kaja in her arms, with both breathing heavily. "Will you hand me a pillow?"

Kaja reaches over to grab the one pillow on that side. She playfully smacks Neena with it. "Here you go."

"Why, thank you." Neena places the pillow under her head then grins at her lover.

Kaja reaches over Neena to grab the other pillow. Her hip is close to the turian's face. Neena runs her fingers down Kaja's legs and up again while she places soft kisses on the asari's blue skin. Kaja tosses the pillow against the headboard before she lies down next to her love. The turian wraps her arms around the one she adores. Kaja asks, "Comfy now?"

"Very much so. We need one other thing." The turian grabs the covers then scoots closer to the headboard. Once Neena resettles, Kaja moves closer, and Neena again holds the asari in her arms. "Perfect."

"I concur." Kaja holds Neena's hand then kisses her palm. "Stay here tonight. I want to wake up tomorrow with you lying next to me, Neena." She kisses the turian's palm again.

Neena's body tingles with each kiss she receives from Kaja. Her body screams yes stay, her mind attempts to thinks clearly. "I want that more than anything, Kaja, but what about Eric's reaction when he sees me in the morning?"

Kaja turns to face Neena then kisses the turian softly. "There is no better time for us to find out than with Karrera being home." She kisses Neena again. "I love you, Neena."

"I love you too, Kaja." She kisses Kaja then forces the asari to lie on her back. Their kiss intensifies as Kaja instinctively starts another meld.

Adventure Park

The park has started their nightly announcement the "park is closing in thirty minutes" message. Anyone who has been to the park enough knows they'll say it again when there is fifteen minutes left. Again with five minutes left and they'll repeat the park is closed until everyone vacates the premises. Karrera is ready to leave, however the twins want to ride one more ride and they're near the ride's entrance. Eric says, "We have time for one more ride."

Derek adds, "The entrance for _Dark Space Raiders_ is right over there." The older twin points in the ride's directions.

Karrera gives in."Okay, one more ride then what are we doing afterwords?" They enter the line one last time before the park closes.

"We should get something to eat. The diner near the history museum is open. I love their food," replies the younger twin.

"Eric, is there a time when you are not hungry?" asks Karrera, she is teasing him, but really does want to know if there is a time when he doesn't want something to eat. Derek too, but he's not as vocal about it.

Eric grins at his sister. "Ah, never. Well, maybe when I'm full." He rubs his stomach with his right hand and he has his tongue peeking out between his lips.

"You're still the weirdo," teases Derek with an impish smile.

"And your still silly," says Eric. As much as Eric gets annoyed with is twin, he does love him and at times misses their talks. They don't agree when it comes to Eric's view about their momma seeing Neena.

Derek bumps Eric while saying, "That I am." He turns his attention to his sister. "Yes, getting something to eat after we leave sounds good to me."

Karrera chuckles at her brothers. They're more alike than they care to admit and she's sure they'll work through their differences as time moves on. Both are stubborn at times and Karrera knows where they get it from and it isn't their mother. "Alright, food it is. I'm not really hungry though."

"So, sit and watch us eat." Derek has a cheeky smile on his face. Karrera shakes her head at her brother, Derek is such a cheese ball, she can't help but love him for it. The line moves at a steady pace, which means before they know it, they're at the front of the line waiting for the next vehicle to arrive and unload.

The two teens who are following the twins overhear them saying they riding one more ride then leaving. The teen with the bandana on his head says, "We should ambush them in the parking lot. They funnel everyone out the main exit.

The second teen nods. "Sounds good. I think I know what their car looks like. We should follow them to it and if there isn't anyone else around, we pounce.

The teen with the black bandana responds, "I have something we can use. It's in the car and we need to go get it. We need to be quick about it."

The two teens walk quickly towards the park's exit so they can execute their plan to jump the Mitchell twins in the parking lot. The second teen has a grudge with the twins and tonight, he's going to finally get the pay back he feels he rightfully deserves. Since the twins nor the asari noticed the two teens following them for the past few hours, the vengeful teen feels good about the surprise attack. It's something neither twin expects and enacting his revenge is going to be oh so sweet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"There they are," says the second teen as he points at the Mitchell twins and their asari sibling.

The teen with the black bandana comments, "I'm ready when you are."

The two older teens follow the three siblings to their family's skycar. Both have weapons with them. The bandana wearing teen has a switchblade while the second teen has a pistol. The parking lot has thinned out considerably and luck is on the two teens side with one of the lights near a lone skycar is dimmed and flickering like it's about to finish burning out. That's the skycar Karrera and her younger brothers are headed towards.

"Ragtop, take the one on the right, Derek. I'm going to pistol-whip the asari then shove the gun in Eric's face," whispers Mico Borsa.

"You do that and I'm going to start calling you, Pistol-whip," replies Ragtop.

Mico says, "That's my new name then." He waves Ragtop around to his right. Mic is surprised being they are kids of a cop, they would pay more attention to their surroundings, but the siblings are talking and looks like joking with each other. Since they're not, walking up on them is easy enough. Mico holds the gun in his hand and makes sure he has a good firm grip. "Hey, bitch!" yells out Mico as he hits Karrera between her right ear and eye, causing her to fall to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Ragtop flips his switchblade open and lunges at Derek. Derek moves enough for Ragtop to cut only his shirt while missing skin. The older twin grabs Ragtop's wrist, forces his elbow into Ragtop's ribs. The teen with the black bandana doesn't let go of the knife. He wrestles his arm free from Derek's grip and swings the blade at the older twin, missing him. Derek keeps his eyes on the knife and counters every move Ragtop makes before Ragtop lunges at Derek again. This time he leaves a minor wound across Derek's inner left forearm. Derek gets his hands on Ragtop's wrists again and this time the switchblade drops to the ground and the two boys start exchanging punches with Derek gaining the upper hand with each punch.

Karrera lies on the ground with blood dripping down her neck from being hit. She makes a few noises in pain, but neither sibling is in a position to help her. As soon as Mico hit Karrera, Eric was on Mico in an instant. Mico didn't have time to put the gun in Eric's face, like he wanted. Instead, Eric grabbed at Mico's wrists, trying to disarm him. Eric has Mico's arm above his head, but can't get Mico to loosen his grip. The older teen moves his arms downward, Eric elbow's Mico near his neck, causing the older teen to move backwards.

Eric's hand moves over Mico's and both teens have their hand on the pistol. They struggle for a few more seconds when the gun fires. Mico releases his grip, leaving Eric holding the pistol. Ragtop tries to grab for his knife, but Derek kicks it under the skycar. Mico and Ragtop run as fast as they can to Ragtop's car before the police show up. Eric looks down to see Karrera bleeding from her abdomen and not moving. He drops the pistol on the ground then quickly removes his shirt so he can use it as a bandage. "Call for help, Derek! Karrera's been shot!" yells the younger twin as he presses on his sister's wound hoping he can slow down the bleeding. "No, no, no, no, noooo. Please, oh please."

The amusement park's security is slow to react to the fight, but responds quickly to the gunfire. Derek runs towards a security guard who is headed in their direction. He is panting as he speaks. "We need an ambulance, quick. My sister's been shot." He points at Karrera and Eric.

The security guard replies. "We've already notified the authorities From the looks of it, you need medical attention too." The guard points to the wound on Derek's arm.

Derek looks at his arm and sees the blood seeping from the wound and the hole in his shirt. "Yea, I suppose I do. I didn't even feel it" He touches on it and it stings, but nothing too painful. "It's my sister, who needs help. Not me." Derek runs back over to his siblings.

Eric mumbles "no" over and over. He's scared that he might have accidentally killed his sister. He's not sure if his finger hit the trigger or Mico's, but when it was over, his was the one holding the gun, so when they run for prints, his will show up. With him being on probation, they'll know the prints are his as soon as they scan the gun. He's in the system. What Eric doesn't know is, so is Mico.

Derek uses his omni-tool light to look for the switchblade, he finds it under the car near the front. He knows he shouldn't touch or move anything, but wants to make sure the police know where it is when they do show up. They're close. Derek and Eric can hear their sirens getting louder by the second. Derek kneels down next to Karrera to see if he can help keep with anything. The twins exchange looks. Eric's eyes show absolute terror, while Derek's show compassion. Derek reaches down to feel for a pulse and finds one. "She's has a pulse. Everything will be okay, Eric."

"No it won't, Derek. I..." Eric can't finish his thought as he looks down at Karrera. "Please forgive me."

The ambulance and police arrive and the medics start working on Karrera. The police separate the twins and start getting their statements. A second police unit arrives on the scene. The new arrivals create a buffer between the few onlookers and the crime scene. Officer Zahn recognizes Eric as Sergeant T'Soni's son. "Damn, Gessel, this involves Sergeant T'Soni's kids. Look, there's her son, Eric."

"You're right. This isn't good. Not good at all," replies Officer Gessel.

The partners find the Sergeant in charge to inform him about how this involves another police officer's kids. They're given permission to find and tell Sergeant T'Soni about the situation. The medics get the asari on a stretcher then in the ambulance. A medic is wrapping Derek's left arm with a medi-gel wrap before the detective has Derek get into his car, so they can finish giving their statements downtown . Eric sits, handcuffed in the back of a squad car. He sits quietly, but his mind is racing a million miles a hour and he wants to yell out to Karrera as the ambulance leaves the scene.

The police have already found the switchblade and the pistol. Even though the twins were separated, their account on what happened is the same. Derek doesn't know who pulled the trigger, his focus was on Ragtop. Because Eric's on probation, he doesn't say anything to the police. He asks for his attorney, Paige Davenport, and refuses to say anything until he speaks to her or his momma. He hates his momma most days and blames her for everything he hates about his life. As he sits in the back of the squad car, handcuffed, he realizes her feelings about Mico were correct. He's thankful, she's loves him enough to hire someone like Paige to represent him. Randy took his lawyer's advice and fought the charges and ended up with a tougher sentence than Eric's.

_What do I do now? My life is over. I shot my sister of all people. Momma will never forgive me. Karrera will never forgive me. I'm so, so sorry, Karrera. It was an accident. I was trying to get the gun away from Mico before he shot one of us with it._ Eric closes his eyes and cries softly. _Don't die, Karrera, please don't die. I didn't mean to, honest._ He leans forward enough to rest his forehead against the cool metal dividing the front from the back. A police detective removes Eric from the squad car, removes the cuffs from the youth's wrists then transfers him to the other detective's car with Derek already sitting in the backseat. The detective drives them towards the police station.

Kaja's House

Neena walks into the kitchen, where Kaja is getting them a snack and something to drink, wearing a IPD shirt that hangs unevenly on the turian's body with her pants. "I need to bring a few things over here. I really can't wear your clothes. You wanted to see how it would look, well, here it is." Neena spins slowly in a circle to show Kaja her backside too. The shirt rides up in the back because of the way the upper body of turians is shaped around the shoulders and neck.

"Well, I like it. It has an unique sexiness to is." Kaja grins from ear to ear. She hands Neena a small plate with a few turian snacks on it.

Neena takes the plate then sets it on the kitchen table. "I'm going to change back into my own shirt. This doesn't feel right on me. I can feel it hanging in the back."

Kaja covers her heart with both hands, "Awe, but you look sexy, I swear."

Neena shakes her head, "You can make anything look sexy, Kaja. Even the IPD shorts and shirt you're wearing with those..." Neena points to Kaja's slippers. "Blasto slippers of yours."

Kaja lifts her foot in the air. "What? You don't like Blasto? They were a gift from Liv and Tracy for my birthday last year. I haven't worn them out yet. I'll get a new pair of slippers when I do finally wear Blasto out." She wiggles her foot making Blasto's arms fling around.

Neena can't help but laugh at her asari lover. "I always wondered who the hanar was, but didn't ask. It's so good to see you goofing around, Kaja. Maybe we should do this more often?"

The asari peels a banana, but before she takes a bite, she points the banana at Neena, "It's all because of you and I agree, we need to meld more often." Kaja grins before she bites into the banana.

"I'm going to change into my clothes. Next time I come over, I'm leaving a few things here. O you have room for a few of my things?" Neena bats her eyes at the asari, grabs a snack then leaves for the bedroom.

Kaja chuckles and grins at Neena while eating her banana. She follows Neena to the bedroom and pulls the turian into an embrace once she's done getting dressed. "I'm sure I can make room for you and your stuff. We need to keep making baby steps and I know it's hard when we both want to take bigger steps."

Neena loves nothing more than being in Kaja's arms. She still hasn't put her finger on what exactly it is yet about Kaja that sets her apart from everyone else she's dated in the past. Something is there though and at times Neena doesn't care if she ever figures "it" out. Because she enjoys being with Kaja and how Kaja makes her feel. That's all the matters to the game designer. She nuzzles against Kaja's left, uneven shoulder, "It's okay. My lease isn't up for another ten months."

"Oh, good, no pressure then. I love you. I don't think I can say it enough, Neena." Kaja kisses Neena's forehead.

The turian moves so she can kiss Kaja on the lips. "I love you too." Giving Kaja a quick peck, Neena heads back to the kitchen to eat her snack, strips of a red-meat jerky imported from the turian colony world of Oma Ker. There's a knock at the door. Neena yells out, "Someone's at the front door. Do you want me to get it?"

"I got it. Enjoy your jerky," answers Kaja. She opens the front door and is completely surprised who she sees. "Officer Zahn, Gessel...what are you doing here?"

Zahn answers, "Sorry, Sergeant, may we come in?" Kaja steps out of the way and the two uniformed officers enter the house. Zahn starts explaining once Kaja closes the door. "How do I put this." He rubs his forehead. "There was an incident involving your kids at Adventure Park after closing. Your daughter, Karrara, was shot in the abdomen and taken to Memorial Hospital. From the preliminary reports they were jumped by two armed teens. One with a knife, the other had a pistol. Both suspects are still at large, but we are looking for them, Sarge."

Zahn pauses to read the updated information on his omni-tool. "Karrera is in surgery and I hate to tell you this, Sarge. Eric and Derek have been taken downtown for questioning. Eric's fingerprints are on the gun. Along with another set belonging to a Mico B..."

"Borsa," says Kaja before Zahn can finish saying it.

Gessel asks, "So there is a history between the twins and Mico Borsa?"

Kaja nods her head, "Yes, Mico was their school's bully until roughly two months ago. He got into a fight with Derek when Derek stopped him from bullying a younger student and Mico got transferred to another school. That kid's problem is his parents. He tried to bully the twins last year and that didn't turn out very well for Mico. He seems like a kid who will hold a grudge too." Kaja looks behind her. Neena is standing a few feet away, but giving her some privacy.

Zahn says, "Your car is still at the crime scene. Where do you want us to take you, Sarge?"

"Give me a few minutes, Zahn. I need to change clothes." Kaja walks away from the two officers, waves for Neena to follow her. Kaja closes the bedroom door once Neena enters. "Goddess, my worst fears are coming true." She paces back and forth "I need you to go to my mother's, tell her what is going on then head to the hospital. I'm going downtown to be with my sons." Kaja has both hand on Neena's shoulders. "Please, do this for me. My sons needs me and I have to be there for them. I know what Eric is thinking, Neena. Karrera is in surgery, so I have a little time before she wakes up from that."

Kaja quickly changes back into the clothes she was wearing earlier in the evening. Neena's heart goes out to Kaja. She heard everything the two officers told Kaja and is willing to do what ever Kaja needs from her. "Is your mom even home? You mentioned earlier she was at the university giving a presentation to potential donors."

"She should be it's after 2200. She might have gone out with others for drinks, so please wait for her. I'm going to have Zahn and Gessel take me downtown. Meet me at Memorial Hospital." Kaja kisses Neena then leaves with the uniformed officers.

Neena walks around the house, turning off all the lights before she heads over to Liara's house. When she gets outside, Liara is talking to Kaja. Neena joins them. Liara says, "...take Neena with you. It will help in the long run."

"What makes you think that, mom?" asks Kaja. She wants to go see her sons then to the hospital to check on her daughter. Neena listens and remains silent to find out Liara's reasoning for her to go with Kaja.

"It will show Eric that Neena is there for him too." Liara turns to the turian to comment bluntly, "Or am I wrong, Neena?"

Shaking her head, Neena replies, "No, you're not wrong, Liara. I'm here for him. All I need to know is what do you need from me. I'll help all I can, but I do have to work on Monday."

"You're with me. Mom, we'll be there soon. If you hear anything new, contact me," says Kaja. She hugs her mom, "I love you, mom."

Liara hugs her daughter back. "I love you too, Kaja."

Kaja and Neena get into the squad car. Zahn drives them downtown to the juvenile detention center. The two officers ask Kaja a few more questions about Mico Borsa, which Gessel passes along to the detectives investigating the case. Kaja is unable to provide any information about the second suspect. The teen with the black bandana. Zahn drops them off at the detention center then they go on the hunt for the second teen.

Kaja's omni-tool starts buzzing before they get inside. "Derek, are you okay?" She can see from his face, he's worried and scared. He also has a calmness about him.

"Yes, momma, I'm fine. I got cut, but a medic patched me up. Eric and I are at the detention center, momma," answers the older twin.

"I'm outside the detention center. What happened and how is Karrera?" Kaja's free hand takes Neena's. They sit on a cement bench outside the building in an area designed for family and friends to wait for their loved one to be released.

Derek turns his attention to someone at the detention center. "Okay, okay. I'll hurry up." He turns back to the monitor, "We got jumped by Mico and someone else. Never seen him before. I don't know. They took her one direction and me another and won't tell me anything because I'm not an adult." He uses air quotes when he says "adult" "I have to go, momma. Get us out of here!"

Kaja says before the call terminates, "I'll be there in a few minutes. I love you Derek."

"I love you too, momma," is the last thing Derek says before terminating the call.

"I'm glad your here," says Kaja as she leans against Neena.

Neena pats Kaja's hand, "I'm glad to be here. We need to get them out of there, Kaja."

Inhaling to calm herself, Kaja says, "I know and we will. I need to contact Paige and get her here." She brings up her omni-tool to contact Paige when she sees the human lawyer. "Oh never mind. Here she comes." Kaja stands to greet Paige. "I'm glad you're here, Paige."

"Hi Kaja. Hi Neena. What happened?" asks Paige.

The three adults enter the building together as Kaja tell Paige what she knows. Because Neena isn't related to Eric, she's not allowed in and is asked to wait outside. Eric and Derek are alone in an interrogation room containing a two-way mirror. Eric still refuses to say anything until either his momma or attorney show up. Over the past few minutes, Eric has wondered if his momma will let him sit and not come for him. He hopes he's wrong. He has been slowly finding out he has been wrong about many things. What happened tonight is more proof, his momma is right more times than she is wrong.

Eric hasn't said anything to his brother either. Derek sits next to his brother with a worried look on his face. Derek gets a feeling the detective wants to keep Eric in custody because they found his prints on the gun along with Mico's. The older twin doesn't like that the detective brought him and Eric to the police station. Not when he feels he needs to be with his sister at the hospital. The twins exchange looks. Derek has never see Eric this scared ever. It's a little unsettling. Eric didn't do anything in Derek's mind except try to get the gun away from Mico. It's not his fault it went off.

The door to the room opens, Kaja and Paige are in the doorway with two detectives. Paige says with a warm smile,"Hello Eric, Derek. I hope the detectives have been nice to you both. Now, you get to tell the story again."

Seeing her sons in this setting is tearing Kaja up emotionally, but she knows she can't show anything but calmness. Having Neena outside, waiting is making things easier for Kaja. Neena's presence gives the asari someone she can lean on without feeling weak because of it. Eric runs to Kaja to give her a huge hug. He doesn't say anything, but does make eye contact with her. Kaja's calmness tells him things are okay.

There are times when Paige feels she talks down to her teen clients, but she always wants to make sure they understand what is going on with their case. Some kids listen to their parents more than her and it ends up costing the child in the long run. However, Eric is a rare client, one who understands the law better than most kids his age. "Eric, you can start."

"Yes, ma'am. Mico jumped us. He hit Karrera first, she went down hard too. I lunged at him while the other kid attacked Derek. I tried to get Mico to drop the gun then next thing I know it went off. Mico ran off, leaving me holding it. I don't know if I caused it or he did, but Karrera got hit here." Eric shows Kaja on his body where Karrera's wound is located.

"What happened to your shirt?" asks Kaja.

"I used it to apply pressure to Karrera's wound. How is she, momma?" asks the younger twin.

"I don't know yet, Eric. She's in surgery. I came here first. Neena is waiting outside because she's not family, they wouldn't let her in, but she is here for you too. We love you, Eric, Derek." Kaja pats Eric's shoulder.

Eric isn't sure what to say, he is fairly certain his life is over. He didn't think his family would forgive him, but Kaja isn't blaming him for what happened to Karrera. "Momma, what's going to happen to me now? I don't want to go to Shatta House."

Derek asks, "Why are we here? We were jumped and defended ourselves. Mico hit Karrera with the pistol. Some guy with Mico came at me with a knife. We told you this at the amusement park."

Detective Phil Caine, who doesn't like Sergeant T'Soni after she transferred him from her unit, says, "This is the official statement then your momma can take you home. Eric we just need your statement, you're not going to Shatta House" _Not yet anyway, but I'm sure you'll mess up again and end up there. _The detective holds a grudge against Kaja because he got transferred to a shift he didn't want to work. He would love nothing more than to keep Eric in custody for what he feels is a probation violation. The evidence isn't in the detective's favor, but it's how he feels. Caine's gut screams Eric provoked the attack some time before today. He just needs to prove it.

Kaja knows Det. Caine doesn't like her and she doesn't care if he does or doesn't. Her concern and focus is to make sure Caine doesn't try to railroad her sons into a charge they don't deserve. She didn't check, but she highly doubts any of her pistols are missing. All her weapons are in a safe and she's the only one who knows the combination. The safe is in her bedroom and no one besides her and Neena have been in her bedroom today. That much she knows for certain.

Caine's partner, Detective Sabeeha Ta'anari reads from her omni-tool, "Here is what we know so far. You and your sister were walking to your car when two other teens jumped you. Mico Borsa hits Karrera in the head, knocking her down. Eric you struggled with Mico while Derek you were dealing with the second teen." She stops reading, looks at Derek. "Can you describe him for sketch artist?"

Derek whispers to Paige and Kaja. "Is it okay to say I can drawn him? I won't forget his face any time soon."

Paige looks at Kaja, who asks, "Can you do it quickly, Derek?"

"I think so, momma. I can't be any slower than me telling someone the details," replies the young artist.

Kaja thinks that is true enough. Derek can draw a sketch quick enough, he slaves over the little details and that is why his work takes time for him to complete, but this is a simple sketch. Kaja says, "Let Derek draw the sketch. He's a very good artist."

The two officers look at each other with Ta'anari getting their CO involved to receive the okay for Derek to draw the picture. This is the first case where the victim can draw a sketch instead of the department's artist. Ta'anari returns with a large data pad the artist's uses with a large pencil shaped stylus to draw with. Derek looks at the tools he is given and would rather have actual paper and pencil to draw with, but he'll work with what he's given. The artist stays to see if the youth needs help with the drawing program then leaves once he sees Derek knows what he is doing.

While Derek draws the sketch, Kaja steps out of the interrogation room to call the hospital. The only information the hospital has is Karrera is still in surgery and they'll know more once the surgery is over and Karrera is in recovery. Kaja reenters the room and sits next to Eric. "Can we get Eric a blanket, jacket, or something to cover himself with? He looks a little chilled. If I was told he didn't have his shirt, I would have brought him one."

Caine starts to say something but sees the look on Sergeant T'Soni's face then decides against it. She's the parent in this situation, but she's also outranks him within the department. Messing with her or her sons is a bad idea and one Caine knows is a bad idea. "I'll get him a blanket, Sergeant."

"Thank you, Detective," replies Kaja when Caine brings in an unfolded blanket and hands it to the asari. She unfolds hit and wraps it around Eric's shoulders. "Go ahead, Eric, tell them what happened."

Eric still can't believe it. He really thought he momma wouldn't forgive him for what happened to Karrera, but she's done nothing, but show concern for everyone including him. He tightens the blanket around his chest to keep the cool air off his bare skin. "It's like what Derek said. We were leaving Adventure Park to get something to eat when Mico hit Karrera in the head. I was standing right next to her and I grabbed his wrists to keep him from shooting anyone and at one point I had his arms above his head like this." Eric stands with his hands above his head, showing the detectives what happened. "Then our arms came down. I move my hands over his and the gun fired. Mico let go and I was left holding it."

The youth looks at Kaja, who is showing nothing but support, so he continues. "I dropped it on the ground when I saw Karrera on the ground bleeding. That's when I took my shirt off and used it to help stop the bleeding. I barely saw the other kid and I don't know what he looks like. Wore a black bandana. It's the only thing about him I remember. They took off when they gun fired. I know it was Mico who had the gun."

Detective Caine asks, "How do you know Mico?"

"He went to the same school as us until he got into a fight with Derek in October and got transferred to Radcliffe High School. He was the school bully and tried that shit with us last year. Derek and I beat his ass more than once until he decided to leave us alone," answers Eric a little too bluntly for Kaja's taste, but lets him tell it as he sees fit.

Detective Ta'anari raises an eyebrow at Eric's colorful language and is a little surprised Sergeant T'Soni allows it. She wouldn't if he was her son. The female detective asks, "Have you had any run ins with Mico since October?"

"No, ma'am. I forgot all about him. He's not as school anymore and no one misses him," says Eric. He moves his chair closer to his momma.

Derek finishes the sketch. "Here, this is what he looks like. Bandana and everything." He hands the datapad with the stylus to Detective Caine.

Caine looks at the drawing. The face looks familiar to him, but can't quite put a name with the face. "Sabeeha, recognize this kid? I swear I've seen him before, but I can't remember where."

Kaja asks, "Mind if I take a look? Maybe I'll recognize him." Caine hands the Sergeant the data pad. Shaking her head, Kaja replies, "Never seen him before." She hands the pad back to Det. Caine.

Ta'anari takes the data pad from her partner to look at the sketch. She points to the pad, "I know who this is. It's Ragtop Moorehouse. His first name is Milo. He also goes to Radcliffe and is a member of the Rads street gang."

The squad's commanding officer enters the interrogation room. "We've picked up Mico Borsa. I've already passed on Moorehouse's description to the uniforms. We have enough to go on, let Sergeant T'Soni take her sons home and see to her daughter. If we have more questions we can ask them later. Sergeant, your skycar is still at Adventure Park parking lot, I can make sure an officer gives you ride to your vehicle"

Kaja stands to shake the Captain's hand, "Thank you, Captain. We're headed to the hospital after I get Eric a new shirt."

Eric leaves the blanket on the chair. Kaja has her arms around both sons as they leave the building. Paige sticks around to talk more with the detectives to make sure Eric is in the clear when it comes to his probation. Neena sits patiently outside, reading a few messages on her omni-tool from her friends on Palaven. The turian closes her omni-tool when she sees Kaja exiting the building with both sons by her side.

"Eric, where's your shirt?" asks the turian.

The youth grins at the turian. He is actually happy to see Neena and for the first time since he's known the game designer, Eric says, "Hey, Neena. I'm glad to see you. I used it to help Karrera. I need a new one."

Eric's new attitude towards Neena catches everyone by surprise. Derek nods in a happy-go-lucky way with a goofy grin. Kaja hugs Eric then whispers, "I'm so proud of you, Eric."

Neena joins the group. She pats Eric on the arm. "It's good to see you are okay, Eric." She turns to Derek. "How is your arm?"

"I'm fine, Neena. Better than my shirt though. He shows the hole caused by Ragtop's switchblade.

Kaja says, "You can change shirts when we get to the house. Then we're headed to the hospital."

Eric protests, "No,momma. Screw my shirt. I want to be with Karrera."

"I agree, momma our new shirts can wait," adds Derek.

Kaja gives each twin a hug before everyone gets inside a waiting squad car. The uniformed officer takes the family to the amusement park. The crime scene units have already left the area. Kaja's car is the only car in the lot. The officer waits until the Sergeant and her family drive away. The twins want to see Karrera, so Kaja is headed to the hospital instead of getting Eric a shirt and Derek a new one. Their actions tonight and how calm both acted tells the asari, she's been doing the right things with them after-all.

Eric's reaction to Karrera being shot makes Kaja a very proud parent and a scared one too. Will Mico attack them again? She hopes not. Once they get home and get some rest, they need to have a talk about what happened. Maybe give the boys more defensive training or work on what they already know. If Eric's attitude towards Neena remains positive, Kaja plans on giving him his privileges back again. She's starting to think he might have started earning them again. As with everything else when it comes to Eric. Time will tell.

Memorial Hospital

Dr. Liara T'Soni sits in the waiting room, waiting for her daughter and grandsons to arrive and news about her granddaughter. Liara wonders if there will ever be a time where she's not needed to sit at a hospital to wait on news about a loved one after being shot. This is the third generation to be either on shore leave, vacation, or on break from school to be shot. Karrera being shot bothers Liara the most. Both Leia and Kaja were trained soldiers, who put their lives in harms way every day during their duty. Kaja still put her life in harms way, though not as much being she is behind a desk more than she is on the streets.

It's well past midnight and Kaja has yet to show up with the twins. It takes time to get statements and with Eric being on probation, that might hold things up. Liara for the first time in a long time, left the house without a data pad to communicate with Glyph and her other agents. She's in the dark on what is going on downtown when it comes to the twins. All Liara knows is they took both boys downtown for more questions and Derek has a minor wound on his left arm. All she is getting from the hospital staff is Karrera is still in surgery and they will know more when the surgery is over and Karrera is in recovery.

Asari are naturally a patient species, but Liara grows tired of the wait. These are the moments she dreads the most and she thinks her family has had too many days like this. She is grateful, only one grandchild was serious wounded. From what she knows happened, one of the boys could have easily been shot as well. Liara is really wishing she had something to work on because this wait is starting to get to her.

Kaja with the boys in tow quickly walk down the hallway. Kaja asks when she sees Liara, "Heard anything, mom?"

"No, I have not and I'm getting worried, Kaja. She's been in surgery for almost three hours," answers Liara. She gives her daughter and both grandson's a hug. She asks a few questions when she notices Eric's without his shirt and Neena isn't with them, "Where's your shirt, Eric? Why didn't you pick him up one, Kaja, and where's Neena?"

Eric hugs his grandmother, "Neena went to the house to get Derek and I a new shirt and she's stopping to get me something to eat. I wanted to come here right away. Karrera means more to me than a shirt, grandma."

Liara is stunned, absolutely stunned by Eric's answers to her questions. He seems happy Neena is doing things for them while they sit and wait for news about Karrera. Liara thinks this is the first time ever, Eric has said anything nice about the turian. She hopes this new attitude sticks around too. It fits who Liara feels Eric really is, a good kid. Liara glances at Kaja, who is nodding with a grin. "That is nice of Neena. Derek, are you okay? Get hurt in the struggle?" Liara points to Derek's bandaged left arm.

"I'm fine, grandma. Mico's buddy cut me before I got him to drop the knife he had. And he ruined my favorite shirt too," Derek shows Liara the hole.

Kaja pats Derek on the shoulder, "I'll make sure to buy you another one tomorrow." Kaja sits in a chair and thinks her sons are amazing. Both keep their wits about them when put into a dangerous situation _I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't taught them self-defense? Goddess, I knew that Mico kid was trouble. I hope Karrera will pull through this okay. She's so close to earning her law degree and I fear she's going to miss the next term recovering from this. They've both made me so proud of them tonight. Maybe I am doing the right things with them._

Eric sits to his momma's left and Derek sits to the right with Liara sitting next to Eric. Derek leans his head back against the wall behind the chair and falls asleep. Eric is still to wound up to sleep, but grabs a magazine to thumb through. The two adults sit in silence, waiting for news. As the minutes tick by, Neena shows up with the t-shirts she bought from work for the twins and food for Eric. Eric moves to give Neena his seat, so she can sit next to his momma and so he can eat his chili cheese fries. Kaja gives Neena a kiss on the cheek when the turian sits down.

Neena hands Eric a dark red t-shirt with a woodland elf holding a staff with a red power crystal. The image and "Blood Mage" written vertically is black. It's a shirt Neena knows Eric has wanted, but has been unable to get. Every time he went to order one, it was already sold out. Because Neena is the new girl at work, when a new shipment of shirts arrived, she was able to buy the shirt for Eric. "Here you go, Eric. I got word you've been wanting that shirt for a while." She gives the youth a warm, sincere smile.

Eric sets his chili-cheese fries down, so he can look at his new shirt. His eyes show absolute surprise when he sees what's on the shirt. He stands to give Neena a tight hug. "Thank you so much. I tired to get one when I heard they had restocked them last month and I still missed out." He put the shirt on and it's a perfect fit.

"I heard that shirt sells out in two or three hours too. The others take a little longer. Like four to five hours. I'm glad you like it." Neena hands Derek a blue t-shirt with a dwarf holding a big ax across his should with "Warrior" written vertically in white print. "I got one for you too, Derek."

"Thank you, Neena. I love playing with my warrior dwarf. I get to carry around a big ax and flop off the enemies' heads with it." Derek folds his shirt and sits it on the arm of the chair he is sitting in. It's going to be the shirt he wears when they go back to school.

Neena asks, "Still no word?"

"Nothing yet." Kaja shakes her head with a concern look on her face. The concerned parent thinks she sees a doctor in scrubs talking to a nurse. The doctor looks familiar to the police Sergeant.

The asari medical doctor walks towards the family. Dr. T'Sakos, the same doctor who preformed the surgery on Kaja's gunshot wound almost three decades ago says, "My name is Dr. T'Sakos and I'm..." The doctor stops the introduction when she recognizes Kaja and Liara. "Hello Det. T'Soni, Dr. T'Soni. Kaja, your daughter is in recovery. She's going to be here for several weeks."

"Several weeks? What about school? She's goes back to Thessia in two weeks," says Eric. The guilt he felt before they left the crime scene is back. Again, Eric feels responsible for Karrera being shot and now it looks like she's going to miss her next school term because of it. The youth sits in a chair with his head hung. Derek sits next to his brother and the twins talk quietly among themselves as the adults listen to what Dr. T'Sakos has to tell them.

T'Sakos says, "There were no complications during surgery. What took so long was repairing the damage the bullet caused. Because she was already on the ground lying partly on her side, when the bullet entered it nicked her liver and penetrated through the small intestine in several places. She's going to be here for at least two weeks if not three. She will need to finish recovering at a rehab hospital for a couple of weeks before she comes home. It could be months before she's fully healed."

Kaja tries hard to not show the sadness she feels about Karrera's injuries. Parents always fear the worst and for Kaja, this is the worst. There is only one thing that Kaja knows is actually worse. The asari closes her eyes then wipes them with her fingers before opening them again. "Can we see her, Doctor?"

"She's in ICU. I've ordered no visitors until Monday morning. I'm sorry. I know you want to be with her, but she's needs to heal right now and the less people around her, the less chance there is for an infection. I always err on the side of caution," replies Dr. T'Sakos.

"Thank you, Doctor. I suppose we'll head home and come back Monday." Kaja turns to the twins sitting behind them. "I guess we get to go home for the night. No visitors."

Eric stands up protesting, "No, I don't want to leave. I want to be here when she wakes up."

Dr. T'Sakos says, "Karrera won't be waking up anytime soon. We have her heavily sedated to help her body recover.

Derek asks, "When will she wake up?" He wants to stay too, but he also wants to sleep in his own bed and not in a chair with his head against a wall.

"She'll wake up once we take her off the sedatives and only time will tell how long she needs to be sedated," answers the medical doctor. "I am sorry, but it's what best for Karrera." She gives Kaja a sympathetic look before she leaves the family to check on Karrera's recovery.

Eric still doesn't want to leave and neither does Derek. They don't want to leave their sister behind even though Karrera is in good hands and is being well taken care of by the hospital staff. Neither boy says anything when told Neena is spending the rest of the weekend with them. There is always ample opportunity to have a fresh start when things seem at their worst. This is one of those times. With Eric's new attitude towards Neena is a fresh start and one Kaja hopes continues down a happier road.

For the next few days, the family's thoughts are on Karrera. The next morning Kaja calls her sisters to inform them on what happened. Gaia is two days from finishing a recording session for another anime vid and will come for a few days once she's done working. Liv and Tracy will arrive after work on Friday. Tracy can't take the time off and Liv has contract negotiations planned with the Citadel Council all week and is unavailable to come until next weekend.

Derek even moved back into sharing the bedroom with Eric, that way Karrera can recover in her own room once she's able to come home. Eric's guilt hasn't subsided any and he thinks it will once he knows Karrera is really going to be okay. What he really wants to know is, she does she or does she not blame him for what happened. Momma has not blamed him, nor has his grandmother. That's been a big relief to Eric. He was so certain, they would never forgive him. Not only do they forgive him, but they don't even think he did anything wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Come on, lets go! Karrera needs us to be with her," says Eric for the third time today. The past thirty-six hours have dragged by slowly. Too slow for the teen. He does not like the idea of his big sister lying alone in a hospital room. She needs her family with her and he's been quite vocal about it. Kaja has to remind him, Karrera's doctor knows what she's doing and is taking good care of her. "LETS GO ALREADY!" yells Eric from the front door. He has a bag in his hand with some clothes for Karrera even though it will be weeks before she comes home.

Derek shakes his head at Eric. "What's the big hurry? Dr. T'Sakos said she wasn't going to take Karrera off the sedative until we got there today and it could take hours for her to wake up."

Kaja listens to her sons and smiles at them both. Eric's attitude has taken an one-hundred-eighty degree turn for the better. Instead of raging about Neena or blaming his momma for his mom's death, Eric as been focused on Karrera and wanting to be at his sister's side. Even if she's not wake. Karrera has been his topic of discussion since they came home early Saturday morning or late Friday night depending on how one looks at it. She asks, "Derek, are you ready? Eric's been ready for hours."

"Yes, I think so. I have my sketch pad and pencils with me in case I want to draw something," replies Derek.

Kaja chuckles to herself when Eric runs for the car. She has not seen him this excited about anything in years and she isn't sure when the last time Eric was this excited. She thinks it was his sixth birthday, but maybe it was when they got the fort the day Cass died. Either way, she really doesn't care, all she does care about is he's been easier to deal with since Mico jumped them the other night. Mico jumping them has turned Eric's attitude around, but it also put Karrera in the hospital with life threatening wounds.

As much as Kaja is enjoying seeing the new attitude from Eric, she doesn't like how it comes at Karrera's expense. She blames Mico for what happened to Karrera, but wishes Eric didn't need to see his sister bleeding from a gun shot wound for him to turn his attitude around. As par for the course, she takes the good with the bad and keeps moving forward. Which is what she has done since Cass died, take the good with the bad and keep going. Having Neena staying with her the past two nights has been the biggest blessing so far.

Unfortunately, Neena isn't with them to see Karrera. She unable to take the time off from work, but she did promise Eric she would be at the hospital once she got off work. Her promise to Eric has made him realize, she cares about his momma, but she also cares about him and his siblings too. He's learning why his brother and sister like the turian so much. Neena is a caring person, just like his mother. He's slowly warming up to the idea that his momma and Neena are going to stay together and he is starting to see how they care for each other as much as his mom and momma cared for each other.

When they arrive at the hospital, they see Dr. T'Sakos talking to Detectives Caine and Ta'anari outside Karrera's room. Neither detective looks happy especially Caine. Eric glances to Kaja with a concerned look on his face. Kaja pats him on the shoulder to reassure him, everything is fine. She speculates they're waiting for Karrera to wake up and don't like the answer the doctor is giving them. Eric still doesn't like it. He doesn't like Detective Caine either. Something about the detective rubs Eric the wrong way. The youth gets a feeling the detective is waiting for him to mess up again or wants to prove he is at fault for shooting Karrera. Eric feels he is responsible, but Kaja has explained to him, it's not his fault. He was defending himself and his family and Karrara getting hit was an accident. And if anyone is at fault, it's Mico. Eric is slowly buying it, but still feels he's responsible.

The two detectives nod to Sergeant T'Soni when they decide they'll come back later after Karrera wakes up to get the asari's statement. Dr. T'Sakos updates the family on Karrera's condition. No infections and everything is healing nicely. She's lowered the dosage of the sedative,so Karrera will wake up, but not stay awake for very long before falling back asleep. Her biggest concern is the abdomen and making sure everything heals without any complications. She expects the young maiden to remain in the hospital for at least the next two weeks if not three. Eric nor Derek like hearing what they're hearing. They go back to school in two weeks and they wanted to spend time with their sister before she had to go back to Thessia. Now it seems she's going to spend her break recovering and not be able to do anything.

Dr. T'Sakos looks at the twins then asks, "Which one of you put pressure on Karrera's wound?"

Eric and Derek exchange glances with Eric saying, "I did." He raises his left hand to about shoulder height.

The asari medical doctor smiles at Eric. "Well young man, I must inform you. Your quick thinking helped keep Karrera alive."

"Really?" asks Eric. His face lights up with both surprise and joy.

"Yes, your actions helped. You should be proud of him, Detective. I'll be back to check on her in a few hours. I can't say for certain when she'll wake up. I would expect it to be a few hours yet. Be patient." T'Sakos leaves to tend to her other patients, leaving Kaja and the twins alone with Karrera. Eric puts his sister's bag on a small table next to a small bouquet of flowers from Liv and Tracy.

Derek asks, "Why don't you correct her when she calls you Detective, momma? You're rank is Sergeant." He positions a chair at the foot of Karrera's bed. He likes the angle the sun shines through the window. The way the light reflects off the equipment. He opens his sketch pad then starts drawing.

"I'm lucky she doesn't call me Lieutenant," replies Kaja. She moves a chair, so she can sit next to Karrera's right side.

Eric sits to Karrera's left. "Why would Dr. T'Sakos call you Lieutenant?"

"Because that was my rank when I was in the military and her patient with my shoulder wound," answers Kaja. She hates seeing her daughter like this. She looks so weak and helpless with tubes connected to various areas on her body.

Eric leans with his elbows on the bed, looking at his sister. "She looks so pale, momma."

Derek looks up from his sketch to say, "She looks better than she did the other night, Eric."

"You sure, Derek?" asks the younger twin.

"Yea, I'm sure. She still looks weak though," replies the older twin. He returns is attention to his sketch.

Eric takes Karrera's hand and holds it carefully so he doesn't move the IV attached to the back of her hand. "Get better, Karrera. You have to get better. We're here for you."

Kaja is touched by Eric's tenderness when it comes to how he is handling Karrera's hand with the IV attached to it. It is a side of him she had always thought he had in him, but Eric has never shown it. Even when Cass was alive, Eric was the one who liked to roughhouse the most. Or the one to start it. She still wonders if his attitude is genuine or will he go back to raging about Neena or how his mother isn't with them and that's her fault. She just hopes he keeps the good attitude and starts to really get to know Neena. Kaja really believes if Eric takes the time to get to know Neena, he will like her.

The minutes turn into an hour then several hours. No one likes the wait, but neither twin is complaining. Derek is drawing while Eric sits next to the bed, holding his sister's hand. Liara shows up a couple of hours later, while Karrera is still unconscious. The elder asari asks, "How is she doing?" Liara had intended to be at the hospital before Kaja and the twins. While looking over some intel about the 2nd teen's gang ties, she received an updated report on Ragtop's whereabouts and lost track of time. She doesn't know if Kaja is in the loop or if she should inform Kaja herself on what is going on with Ragtop.

Eric replies, "She still won't wake up, grandma. We've been here a while too."

Liara sees the worry in her grandson's eyes then looks at her granddaughter to see why Eric seems so worried. Karrera looks very weak and frail. Liara looks at Eric again, "She will soon enough. She needs time to heal." She finds a chair and moves it so she can sit next to Eric. She pats him on the back. "Be patient, Eric."

"I know, grandma. I wish I could do something more beside sit here and wait," responds Eric with his elbows on his knees looking at his sister.

Kaja comments, "We all do, Eric. All we can do is wait. Trust me, I know it's hard. I want to do more too."

Derek keeps working on his sketch, but he is paying attention to what is being said. He also would like to do more for his big sister. He does the one thing he thinks will cheer her up when she finally does wake up, which is to draw her a picture. As the time ticks away, Derek has three different sketches done. One is of Karrera lying peacefully in the bed. Another is of the machine Karrera is hooked up to and the third is of his brother and grandmother sitting next to each other. The young artist starts on a fourth sketch when Karrera starts stirring.

Karrera squeezes the hand holding hers. Eric sits tall with a grin on his face, waiting for her to open her eyes. Derek puts his pad and pencil on the table near him then moves closer to the foot of the bed. Karrera opens her eyes enough to see four sets of eyes looking at her. She asks in a dry, husky voice, "Where am I?"

"In the hospital," answers Kaja. She runs her hand over her daughter's crest. "What do you remember?" She gets Karrera an ice cube to suck on. She's not sure if she can give Karrera anything to drink or not, but the ice should help with the dry throat.

The young maiden pauses to think about her father's question. She grimaces and groans in pain when she moves to get more comfortable. "Last thing I remember day is leaving Adventure Park and walking to the car. I'm don't remember anything else. I hurt so much." She closes her eyes, hoping the pain will cease.

A nurse enters the room to check on Karrera. She smiles at the asari as she checks her vitals. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," answers Karrera.

"I'm sure you are. I'll inform the doctor you are awake. She will want to see you." The nurse's smile brightens the room and puts a grin on Eric's face. The nurse leaves to get Dr. T'Sakos.

The asari medical doctor enters and loves seeing what she is seeing. A patient with family support. She walks over, checks on Karrera's chart, nods, liking what she is reading. "Everything is looking good. Nurse tells me you said you're sore. You will be for several more days if not weeks."

Karrera's eyelids start to feel heavy, but she's awake enough to ask, "What happened?"

Dr. T'Sakos explains in more detail what she did to repair the damage from the bullet. She had to remove a few centimeters of her small intestine in several places, plus repaired the nicked liver. Karrera also has a concussion from the blow to the head, but no fracture to the skull. No one is liking how Karrera needs to stay in the hospital during the holiday break. T'Sakos also makes a point to praise Eric again for his quick thinking when it came to applying pressure to Karrera's wound. Karrera squeezes her youngest brother's hand and grins the best she can at him.

Hearing the medical doctor praise him for helping Karrera has Eric beaming with pride. He always thought he has nothing in his future, but he starting to think maybe he does have something. His gut reaction to seeing his sister on the ground bleeding was to apply pressure to her wound. He didn't panic and remained calm until helped arrived. Eric feels good he helped keep Karrera alive. It's the first time he can ever remember feeling good about doing something right. Normally, he's messing up and not caring about anything. He's slowly starting to see the 'I don't care' attitude isn't working for him very well. He wonders if that attitude works for anyone in the long run.

All that attitude has done is get Eric into trouble with not only his momma but with the law too. He remembers that when he sees the two detectives enter Karrera's room. Detective Caine still has a look that tells Eric the detective thinks he is at fault for what happened the other night, but doesn't have the evidence to prove Eric's guilt. Kaja has Liara take the twins to grab a bite to eat and to please bring her back something while she sticks around to watch Caine and Ta'anari take Karrera's statement.

Karrera is an adult, but Kaja is not going to allow Det. Caine to badger her daughter about what happened. Not when Karrera doesn't remember anything after receiving the blow to the head. Caine is a sloppy and overzealous detective and the Sergeant gets a feeling from just looking at Caine, he blames Eric for everything and is waiting for the moment he can arrest him. Ta'anari has to get her partner to leave the young asari when she sees they're not going to get anything more from her.

Neena enters as the two detectives are leaving. Neena gives Det. Caine a curious look when he gives her a scrowl. The turian can tell the detective isn't very happy, but she doesn't feel he need to give her a rude expression because he isn't getting what he wants. Neena gives Kaja a tight hug and kiss before asking, "How are you feeling, Karrera?"

"Tired," answers Karrera. She's groggy and close to falling back asleep. The youth closes her eyes and dozes off.

Kaja hugs Neena again. "How was your day?"

"Long. It was one meeting after another all day long. It's the one thing about my job I don't care for at times, meetings," replies Neena as she sits in an empty chair next to Kaja.

Kaja grins at her turian girlfriend. "You sound like Liv. I think she'd rather code all day than be in meetings."

Neena looks at Karrara sleeping peacefully. "Is she going to be okay, Kaja? She looks so weak?"

"Dr. T'Sakos says yes she will be fine in time. I hate this, Neena. I feel so helpless and I know there isn't anything more I can do for her besides be here with her every day." Kaja squeezes Neena's hand.

Liara and the twins return with food for Kaja. Eric says when he sees Neena, "See, I told you. We should have brought something for Neena. She's here now."

Derek hands his momma her dinner. "Here you go, momma. Grandma got you a tuna salad sandwich and a cup of potato soup." He smiles at the turian sitting next to his momma, "Hi Neena."

"Hi, Derek, Eric, Liara. That's okay, Eric. I grabbed something to eat before I got here. Thank you for thinking about me. That means a lot." Neena smiles at the younger twin. Seeing the change in Eric has been amazing to witness. Instead of ranting about her, Eric is thinking about her. It wouldn't surprise her at all if Derek was the one who said it, but it wasn't Derek. It was Eric.

Liara hugs Kaja then gives her a quick peck on the cheek. "Has Karrera been out for long?" asks the elder asari as she sits across from Kaja and Neena on the other side of Karrera's bed.

"She dozed off about ten minutes ago or so. I'm not keeping track of the time, mom. So, it could be longer, I really don't know. She didn't give Detective Caine the answers he was looking for and he left frustrated. Mico did knock her unconscious, so I don't understand why Caine thinks she's going to remember anything. I know she's not. Maybe over time she'll remember, but I doubt it." Kaja reaches over and tenderly runs her hand over Karrera's crest and hair tentacles.

Liara watches her daughter's tenderness with Karrera and it puts a smile on her face. Karrera was an unexpected addition to their family, and Kaja has done what Liara thinks is an excellent job of handling the situation. Being with Cass made it easier on her, but seeing how Kaja is with Karrera. Liara doubts she'd feel any different about her daughter if Cass' wasn't her bondmate. Thing might have been a little rougher at the beginning, but Kaja's feelings would have been the same. "I get the sense he wants the evidence to point in a different direction than the direction it's pointing at." Liara tilts her head at Eric.

The Shadow Broker wants to inform her daughter on what happened with Ragtop, but is still unsure if she should or not. Or even if Kaja already knows. This is something she'd rather discuss with Kaja in private and not in from of the twins. She wants to tell Kaja, the police found Ragtop last night in an abandoned building, dead from a drug overdose. The needle was still in his arm. Mico's still in custody and his family is unable to post his bail. Mico needs to stay locked up. The youth is a menace to society. That's how Liara views the boy. Everything she's received about Mico points to the kid being rotten to the core and nothing is going to change him.

Kaja's only words in response to her mother's assessment is, "I know, mom." She doesn't want Eric believing he is at fault or that Caine is wanting to make it look like Eric is responsible for Karrera's injuries. Kaja has seen the evidence collected and the fuzzy video from the amusement park's security cameras.

By 2300, Kaja takes the twins home for the night. Neena heads to her apartment, leaving Liara with Karrera. Kaja brings the twins to the hospital in the morning and they sit with Karrera while Liara heads home to get some sleep. Neena stops by every night after work until the family leaves anywhere between 2200 and 2300. Neena spends the entire weekend with the family at the hospital. This is the routine until the twins go back to school once their holiday break is over. Gaia stayed for a week before heading to her next gig. Liv and Tracy visited every weekend. After three weeks in the hospital, Dr. T'Sakos has Karrera transferred to a rehab hospital, so the young maiden can start working on regaining her strength.

* * *

February 2417

Karrera is coming home today. The house is buzzing with excitement. But to Eric's disappointment, Kaja isn't allowing the twins to miss school, so they can go with her to pick up their sister from the rehab hospital. "Eric, for the last time. I said no. You and Derek need to go to school. Karrera will be here when you get home," says Kaja with annoyance in her tone.

Eric pleads one last time. "Please, momma, just let me help you get her into the house then you can take me to school. Please."

Kaja stands firm on her answer. "No, Eric and stop asking. I won't change my mind."

Eric responds, "Yes, ma'am." He will do what he is told. If he skips school, he gets into trouble with his probation officer. Eric doesn't want to get into any more legal trouble. He doesn't like getting into trouble at home any more either. Before Karrera got hurt, he really didn't care about much of anything. Now, he cares and has done his best to not get into too much trouble at home. He's done a lot of soul searching the past few weeks and has realized he has a future ahead of him and he does care enough to not want to mess it up any more than he has already.

Eric hasn't told anyone yet, but the more he thinks about his future and how to reach his goals, the more he thinks joining the Alliance military is the right place for him. He can get the hands-on training he'd rather have then go to college and studying out of a book. Ever since Dr. T'Sakos mentioned more than once how his quick thinking helped save Karrera's life, he has been thinking about being a medic once he graduates high school. He knows he can learn to be a medic while serving in the Alliance. It made him feel good knowing he helped Karrera and not because she is his sister. Because he helped save a life.

Kaja drops the boys off at school, heads to the office for a few hours before she needs to pick up Karrera. Kaja has been working half days since the school term started a month ago. Her squad needs her back full-time and she's feeling the pressure from her superiors to come back full-time soon. Which is what she plans on doing after today. Go back to working a full day instead of a few hours going over paperwork. She does miss being involved in the interview process and helping the detectives with their cases.

Karrera sits on a cement bench, waiting for her father to pick her up. The young maiden didn't call to tell her dad they were releasing her early. She wants the time alone away from everyone so she can enjoy being outside without being fussed over. Eric is the worst. His concern has turned into an annoyance to Karrera, but she refuses to say anything to him because he is acting so differently since she got wounded. She likes the new attitude from Eric and she doesn't want to deter it.

Karrera sees her father's skycar approaching, it brings a smile to her face knowing how much her father cares and has been there for her. She doubts she could say the same about her mother if Vela was still alive. Having an actual family who cares about her as been wonderful and something Karrera wishes she had the entire time growing up. Even her brother is annoying at times. It beats being alone in a foster home.

Kaja parks the car in front of the building and is surprised to see Karrera sitting outside, waiting for her. "Am I late?" asks Kaja.

"No, dad, you're not. I was released early and wanted some time alone," answers Karrera.

Kaja hugs Karrera then grabs her daughter's bag. "Are you feeling okay?"

Karrera returns the hug. "Yes. I'm good. I'm stiff and a little sore at times, but I am ready to go home. Thanks dad."

"You're welcome. What are you thanking me for?" asks the confused parent.

Karrera hugs her father again. "For being my dad and not bringing Eric with you," replies the young maiden.

Holding her daughter close, Kaja chuckles at her comment about not bringing Eric. "He wanted to come and I told him no." She kisses Karrera's crest. "I love you, Karrera. Ready to go home?"

"Yes, dad, I am. I love you too," replies Karrera.

Kaja takes Karrera home then heads to work after Karrera tells her she is okay with being alone and will probably sleep most of the day. Shortly after Kaja leaves, Karrera sends a message to her friends from school to let them know she's out of the hospital and she is doing well. She also writes how much misses them and how she can't wait until she can return to Thessia. The next thing she does is check on which classes are being offered during the summer term. To her disappointment, there are not any classes she needs being offered during the summer.

Karrera falls asleep on the couch while watching her favorite cheesy horror vid, "From Within It Came" and wakes up when the ending credits are rolling. The young maiden is startled when she see Liara sitting in a chair, sipping a glass of iced tea. "Oh, hi grandma, I didn't know you were here."

Liara smiles at Karrera. She couldn't be happier to see her granddaughter home. These past few weeks have been rough on everyone, so with Karrera finally home, she sees it as a sign they are almost through this rough patch. "I stopped by to see how you were doing and noticed you were sleeping, so I stayed to watch the vid you had one. How many times can you watch the same vid?"

"It is my favorite horror vid. I never seem to grow tired of it. Normally, I don't fall asleep watching it either," replies Karrera. She gets up to hug Liara then heads to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Your father slept a lot while recovering from her shoulder wound and yours was a lot more serious than hers. Sleep when you feel like it, Karrera and don't try to do too much too soon," says Liara once Karrera returns with a glass of water.

The young law student hopes she never gets used to having a close knit family. She's learned over the years since moving to Elysium the tougher things get, the tighter the family becomes. Even if someone is butting heads with someone else. When things get bad, they always come together. She watched it happen with her father and aunt, Gaia after Cass died. Again with Eric mellowing out when it comes to Neena and his attitude about things in general has also taken a turn in the right direction.

"I remember dad saying being shot wasn't very fun. I agree with her. It's not very fun. I think one good thing came from it though," says Karrera.

Liara has an idea on what or who Karrera is referring to. Eric's new attitude. The youth is right too. It does seem like Eric's attitude adjustment happened when Karrera got shot. Liara is a little skeptical if Eric's new attitude will stay once Karrera leaves for Thessia in a few months. Liara wants nothing more than for Eric to keep his upbeat, caring attitude he's had since their run in with Mico and Ragtop. "I know it's not fun being shot. Eric's new attitude being the one good thing?"

Karrera nods while sipping her water. "Yes and he's annoying now too. But I don't want to deter him by saying anything. I might have to now that I'm home."

Liara chuckles at Karrera. She points to the front door when she hears her grandsons outside talking. "I think they're home. I do agree with you. You might want to talk to him about it."

Derek opens the door and Eric walks in first then yells, "KARRERA!" He drops his bag next to the door and walks over to hug his sister. "I'm so glad you're finally home. Is there anything I can get for you?"

Liara covers her mouth to conceal her chuckle at Eric's question. Karrera is right, she is going to have to say something to him about it. From Eric's reaction, he's going to smoother Karrera with attention she doesn't need or even wants. The young asari does her best to smile and not tell Eric to leave her alone. Hugging her brother back, Karrera says, "It's good to be home. No, I'm fine for now. I'll let you know if I do need anything. Thank you."

Derek chuckles and shakes his head at Eric. It's nice to have his brother being tolerable again. Derek also thinks Eric is annoying at times. He grabs Eric's bag then takes it to their bedroom. He returns to give Liara then Karrera a hug. "It's good to have you home, sis. Is there anything you need to eat or can't eat, so I know when I cook dinner."

"Yes, I was given instructions on my diet for the next few weeks." Karrera brings up her omni-tool, "I'll transfer the info to the kitchen terminal for you. Thanks for reminding me about that."

Derek smiles at Karrera before he heads to the kitchen to look over Karrera's diet. He doesn't see anything on the list he can't make for everyone, so everyone will eat what Karrera can eat. He grabs an apple, bites into it, then returns to the living room. "Karrera, do you want anything special for dinner? After all, it's your first night home." He motions his hand to let Eric know he's asking to keep her in the dark about their surprise. After reading Karrera's diet, they're going to have to change their plans to accommodate her.

Eric finally gets around to greeting his grandmother. "Hi, grandma. Did you have a good day?"

Liara hugs Eric while answering, "Yes I did. Did you?"

Eric sits on the footstool so he can tell his sister and grandmother about his day. Derek stands behind Liara eating his apple adding to the conversation when he feels he needs to. Karrera excuses herself, so she can lie down and take a nap before they have dinner. The twins with Liara's help have arraigned a surprise party for Karrera to welcome her home. There is one surprise Eric hasn't told anyone about and one he's been planning for a few weeks. One he hopes everyone appreciates too.

To no one's surprise, Neena shows up an hour before Kaja does. The twins barely give Kaja time to say hello to everyone after she gets home. They've been ready to leave since Neena arrived and are itching to go by the time Kaja comes home. Derek says, "Come on, momma. We need to go. I'm getting hungry."

Eric adds in, "Yea, me too." He rubs his belly while licking his lips.

Kaja asks after giving Neena a hug and kiss on the cheek, "Is everyone ready to go?"

The twins say in unison, "YES!"

"Yes, I am." Karrera has an idea on why the twins are so excited about going out to eat and she's sure it has to do with her being home from the hospital. She is loving everything the twins are doing for her even if Eric is annoying at times. Karrera firmly believes that it's good to have siblings. She can't imagine what things would be like if it was just her and her father without the twins.

Everyone piles into Kaja's skycar and they head to Freddie's Crab Hut. It's a newer restaurant in Illryia and imports seafood and fish from around the galaxy. The place is packed and there is a line out of the door. Kaja starts to say something about maybe they should go some place else when Liara says they'll be fine and they won't have to wait for a table. That's all she says on it. She doesn't want to spoil the surprise.

The twins planned this for Karrera a few days ago with Liara's help. Kaja and Neena only know the twins wanted to take Karrera out to eat when she got home. They don't know the twins planned a small celebration. For the past month, Derek has been going to his grandmother's house to work on a painting for Karrera. He wanted to keep it a secret on what he was working on. Liara knows, but if anyone can keep a secret, it's her. And her grandsons know it.

They bypass the line and get a few dirty looks from those waiting. The owner escorts them to the small room reserved for parties. Karrera, Kaja, and Neena have stunned look on their faces. The room has a banner that reads: _Welcome Home, Karrera. _Below the banner is a framed painting of Karrera when she was lying in the hospital bed those first few days after she was shot. Derek did several sketches and combined them together into one picture. It's something he hasn't done before, but he feels he pulled it off.

Karrera looks at the painting. "When did you do this, Derek? Goddess, it has so many little details. Derek, you are so good at this. You really should do this as a career. Thank you, so much. I'll treasure this forever." She walks over to give Derek a hug.

The details are amazing. Karrera was looking pale and bruised from the blow to the head, but Derek painted her in her normal blue tone. She looks likes she is just sleeping with the sun's rays shining through the window, not lying in a hospital bed with tubes in her nose. Derek changed the background from the machines monitoring Karrera's vitals to a generic picture hanging on the wall. The young artist beams with pride over his work. "I did a few sketches those first few days you were in the hospital then I asked grandma to let me work on it at her house. I wanted it to be a surprise for you. I just finished it a few days ago."

Kaja pats Derek on the shoulder. "It's beautiful, Derek. This is what you been doing all these weeks when you go over to your grandmother's house?"

Derek gives his momma a sheepish grin. "Yes, momma, it has been."

A server walks around the room, getting everyone drink order. Liara along with Derek has already ordered the food. Freddie's Crab Hut is known for its large selection of seafood from around the galaxy, but few know about their party platters. The smallest platter is designed for ten people and they're a group of six. Eric and Derek both eat enough for two if not three people between them. No one expects Karrera to eat much of anything.

The platter for ten they created has crab legs, lobster tails, and salmon from Earth; oysters and shrimp from Thessia; and a red fish from Palaven. The platter also has three different side items and it comes with a dozen mini bread loafs. The boys picked ears of corn from Earth; potatoes from Thessia; and coleslaw from Earth, Palaven and Thessia. They requested at least one portion of each side item be dextro-based so Neena can have more than just fish, clams, and coleslaw.

The server brings their drinks and their food and everyone starts eating. The food is excellent. Everyone is happy Karrera is home. She's not fully recovered yet and that will take time. Dr. T'Sakos believes she will be fully healed by summer break. Karrera gazes around the table and wonders which one of her brothers came up with this idea, Eric or Derek? To her, it really doesn't matter which on came up with the idea, she loves them both.

Eric stands when the servers remove the empty plates and big platter from the table. "I'd like to say something." All eyes turn to look at the younger twin. Eric takes a deep breath. He's getting a little nervous because he's wants to say something he's not told anyone before. "Um. First things first. Karrera. I'm sorry you got shot. I still feel responsible for it even though I'm not, Mico is."

Derek interrupts, "I'm sorry too, Karrera. Maybe Mico wouldn't have come after us if I hadn't got him transferred to Radcliffe."

Liara and Kaja exchange looks and Kaja eyes are watering up with pride. She is so proud of them. Both have grown up so much since they got jumped. Neena moves closer to Kaja and wraps her arm around the asari's arm then holds Kaja's hand.

Karrera replies. "I don't blame either of you for what happened. We got jumped and I got the worst of it. It's not your fault."

"I don't know about that Karrera," replies Eric. He sips on his iced tea. "Momma, you were right about Mico. I'm sorry I didn't listen. I'm sorry for everything." The young adult is feeling his emotions bubbling to the surface, but knows he needs to finish what he wants to say. He looks at his momma and Neena. The guilt he feels for how he treated them both is becoming a burden and one he needs to rid himself of. "I know I was an asshole to you, Neena. I..." He puts both hands on the back of his chair to regain his composure. "I..."

Kaja takes Eric into her arms. "It's okay, Eric. I forgive you."

Eric pushes away enough to look Kaja in the eyes. "Don't you get it? It's not okay. What I did was not okay. I'm sorry, momma." Tears stream down his cheeks.

Kaja pulls Eric close again. This time he wraps his arms around her,weeps on her shoulder, and mumbles he's sorry over and over. Neena and everyone else join Kaja and Eric for a big group hug. The turian also has tears in her eyes. She thinks the corner as been turned and things between her and Eric are going to go down a smoother road. Eric gives Neena a big hug and tells her how sorry he is about how he has acted towards her.

Eric tries his hardest to pay the bill, but Kaja isn't having it. He's been saving his money for weeks to pay it too. It was part of his plan and part of the surprise. He feels it is his way of showing everyone he does care about his family and life in general. Eric knows he changed when he saw his sister on the ground bleeding. He realized in that moment, the path he was on wasn't the path he needs to be on. He is still unsure what the future has in store for him. He knows he on the right path now. He still wants to think more about joining the Alliance military to learn to be a medic. It feels good knowing he helped saved Karrera's life and he really thinks he'd feel that way if it was a total stranger too.

**A/N:** Hello again. I've been quiet the past few weeks because I really didn't have anything to say. First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review. Thank you. I would also like to thank my proof-reader, Tkvis, without his help, this story wouldn't have gotten finished.

I'm taking a break after next week's final chapter. This chapter and the epilogue took me a month to write. Normally, I would write 4-5 chapters in that span, not 2. I did have a bad case of writer's block at one point while working on this.

I have a few ideas floating around that I have not started writing yet. I will soon, but don't expect anything from me until August at the earliest.

What I want to know is...What type of stories do you, the reader, want? Do you want more family fluff with Shepard, Liara, and the kids when they're kids? More action stories? Do you want more stories with Kaja as the protagonist? Or only focus on Shepard and Liara?

See everyone for the final chapter next week. :)


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

May 2419

It's graduation day and the house is buzzing with excitement. It's the day Eric has been looking forward to the most since his first day of high school. Now the day has finally come, the young adult couldn't be happier or prouder. It's been a long four years, but the good has out weighed the bad. Being jumped by Mico was the low point, but it turned Eric around and things between him, his momma and Neena have been better since. He still gets into some trouble at home for breaking curfew or not doing what is expected of him. He's not alone, Derek breaks curfew more than he does.

Kaja sees them as adults or tries to see them as adults. They'll always be her little boys, her sons. She is so proud of them both. Eric took a harder road, but he is stronger for it. More mature than she thought he would be at eighteen and graduating high school. Kaja always thought Derek would be the person he is turning into. A thoughtful young man and a talented artist with a bright future ahead of him.

Neena hugs Kaja from behind as the asari cooks breakfast. "It's a beautiful morning isn't it?"

Kaja turns to kiss Neena. "Yes it is. Are the boys up yet?"

Karrera walks into the kitchen, yawning. "No, dad. They're still sleeping. They got in late last night. I thought their curfew was midnight?"

"I think it was after 0230 when they got home," replies Neena, who moved in with Kaja once her apartment lease expired in October 2417. Things haven't been perfect, but Neena never expected there wouldn't be a few rough patches here and there. There's been a few minor issues that have worked themselves out, but nothing major.

Kaja removes two hot skillets from the stove then puts some scrambled eggs from one skillet on two different plates. She hands Karrera one plate. "Schools over for them and so is their curfew. They're adults or so they keep telling me." She grabs the second skillet, puts the eggs on a plate then hands it to Neena..

Karrera comments, "I keep forgetting school is over for them. Or it is for Eric. I hope Derek likes the art school he is going to on Earth."

Neena adds, "Derek does seem very excited about it and has been since he received his acceptance letter in March."

"I would be too if I was him. He's attending a well-respected art school on Earth and one he feels will give him the best education. I am happy he won a scholarship that is paying for his tuition and books, I just have to pick up the rest," says Kaja. She winks at Karrera. She notices the time. "They need to get up soon. The ceremony starts at 1300. It's almost 0930."

"I'll get them up, dad." Karrera leaves the table with her breakfast half-eaten to wake her brothers. She is very tempted to pour cold water on them both as pay back for them doing it to her when she was visiting for their eighteen birthday back in March.

The young attorney knocks on the twin's bedroom door. Karrera hears muffled voices then peeks her head in the door. "It's 0930, time to start getting ready for your graduation ceremony."

Eric is already out of bed, but Derek is still lying down. Derek comments, "Why are people always in a big hurry to stand around and wait? All I need to do is shower and change clothes. And we have more than one shower in the house. What's the big hurry?"

Eric adds, "It's not like aunt Liv and Tracy are here or aunt Gaia. They're at grandma's house. I'm with Derek, why are we in a hurry to wait until we need to leave for our graduation ceremony? We don't have to be there until 1230. Then we get to stand around there for thirty minutes. I just want them to give me my diploma then let me leave. But they want to parade us around like show dogs or something."

"Don't forget about David Spinggler being valedictorian. I can't wait to hear what he has to say to us." Derek sits up with a bad case of bedhead. His hair is sticking up in every direction possible. His hair is long enough for Derek to pull it back into a ponytail and that is how he wears it most days. He face is clean shaven expect for big bushy sideburns that run from his ears to his jaw.

"Urgh, I forgot about him giving the final speech. I think they'll need a step stool for him to stand on so he can reach the podium." Eric is trying to decide which shirt he wants to wear with his navy blue dress pants and the bright pink retro Blasto tie, Liv got him for his last birthday. The tie is ugly, but Eric loves it because Liv gave it to him. Ugly or not, he's wearing it today. The only people who will see it are those who are around when he isn't wearing his cap and gown.

Derek starts laughing. "Spinggler is short alright, but that guy is as smart with math as Liv is. As far as I am concerned, Liv is a math genius."

Karrera smiles and shakes her head at her brothers. At times, it's hard for her to see her brothers as adults. She graduated with her law degree last year and has been clerking for Matriarch Pavva on the Citadel since. Matriarch Pavva is one of five members who make up the High Judicial Review Panel on the Citadel. She's learned more in the past year clerking for Pavva than she ever did attending school. She did have one professor tell them daily for the first two weeks of their first year that all law school is going to do is teach them how to think like a lawyer, they won't learn to actually be a lawyer until they start working as one. The young attorney has found that professor's statement to be an absolute fact.

"I'll let dad know you're both awake. Eric, wear the powder blue shirt with magenta pinstripes. The stripes color goes with the Blasto tie. Am I wrong about that, Derek?" asks the asari sibling.

"No, you're right. That tie will look great with that shirt. You want to know something, Eric? You should be glad you joined the Alliance. That way you don't have to pick out something to wear. You get a uniform or two and you have to wear those." Derek chuckles as he stands up then stretches his arms over his head and arches his back.

Eric playfully smacks Derek's ribs as he stretches. "I can always call you to help me pick out my clothes when I'm on shore leave, Derek."

Karrera leaves her brothers alone to head back to the kitchen to tell her father, they are up and should be ready to go before noon. She did miss them when she left for Thessia to attend school, but she gets a feeling they'll miss each other more than either one thinks once Eric leaves for boot camp on the 10th. The twins show up in the kitchen looking for something to eat a few minutes after Karrera returns.

Kaja comments when she sees them. "Morning sleepy heads. Have fun last night?"

Derek runs his fingers through his hair, pushing it back and out of his eyes. "Yea, I did. Too bad Sonia wasn't able to go out with me last night. We're suppose to go to Ray-Ray's party tonight though."

"Ray-Ray always throws great parties. There is supposed to be a band and everything. -Ray-Ray's parents went all out for this party." Eric rubs his hands together, "What did you cook for us, momma?"

Kaja grins at her son. "I can cook you what ever you want. I only cooked enough for me and Karrera, plus Neena's. What do you want?"

Derek yells out, "Quiche," knowing how much his momma hates it.

"If you want quiche, Derek, by all means, feel free to make it," replies Kaja with her right arm pointing to the stove. "Or I can make you something. The choice is yours."

Eric says as he grabs himself a glass of apple juice, "Eggs works for me, momma."

Derek and Eric sit at the kitchen table across from Neena. Kaja makes them both scrambled eggs with cheese and ham mixed in along with a few pieces of toast. Neena excuses herself so she can get ready for the day. Kaja is the only one who doesn't need to shower and get ready. All she needs to do is change clothes. Karrera also excuses herself so she can get ready.

Today is the last day they'll be able to spend together as a family. The twins are leaving for Earth tomorrow to spend Eric's last two weeks traveling the planet together. Kaja asked them what they wanted as a graduation gift at the beginning of the school year. At the time, neither twin knew what they wanted. When Eric enlisted with the Alliance in March is when they decided they wanted to travel Earth together for the short time Eric has between graduation and when he needs to report for boot camp.

Kaja has been nothing but supportive of the idea. Wanting to roam and explore is what asari do naturally and she's never going to keep her children from exploring the galaxy. It's a wonderful and yet still mysterious place. Dangers lurk in the shadows and only the naïve fail to realize it. Kaja has done her best to prepare both young men for what the galaxy is like. Some things they have learned the hard way. Like life isn't fair and the good guys don't always win every battle. She believe they'll be fine traveling Earth together. She'll worry about them, but she thinks she'll always worry about them. Even when they're old and gray with grandchildren of their own.

Kaja asks, "Which are you more excited about. Graduation today or leaving for Earth tomorrow?"

Eric wipes his chin, "I looking forward to leaving for Earth. Why do we need to be paraded around in silly looking hats and gowns? Why not just give us our diploma and leave it at that? Why have all the pompous shit to go with it? I'm done with high school, big deal. College graduation means something, not high school."

Kaja thinks he is making a semi-fair point, but not all kids graduate high school. Some end up in prison before graduating, Mico Borsa is the perfect example. Some people drop-out and never look back. While others go back to school and earn their diploma. The only answer Kaja gives is, "Tradition. That's why, Eric. Even Karrera had a ceremony when she finished high school."

"I know that, momma. I was there. Her graduation last summer means more than mine does today. Or it does to me anyway." Eric grins to his momma. "Today does give me a reason to wear the Blasto tie Aunt Liv got me for my birthday."

Kaja rolls her eyes when Eric mentions the ugly tie Liv gave the boys as a gag gift for their birthday and she doubts Liv ever seriously thought either one of them would ever wear it. She can't wait to see her sister's face when Eric shows up wearing it. "I agree with you. College graduation does mean more than high school graduation. But that doesn't mean high school graduation means nothing because it means you finished the first step in being an adult." Kaja places her hand on the table to show her point. She balls her hand into a fist. "This is high school, it opens different avenues for you to go down." Kaja lays her hand flat on the table with her fingers spread apart. "Once you graduate high school, you have more options." She wiggles her fingers.

Derek rolls his eyes and facepalms at Kaja's visualization. "Nice visual there, momma. If I was ten, I mean." He has a smirk on his face. "I think we both know graduating high school is important. I am actually looking forward to graduation. Where else can I wear my honor cord I earned from the Alliance Art Honor Society?" The young man beams with pride when he mentions his honor cords. He is one of two students to earn the rainbow-colored cord.

Eric says, "I know what you can do with the cord you earned, Derek. You frame it and hang it in your dorm room."

"I can do that for you while you and Eric are traveling around Earth before he leaves for boot camp," comments Kaja with a big smile on her face.

"I like that idea, Eric. I would appreciate that, momma," replies Derek. He finishes up the last of his eggs then takes his empty plate to the sink. "I'm going to jump in the shower and get ready. I'm still unsure what to wear."

Kaja says, "Wear something nice, please."

Derek hugs Kaja, "Don't worry, I will momma."

Eric says as he puts his dirty plate in the sink, "Momma, I bet two-to-one he wears the burnt orange shirt with silver pinstripes with his silver and orange tie. I watched him look that over last night before we went out." He kisses his momma's cheek. "Do you mind if I use your shower to get ready?"

"Make sure Neena's out of the bedroom before you go barging in. There might not be much hot water left. It's just a warning." Kaja hugs Eric.

"Didn't you and Neena both say I won't always be taking many hot showers once my training starts on the 10th? So, I might as well get used to it now." Eric smiles then heads towards the bedroom to get ready for his graduation ceremony.

Eric's smile warms Kaja's heart. It's days like today, Kaja wishes more than anything Cass was still with them. She would be so proud of them too. Kaja knows Cass would be shedding several happy tears when each son crosses the stage, receiving their diploma. The asari is sure she's going to shed a few later this afternoon and again tomorrow when they leave for Earth. She's proud of both boys, but she is extremely proud of Eric. He's turning into the man she always hoped he'd be. A compassionate, caring person, who's willing to jump into the fray to help. When Eric talked to her about joining the Alliance military and being a medic, she didn't have to think twice about supporting his decision.

Kaja knew before the twins were ten, Derek would be an artist. He always played with his friends after school, but he was always drawing too. His drawings improved naturally as he got older. Derek has a natural eye for color and she wonders what he plans on wearing today. If Eric is correct, it's going to be an orange day even though their cap and gowns are purple. Derek always pulls off the look he's going for even when he wears colors schemes most don't wear. There is one thing she wishes Derek would do and that's trim his sideburns, because she thinks they look ridiculous. She has thought about asking him to trim them, but she never says anything to him.

Kaja cleans up the kitchen while everyone else is getting ready. They walk over to Liara's so the twins can spend time with their aunts, that includes Tracy. They do consider her an aunt too. Derek is wearing the shirt and tie Eric thought his brother would be wearing. To Kaja's surprise, the colors don't clash as much as she thought once the twins put their gowns on over their shirt and ties. The more she looks at them standing side-by-side posing for pictures, the more she thinks Derek looks nicer than Eric. Eric looks nice in his blue shirt/pink tie, but the burnt orange shirt bounces off the purple gown more than the blue shirt does. That is what Kaja notices the most about Derek's dress clothes. How certain colors pop more than others in his outfits.

The colors Derek wears are unconventional, but Derek always looks nice. That's what matters. Kaja always feels it's the artist in him coming out for the galaxy to see. It's a colorful sight to see too. Some colors are bright and some consider them loud, but Kaja loves it. Derek has enough self-confidence to not worry about what everyone thinks. He knows he sees things differently then most people and he is okay with that. If everyone and every thing was the same, the galaxy would be a very boring place to live. The galaxy is anything but boring and is big enough to allow artists to thrive and be creative. Kaja knows Neena influenced Derek's desire to join the Alliance Arts Honor Society and to attend art school. He achieved the goals he set for himself the summer before his junior year. He has the honor cord to show for it.

The graduation ceremony is being held outside in the school's sports complex. The main stage is set up in the middle of the field with temporary seating added to the field, so people attending can see the stage from the front and not just from the sides. There is also a big screen behind the stage to allow more people to see the ceremony. The school's various groups and clubs have fund raisers to help share the cost of the of the graduation ceremony. The art students had an art showing and a few pieces were sold. One piece was a pencil drawing submitted by Derek. The music department always earns the most money. The band and choir will do a few benefit concerts during the holiday season. Their shows always sell-out.

The school couldn't have picked a better afternoon to have an outdoor ceremony. There isn't a cloud in the sky. The sun is shining brightly in the sky and there is enough of a breeze to keep the temperature comfortable. Kaja and the entire family which includes Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell are sitting in the middle of the bleachers, waiting for the ceremony to start. The students are filing in to take their seats. Liara whispers how proud she is in her daughter's ear when she sees the twins. Kaja sheds a tear when she sees her sons walking to their seat. _Cass, I wish you were here to see them. You'd be so proud of them. I see good things in their future. Even with Eric joining the Alliance military, I see good things from him._

Gaia whispers into Kaja's ear when Eric's name is called, "You must be very proud of them, sis." She joins everyone clapping as Eric walks off the stage.

"I am," whispers Kaja to Gaia. She beams with pride. Her sons are high school graduates and the sky is the limit. Until someone comes and messes things up. Like the Matriarchs on Thessia did with her during her time in the military. Kaja's only hope is, her father has been gone long enough for Eric to not feel any pressure from being a related to Commander Shepard. She remembers her time doing basic training and how her instructors would mention those who became Spectres.

Kaja doesn't know if the Alliance will do that or not, but if they do, Eric has two relatives who were Spectres. Commander Shepard, the first human Spectre and Lt. Commander Jason Mitchell, who happens to be the third human Spectre. Knowing those people are members of your family can make military life harder than it needs to be. For Eric's sake, Kaja hopes enough time has passed, so Eric can be just a guy serving his people and not have the stigma of being related to those who did extraordinary things during their military career.

Kaja looks around to her family as the final speech is being given. Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell are beaming with pride. It's the same look Liara has on her face. One she's seen before. Her graduation, her sisters and even Karrera's, her family was always happy and proud when someone graduateed high school, college, or even basic training. There are always signs of happy tears being shed and this ceremony is no different. Even Neena has happy tears for her step-sons.

Once the ceremony is over, everyone meets by the entrance. Derek is talking to his girlfriend, Sonia. "I'll pick you up after 2000. I have family commitments until then. Your family did their stuff yesterday, but I'm doing mine today. I'm sorry, I can't go out until then, Sonia."

Sonia holds her cap in her hands, "Plus your leaving tomorrow for two weeks, Derek. I wanted to spend the rest of the day with you. My grandparents are headed home and I have the afternoon free."

"You can always come over and hang out with my family if you want to. I'm sure my momma won't mind," says Derek with a smirk on his face. He would love for his girlfriend to spend the day with him as he hangs out with his family. They normally only talk, eat, and play some type of card or board game. Derek always has fun when his aunts are in town or when he is visiting his grandparents on Earth.

Sonia shakes her head, then removes a few brunette strands from her eyes. "I'll think about it, Derek. I really want to be away from the adults in our life."

Derek chuckles, "I know. Trust me, Sonia, I want that too, but I made a promise to do family things this afternoon and I'm free to do what ever I want starting at 2000. Today is the last day Eric and I will be able spend together with our family. He leaves for basic on the 10th."

Sonia hugs Derek then places a quick kiss on his cheek. "Contact me before you leave. I might be out doing something with Heather and Greta."

Derek hugs her back then kisses the back of her hand. "I will. I promise." He watches Sonia leave with her parents.

Eric smacks Derek's arm as he asks, "Taking her to Ray-Ray's party?"

"That's my plan. Unless she wants to do something else," answers Derek. He motions to Eric everyone has joined them.

Tracy says, "Well you little moochers have finally graduated high school. How does it feel?"

"It feels great," answers Derek with a cheeky smile.

Eric puts his arm around Derek's shoulder. "Yes it does. I finally feel like an adult for the first time since I turned eighteen." He sticks out is tongue and crosses his eyes.

Derek rolls his eyes and puts on a zombie face with his arms stretched out like he's trying to grab someone while Kaja, Tracy, and Liara take pictures. A few shots are serious in nature, but most poses are the twins goofing around, making funny faces. Everyone takes their turn being in at least one picture with the twins. The best picture of the day is Karrera with her hands on her cheeks, her mouth open like she is screaming, acting scared when both twins with evil looks on their faces, showing her their diplomas. Eric has his left arm in the air, pretending he has a knife and about ready to slash the scared asari.

The rest of the afternoon and into the early evening is spent at home. Poker is a family favorite and per the norm, Gaia complains about Kaja cheating and Liv counting cards when she's the first one to lose all her chips. Liara like everyone else, ignores Gaia's complaints as they continue to play cards. As they sit outside around the picnic table eating dinner, Kaja and Liara look at Karrera, Derek, and Eric, realizing today is going to be the last time the siblings will have together. Just the three of them. Karrera isn't sure if she can meet them on Earth in two weeks to see Eric one last time before he starts his military training.

The family understands once Eric leaves on the 10th, his family time will only consist of a few weeks a year if he chooses to come home when he takes his shore leave. The first few months are the toughest on a new recruit and their families because they don't have much time to communicate with them. Once the initial training is over, Eric will have more time to send messages or talk to someone. There have been times when Kaja has thought about moving from the house to an apartment because she doesn't really need a four-bedroom house if it was just her.

Neena loves the view of the mountains from the backyard and wants to stay. Even if they have too much room. So, they've decided to stay in a house with too much room for their needs. Liara has also influenced their decision by saying because the boys are human, they'll marry and have kids sooner than Karrera will. By having a house with too much room, it makes it easier on them to come and visit. Kaja agrees with that logic and so does Neena.

The boys leave for one last night together with friends. Derek is wearing the same shirt and tie he wore to his graduation ceremony for his night out. Eric changed into a green/white horizontal striped knit shirt, a pair of navy blue cargo short, and sandals. Derek drops Eric off at Ray-Ray's before picking up his girlfriend, Sonia, at the nearest strip mall by her house. Sonia hasn't eaten anything yet, so Derek takes her to a diner she likes before they head to Ray-Ray's party. The music is loud, but none of the neighbors are complaining, yet.

There's a local band playing in the backyard. The band is playing original songs, but they're mostly playing cover songs everyone knows. The house is packed which makes it hard to move around and mingle or to look for someone. Derek and Sonia arrive when the party is in full swing. They split up so Derek can look for his brother and friends while Sonia uses the bathroom. They agree to meet outside near the stage.

Derek finds Eric talking to Lee and Rosey in the kitchen. Derek says loud enough to be heard over the music, "How is everyone?"

Lee answers, "I'm great. No more Mr. Addleson. Gawd, I hate that guy. He made my life hell in physics this year. I'm surprised I passed his class with a C+. Where's Sonia?"

"She's here. She had to use the bathroom. We're meeting by the stage. I want to get my grove on tonight." Derek starts dancing horribly with his tongue hanging out and to the side.

Derek's friends starts laughing at him. Rosey says, "Come on, the party is really outside. I thought I saw Mal outside earlier and I want to talk to her." Rosey leaves out the backdoor looking for Mallory.

Eric says, "More like trying to get Mal to take his cheating ass back."

"Or try to fuck her one more time," adds Lee.

"That is what he gets for cheating on Mal with that trashy bitch from Radcliffe two weeks ago. I think that bitch hit on every guy at Dooley's party that night too. Rosey and I think it was Marco, who also took that 'ho up on her offer and Mal found out about it at school the following Monday. I don't blame her for breaking up with him over it," remarks Derek. He sees Sonia go outside. "I just saw Sonia go outside. Later, guys." Derek takes off after his girlfriend.

Eric motions to Lee for him to follow as Eric heads outside to listen to the band and find someone to dance with. Derek and Sonia are dancing together. Rosey is trying his hardest to get Mallory to talk or dance with him, but she isn't interested in either. Eric walks over to Sonia's friends and hears Greta saying how surprised she is with Sonia showing up with Derek when she was out with Randy last night. Eric asks Greta to explain what is going on and Greta is more than happy to explain to Eric what Sonia has been up to if he will dance with her. Eric is more than happy to comply to her request.

Greta leads Eric to the house once the band takes a break. Heather grabs Sonia's attention to let her friend know, Eric knows about Randy and it might be a wise idea for her to do something about it before Eric tells his brother. The only thing Sonia does is ditch Derek by saying she is getting something for them to drink the first chance she gets after Heather's warning and seeing Randy is at the party. Derek suspects Sonia is up to something, but isn't sure what and isn't really sure if he cares or not what she is doing. He's leaving for Earth tomorrow for two weeks then he's only going to be home for two more months before he leaves again to attend art school. He's starting to think maybe it's a good time to end things with her.

* * *

Kaja's House

Five asari, a human, and a turian sit around the dining room table playing cards. Liara is the dealer because it keeps Gaia's complaints about her sisters "cheating" to a minimum. Because of Liv's natural ability to count cards, they've stopped playing blackjack with her. Shepard and Liara made it very clear to Liv once they figured out Liv can count cards that casinos do not like card counters. Seeing what cards are on the table and figuring out quickly which cards are left, isn't cheating. The casinos view it that way and some are not nice about it. Liv has always preferred poker over blackjack. Poker is winner take hand, not beat the dealer. Beating other players is more challenging and fun than beating the dealer.

"Are you going to even try, Gaia?" asks Karrera when Gaia folds her hand for the fourth straight hand.

Gaia points with her left thumb at the dealer. "Tell the dealer over there to deal me better cards than the crap I'm getting than maybe I'll play a hand." The middle sibling gives her mother a sweet smile with an eyelash bat thrown in.

Neena slides the chips closer to her and stacks them in a neat stack. "I like the cards I'm getting. Look at all these chips." Neena has the chips she just won plus another small stack.

"Once Gaia goes out, you are the short stack, Vakarian," says Liv, who is the chip leader with Kaja and Tracy both close behind.

"Oh no, T'Soni, this is part of my plan. To get you thinking you have me where you want me. But you don't, you're walking right into my trap." Neena grins then sips her whiskey. She's laying it on thick and she knows it. Liv or Kaja will win tonight. Tracy if the cards continue to fall in her favor.

Liv downs the last of her ice brandy. "Is that so, Vakarian? We'll see about that. Chips are in my favor. Deal the next hand, mom. I want to put Neena out of her misery sooner rather than later." She gets up to refill her glass then sits back down before Liara is done dealing the next hand.

Tracy asks as she looks at her cards. "What time does the twin's shuttle leave tomorrow, Kaja?"

Gaia answers, "They're leaving with me tomorrow. I told them I wanted to leave by 1400 at the latest."

Liara glances over to Kaja, who isn't saying anything nor is Neena. The eldest asari says, "I thought they were taking a public shuttle to Earth. When did they change their mind?"

Kaja says, "When Gaia offered to give them a tour of a filming studio this afternoon. I'm all for it. It saves me some money. Thanks sis."

"Oh, you are quite welcome, sis. I'm quite fond of them both. This is something I've wanted to do for them for a while and this seems like the perfect time. They're leaving on Tuesday for Vancouver. Where they're going after that I have no idea."

"I don't think they know where they're going or what they're doing. They know to meet us in New York on the 8th. What they do between tomorrow and then is up to them." Neena sips her drink.

Kaja adds, "I approve too. I told them, go and explore. Don't do anything stupid and get into trouble. I already have reservations at the hotel in New York and that is the only thing I expect from them. To meet us in New York on the 8th."

Liara nods approvingly. "I can't believe they're adults leaving home already. It seems like it was just last year they were still in diapers, toddling around."

Kaja reaches to grab Neena's hand and Neena squeezes it. "To you maybe mom. Yea, they did grow up quickly." She points to Tracy, "Tell us, Tracy, does it seem to you, they grew up quickly?"

"Yes, it does. It does seem like not that long ago I was buying them board games on dares I set up for them to win no matter the outcome," replies the lone human at the table.

Karrera asks, "Then why do you call them moochers?"

Tracy chuckles, "Because they looked like little moochers ever time I mentioned buying them something. Even though I was the one to always bring it up."

"Ahhh, I see," says the youngest asari with an eye roll and subtle head shake.

Tracy puts her palms up in confusion, "What?"

Liara pats Tracy's shoulder, "She's thinking like an attorney. Don't worry about it."

Liv changes the topic from the twins to Karrera clerking for Matriarch Pavva and life on the Citadel. Karrera admits she really doesn't like living on the Citadel and is looking forward to moving back to asari space once her five-year commitment to clerk for Matriarch Pavva is over. She plans looking for a position in a district attorney's office on an asari colony world. Tracy doesn't blame her either. She misses living on Elysium, but her job and life-partner are on the Citadel.

Life is different on an actual planet versus living on a space station. It isn't lost on Liara how everyone at the table has lived on the Citadel at one point in their life. Some longer than others. As Liara deals the cards and listens to her family talking about the Citadel, she thinks back to a time before the war and what the Citadel looked like and how much it has changed with each rebuild. Sovereign's attack and destruction caused major damage to the Presidium and some damage to the Wards. That was repaired rather quickly. Once the Citadel was moved to Earth's orbit, the entire station transformed into something else, then Shepard blowing it up when she destroyed the Reapers. The Citadel is completely different from before when it comes to style and looks. Each Ward has the same name and the Presidium serves the same functions as before. Those things have not changed with each rebuild.

The Citadel Council still has their offices in the Presidium Towers. Those things about the Citadel haven't changed, but the overall look did change after the Reaper War. The statues honoring the past were fixed or recreated. New memorials were erected to honor the sacrifices of so many. The war has been over for more then two centuries, but Liara still remembers those days fighting an enemy no cycle before them had beaten. She still wonders how they made it though it all. Having a Vakarian at the table playing cards, feels like old times for the elder asari. She sees a little Garrus in Neena. Neena has the same level of loyalty to her friends as Garrus. Garrus and Tali did the one thing Liara did not. Join Shepard when offered to help her take out the Collectors.

Liara still has a few regrets about things that happened during the war. The one thing she'll never regret is having a family at such a young age with Leia. Her daughters haven't always gotten along, but when push comes to shove, they always come together. Each daughter has forged their own path and each has been successful in their chosen careers. It looks like each grand child has started down their own path. Derek has already sold one of his paintings. Drey, Gaia's batarian friend, put two of Derek's painting on display at his gallery as a favor to her. One was the painting of Karrera while she was in the hospital. That painting was on loan and was not for sale. He did receive many offers on the piece and declined them all. The painting he did sell was the view of the Elysium mountains from his backyard done in oil. Drey has promised Derek if he has any more paintings he wants to put on display or have enough for a showing, his gallery will always be available to him.

The night grows long and Liara with Gaia in tow are the first to head back home. Tracy pulls Kaja aside to tell the asari how proud she is when it comes to Derek and Eric. She also says she believes Cass would be very proud of her sons today and the choices they've made with their futures. Losing Cass was hard on everyone, especially the twins and Tracy knows this. It was hard on her losing her best friend, but that tragic event cemented her relationship with Olivia. They've been living together since. Kaja has teased them about having a bonding ceremony, but neither Tracy nor Liv are too keen on the idea. As far as Tracy is concerned she is with her life-partner and some ceremony with vows won't change that. Olivia feels the same way about a ceremony, but she has filled out necessary paperwork required when an asari is in a formal relationship and living on the Citadel. They don't see the need to exchange bonding bands or wedding rings.

Kaja gives Tracy and her sister a hug before they leave for Liara's for the night. Karrera has already headed to bed. Kaja and Neena clean up mess in the kitchen and dining room before they call it a night. The twins return home after everyone is in bed. The twins are tired, but are also excited about leaving tomorrow, so neither thinks they'll get much sleep. They can always sleep on the way to Earth, unless Gaia has other plans for them.

* * *

Next Day

Elysium Spaceport

Gaia's shuttle pilot is stowing everyone's bags and preparing the shuttle to take off. She's giving her nephews, mom, and sister time to say their goodbyes. The actress peeks her head out of the shuttle door to watch Kaja talking to her sons. She's always thought her older sister was crazy like their father and she still thinks Kaja is like their father in many ways. Gaia was skeptical when Kaja told her about their plans for Cass being the one who gets pregnant. At the time, she really was hating Cass and was negative about anything involving the woman. It caused a riff between the sisters that lasted until Cass' death almost twelve years ago. Gaia still wished she'd been more supportive and less hateful towards her late sister-in-law. She missed the first six years of her nephew's lives because of it. That is time she'll never get back.

Kaja, Neena, Liara and the twins are standing near the boarding ramp to the shuttle. The twins look tired and excited about their trip. Kaja has her right hand on Eric's left shoulder. "...Remember what Neena and I have told you. If you have any problems, do not hesitate to call home. Call Gaia or Liv." Kaja points to her mother. "Or even your grandmother. Please, call someone."

Derek asks, "What about Karrera? Isn't she someone we can call too?" Derek is being facetious with his question.

Kaja rolls her eyes. "Yes, of course your sister is someone you can call as well. Forgive me for leaving her name off my list. I still see her as a kid too." She would ruffle Derek's hair if it wasn't pulled back tightly into a ponytail, so she pats him on the shoulder instead.

Eric comments, "Don't worry about us, momma. We can take care of ourselves and we know what to do in certain situations. If we need to, we will call. I promise." He puts his right hand up like he is about to swear an oath.

Liara adds, "This is your first time alone without any of us with you. There are shady people out there who will swindle every credit you have and you won't realize it until it's too late. Please, be careful." She hugs each grandson before she heads back to the skycar to wait for Kaja and Neena.

"I would ask for you to contact us every day, but that's overkill and asking too much. It would be nice if you sent a message with a vid or pictures every few days. Your momma and I will worry about you," says Neena.

Eric gives Neena a tight hug, "I'm sure you will. We'll try to send something when we go to a new location. We haven't exactly made concrete plans and I think we are going to wing it once we leave Vancouver."

Derek puts his hand on Neena's shoulder, "Don't worry, Neena, I'll make sure we keep you and momma updated on what we're doing. I have an idea on where we are going to go."

"Care to share that information, Derek?" asks Kaja with a grin. She doesn't care what they do or where they go as long as they stay out of trouble and don't call her every day asking for more credits. Plus they need be in New York on the 8th.

"Yea, Derek, where are we going?" asks the younger twin. They've been discussion for over a week on the places they want to go. Gaia's offer to take them to Earth then show them a studio gave them a concrete starting point, Los Angeles. There are three places Eric wants to visit. Vancouver, London, and Rio. These cities have a historical or have a family value to the young man. Vancouver and London are the historical cities while Rio is the family one.

Derek grins at his brother, "I plead the 5th."

Kaja starts laughing. "Well played, Derek." She hugs Derek then places a soft kiss on his cheek. "Have fun. Enjoy your time together and treasure ever moment. You may never get this opportunity again."

Derek hugs his momma then Neena. "I will, momma. I love you. I'll make sure we keep you in the loop with our whereabouts. The details of what we're doing might remain a secret though." He does his best to imitate an undercover agent.

"I love you too, Derek. And you Eric. Have fun and we'll see you in New York on the 8th. Remember I already have reservations at The Barkley Hotel." Kaja gives Eric a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Be safe, but have fun."

Eric hugs his momma tight. As much as he hated her at times, he is going to miss her. He hasn't left yet and he is already starting to miss his momma. He is also excited about his trip with is brother and his future in the Alliance military. "We will momma. Don't forget to bring my big bag with you on the 8th. I left it by the front door."

Kaja hugs Eric and Derek once more before they head up the ramp and enter the shuttle. The ramp retracts into the shuttle, the door closes, while the shuttle hovers, waiting for departure clearance. Neena wraps her arm around Kaja's waist as they watch the shuttle depart for Earth. The asari wipes away the tears she has forming. She kisses the turian fully on the lips. "We have an empty house. What are we going to do? Karrera left with Liv and Tracy on a transport back to the Citadel and the twins are on their way to Earth." Kaja's grin turns into a smirk.

"I don't know. Lets just wing it," replies Neena.

Kaja chuckles before she kisses Neena again. They hold hands as they head back to the skycar and Liara. Everything is different now. Eric and Derek are gone with only Derek returning home in two weeks. In a few months, Derek leaves for college. If Derek is like his sister, once he leaves, he will only return during breaks. Once he graduates, Kaja doubts he returns to Elysium. When she left home, she didn't plan on moving back to Elysium. She's realized in her short asari life, things don't always happened as planned. She didn't plan on falling in love with a human archeologist when she came home to visit while on shore leave.

She's well aware that any plans the twins make won't always work as planned and some unplanned things bear the best fruit. Most of the best things in Kaja's life have been unplanned. Her relationships with Cass and Neena were unplanned and something she wasn't actively looking for. She is grateful to have found them both. Her time with Cass was cut short because of an enemy she didn't know she'd made. She has wondered at times if history will repeat itself with Neena. Will some scumbag she helped put away hold a big enough grudge to come after her or her loved ones? Neena has told her to not to worry about it, but that never stops Kaja from thinking about it. Too many things with Neena mirror her relationship with Cass.

The things Kaja planned on doing with Cass once the twins left home, she can do with Neena. More adult themed vacations and not family themed ones. She can go back to how things were before she had kids. Lazy mornings, lying in bed until well past 1000 on the weekends. Kaja still thinks about Cass often. It is hard for Kaja to not think about her late bondmate when she sees Cass' influence all over the house. She's willing to move, but Neena wants to stay. So, they'll stay, buy new furniture, and redecorate the house instead.

Because the twins were still living at home, Kaja never took all the pictures of Cass down. She's replaced a few since Neena's moved in. Now, that they are moving on into their adulthood, Kaja plans on giving the pictures of Cass to the twins. Kaja took down the few pictures of Cass from her bedroom years before she meet Neena, but not the ones hanging in the hallway. There is one item Kaja is unsure on what to do with. The Prothean memory shard. Eric values it as much as Kaja does, but she's unsure if she can part with it. It's the only thing of Cass' Kaja is having a hard time departing with. Besides a few special moments caught on film.

Kaja and Neena have a few things planned when they meet with the twins on the 8th. One is they are finally having a bonding ceremony and are exchanging traditional asari bonding bands. They've talked to everyone except the twins about this and everyone is fine with Kaja and Neena having their ceremony in private and with only the twins as witnesses. The other thing they have planned is doing a match at the combat simulator in New York. Liara has agreed to participate with Neena and Kaja. Kaja is sure Eric will want to also take part, she isn't sure if Derek will or not. If Derek doesn't, he should have fun watching his family do what they've been trained to do. Even if Liara's training was done on the fly and with live ammo.

The combat sim is Neena's idea and one she's been bugging Kaja to partake in for months. The asari has good armor, weapons, and has been trained by the asari military and by her father and her father's best friend, Garrus Vakarian. Neena's been trained by the turian military and Liara fought against the Reapers. The weak link is Eric, who has basic small arms training with a pistol and sub-machine gun, much like the training Kaja received from her father and Garrus. It helps knowing the basics with a weapon going into basic training. Kaja had the advantage of being trained with a sniper rifle, plus the small arms.

It's the last time before Eric's training starts they will spend together and Neena wants to make sure it's a memorable one. What better way to have a memorable weekend then fighting against simulated enemies with your parents the weekend before basic? Kaja loves the idea. It is a chance for her to show her sons her huntress skills. Kaja hopes Derek does a match with them. They've set it up where they can do three different scenarios against three different enemy types. Kaja and Neena both hope the boys like their surprise for them.

Eric has asked a few times the past six months if they were going to have any bonding/wedding ceremony and the answer is always, "We don't know." Derek doesn't care if they're bonded or not. Neena makes his momma happy and that is all that matters. His view on the topic meshes with Liv and Tracy's views. Having a big ceremony, exchanging rings, and saying vows shouldn't be what keeps a couple together. Kaja doesn't want another big ceremony, but she does want to exchange the bonding bands. There is something about looking down at your hand or wrist and seeing a piece of jewelry, knowing it symbolizes the love you share with someone. It does mean something special to Kaja and Neena feels the same way.

Moving on for Kaja has never been easy. It took her decades to come to terms with losing her father. Losing Cass prematurely, gutted Kaja, but having three children depending on her forced her to keep moving forward and not dwell on what she should have or could have done to keep Cass alive. There are always bumps in the road. Kaja has learned through her years as a wet behind the ears recruit through her career with the Illyria Police Department, it's how you react to the bumps are what defines a person. While she didn't realize it at the time, the day her father was shot while on vacation was a defining moment in her life. She was calm and cool in a stressful situation and she's still that way to this day.

Her relationship with Eric has grown in a more positive way since the kids were jumped by Mico. Kaja is sure that was a defining moment in Eric's life. He seems stronger and more mature because of what happened that night. She sees him enjoying military life and having a long successful career. Kaja isn't really sure if it's her influence as an asari and their natural curiosity to explore, but Eric wants to see the galaxy and get paid to do it. He wanted to get paid for doing the right thing which is joining the Alliance and not some merc group. A questionable group won't teach Eric how to be a field medic like the Alliance will. That is what he is looking forward to the most. His advanced training which will happen as soon as his basic training is over in twelve weeks. His medical training is another sixteen weeks. Depending on how well he does with his advanced training, he might get assigned to an infantry unit or he might get more medical training and be assigned to a medical hospital.

Derek takes things as they come and keeps track of what is going on through his artwork. He's talented enough as a minor to have a painting sell, she can only imagine what he can do with his talent once he figures out which medium he wants to use. He loves painting with oils on canvas, but isn't sure if that is what he wants to do as a full time job. Neena thinks his 3D work is better than most of the artists she has worked with over the years. Derek doesn't feel his 3D work is good enough and it's one of the reasons he picked the Art Institute in Chicago. He felt it is the best school to make him a better artist and to prepare him with the skills he has into a fulfilling career.

Same with Karrera. Not many asari maidens get to clerk for Matriarch Pavva and those who do, have gone on to have very successful careers. After what happened during her holiday break, Karrera's desire to be a prosecuting attorney solidified. She'd rather work on a colony world like Nevos, Cyone, or Sanves over work on the Citadel or Thessia. Clerking for Pavva has kept Karrera very busy. She was lucky enough to come to Elysium for the twins graduation. She isn't sure she can make it to Earth on the 8th. The Review Panel as a full docket of cases lined up for the next several weeks and that means more work for Karrera and little leisure time. It's the price she's willing to pay. She's learning how to write good briefs and what a bad brief looks like. She reads every case that comes in front of the court whether or not they actually take the case or not. It's part of what she does and it has been a learning experience and one she'll put into practice once she starts working in a DA's office.

Kaja has done her best to prepare her three children for adulthood. She sees good things from all three and she thinks Cass would be proud of the twins when it comes to the path they are on. Nothing that happened during the past twelve years has been easy, but the family is stronger than ever. There was a time when Kaja feared when Eric turned eighteen, he would leave home and she would never see him again. The chances of that happening now are zero. The only thing left for Kaja to do is to enjoy watching her children as adults and to spoil any grandchildren she has in the future.

Even though Kaja and Neena are getting bonded soon, they don't plan on having any children together any time in the near future. They plan on enjoying the quiet alone time both have craved since they met almost four years ago. No one can say for certain what the future will bring. All anyone can do is take life day-by-day and continue to move forward and grow as a person. Kaja and Neena plan on doing that, moving forward and growing as a couple. Do either expect a smooth ride? No, but a few bumps in the road never hurts now and then. For this family, those small bumps always make them stronger in the end.

_Fini_

_**A/N:**_ I hope everyone enjoyed this ride. I would also again, like to thank those who have taken the time to review or even put my stories on alert. This is not my last story. I do have a short which ties into this story's epilogue. It's a scene I wanted to add, but because of how long this chapter was getting, I decided to wrap things up instead in writing another day worth of scenes then do the wrap up.

I do have some ideas floating around, but I'm going to give them more time to form into something besides just a few basic idea that I've been running with lately.

Some of my future work might only be very short or they might be multi-chapter in length. I do have a few stories I started and either didn't finish or I didn't like how it turned out, so I'm going to slowly work on those to see if I can make anything from them worth posting.

I can not say where in the time-line these story will fall, but most will have Shepard/Liara as the protagonist. There will be a short next week, but nothing after that for several weeks. I don't have anything written yet.

Thanks again and I hope to see you soon.


End file.
